Jessica Kendrick in: Middle Earth Mission
by TaylorMomsen
Summary: "So basically I'm not special and the fellowship doesn't really need my help, but you want me to give up my own world to help save yours? And I take it I won't be getting paid for all of this life endangering nonsense?" My take on the cliché 21st century girl in Middle Earth plot. Swearing/violence/mild sexual content. Tenth walker, Legomance. Legolas x OC.
1. Chapter 1

So this story was born out of my need for a good 'girl falls into Middle Earth fic.' Most I've read are pretty badly done or only have a few chapters and haven't been updated in years. Yeah I know it's totally cliche but maybe give it a chance?

The reason I chose this plot line was because I love the idea of someone from the 21st century trying to cope in Middle Earth. Plus I've had the hots for Legolas for about 10 years. This isn't a self insert or wish fulfillment story, I'm trying to make my OC as realistic as possible so hopefully she won't be completely annoying. I've never actually written an OC before so I'm kinda nervous about sharing this story. I started writing chapters with no intent on publishing it here because the LOTR films came out _years a_go but hopefully the arrival of the Hobbit films have bought some readers back to LOTR fanfiction.

Confession: Whilst I'm totally in love with the films, I confess I've never read LOTR. I just couldn't get into the writing and I'll never force myself into reading something I don't find enjoyable. I'm totally gutted and maybe one day I'll try again but for now this will follow the extended films. That being said I have done my homework so hopefully people will feel this is true to Tolkien.

Tolkien purists: This is a fun little story made out of boredom. Not to be taken seriously, not to be flamed because Tolkien would not agree with it. It's _meant _to be kinda AU. A girl falling into Middle Earth and joining the fellowship was never going to please Tolkien but it's _fan_fiction. Hopefully though I can stay true to the characters as even though the writing is from the perspective of a 21st century girl, I want it to feel as if she has genuinely fallen into ME and the real characters are alive there.

I get that LOTR readers are kinda critical in their reviews but hopefully you won't take this fic too seriously and can just enjoy it for what it is. It is 'girl falls into ME,' 'Legomance' and '10th walker' but some people actually enjoy that kind of thing.

Well lets hope I don't totally mess this up!

* * *

Jessica Kendrick was not having a good day. Firstly, sometime in the night her beloved Labrador had stole into her room under the cover of darkness and somehow ended up unplugging her alarm clock, she swore that dog was more human than canine at times. Secondly, because she had failed to wake up at 7AM it was inevitable that she was over an hour late to work thus ensuring bitchy Linda from accounts had already informed her boss that she would be better suited for the promotion that Jessica was going for. And thirdly, bitchy Linda from accounts had been given the promotion that Jessica was going for.

Opening the door to her one bed apartment Jessica let out a relieved sigh to finally be home. She stopped in the doorway noticing her dog; Legolas was sitting in the middle of her living room waiting for her.

"Oh no you don't." She warned, waggling her finger in the universal sign for no. "Don't go giving me those puppy dog eyes! It's your fault that I lost out on that promotion and I'm mad at you."

She entered her apartment, gently closing the door behind her and shrugging out of her long red coat. She watched as her dog cocked his head to the side, eyes becoming wide.

"I swear you were a human in a past life." She muttered, feeling her anger ebb away at his adorable disposition.

Legolas, clearly sensing this, let out a joyful bark before bounding over to her and licking at her bare ankles. She laughed, kicking off her flat shoes and bending down to stroke his head lovingly.

"Yeah yeah, you're forgiven." She smiled. "How about I get some food and then take you for a run round the park? You like that boy?"

The dog barked once more before running off into the hallway and curling up in his bed, waiting patiently for his owner.

"Alright, give me ten minutes." She made her way into her bedroom, taking off her work clothes and pulling her hair out of the messy ponytail she'd forced it into in her rush to get ready this morning. She ran her hands through her soft hair, shaking her head and pushing long golden strands out of her face.

She pulled on some leggings and an over-sized red shirt, obscuring her lithe tall frame and then set about removing her make-up until she was rid of all her foundation and mascara leaving only bare pale skin and large tired looking grey-blue eyes.

Her lightly curled hair swayed about her back, hitting her elbows, as she walked back into her kitchen and started to microwave a quick ready meal.

"Mhmm, pizza for one." She sighed before binning the box with its large white writing that read: _Dinner for one_, and basically announced to the world that she was alone and single. She turned to see Legolas still sat in his bed basket in the hallway, looking straight at her. "What? Don't give me that look; we're going to the park straight after, I can burn off the calories there."

She muttered about her dog judging her as she made her way over to her bag which was still dumped in her doorway, next to her shoes. She located her phone and pulled it out to check if she had received any messages whilst she was at work.

_One new text message: Dad. _

_One new e-mail: Domino's pizza._

"My life in a nutshell." She sighed before hitting the phone button.

She heard it ring for a long while before her dad finally picked up.

"Hi Jessie!" Her dad's deep voice sounded on the other end and she smiled.

"Hi daddy, I got your text but all it said was my name and then the words _I'm_ and _don't_. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. You know I don't know how to work these mobile telephones. Grace bought me a new one. It's called a yPhone and I tried to instant email you but it sent before I could finish it."

Jessica grinned, snorting a laugh.

"I think you mean iPhone and it's a text not an instant email. Honestly old man, you're showing your age."

"Old man?" he scoffed but she could hear the laughter in his voice. "I'm in my prime! And that's what I wanted to _text _you about. My sixtieth birthday is next week and I know we normally spend it together but Grace surprised me today with a cruise booking! We're going to the Caribbean in two days time."

Jessica stood frozen, clearly her father was having a mid-life crisis. Jessica's own birthday was two days after her dads and this year she would be turning twenty-four. Her dad had always wanted to stay young, spontaneously marrying Jessica's mother, Carol, after only being together two months. Now he was engaged to Grace, who at thirty-six years old was closer in age to Jessica than she was to her father.

"Oh. Yeah sure, that's awesome. Wish someone would surprise me with a Caribbean cruise." She laughed awkwardly. "I'll just get Paige to come over and we'll celebrate my birthday with a drink."

_Or ten, _she mentally added with a smile.

"That's good. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be alone what with your mother now living in Australia and you not having a husband yet."

"Dad, I'm twenty-three, not quite a spinster yet. I'll let you know when I start looking longingly at some stray cats."

She heard Legolas bark from the hallway and laughed.

"I know but I've never even met a boyfriend Jessie. You must have had at least one, a pretty girl like you. I hate to think of you holed up in your flat all the time, just you and that mutt."

"Legolas is not a mutt." She grinned as she heard another bark.

"Lego-lass, what kind of name is that for a dog?"

"It's Legolas, you know from Lord of the Rings."

"I wish you would stop watching silly movies and go out and find a real man Jessie. I don't want you to be lonely forever."

"Silly movies? 17 Oscars would beg to differ… and I am not lonely!" She protested. "I don't like people, I like being on my own. You know most fathers try to stop their daughters dating, not complain about their lack of bedroom action."

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it… for now. And don't say the words dating and bedroom action to me in the same sentence again, I am still your dad. Anyway I've got to go; Grace is nagging that we should start packing. I'll come see you when I'm back and I'll bring you a birthday present."

"Thanks daddy. And don't forget sunscreen, you know how pale us Kendrick's are. The Caribbean is going to cook you alive."

"I won't. Love you Jessie."

"Love you, see you soon."

She hung up; jumping at the ping of the microwave which signaled her pizza was ready. She grabbed her food and settled down on her sofa, propping her feet up on the table.

"I wish eating actually burnt calories." She moaned round a mouth full of pizza. "I'd be a super model by now."

Tucking a strand of pale golden hair behind her ear she made to eat another large bite when a bang suddenly sounded from the hallway causing her to jump.

"The fuck?" She muttered making her way into the hall. She saw Legolas standing to attention, eyes focused on the small cupboard looking door that was at the very end of her apartment. She heard the bang again and heard Legolas growl softly behind her.

She frowned, confused. That door had been locked since she moved in. the landlord told her it lead to an old loft conversion but it was no longer structurally safe so had been locked and sealed off, however the door was left in her apartment. It was a small wooden thing with a large brass handle that kind of creeped her out. Nobody wanted a door in their house that was locked and you had no idea what was inside. She'd seen enough horror movies to know it never ended well, but then the landlord had offered to knock ten percent off her rent every month because of the door and she moved in the next day.

She had moved to Manchester, from her hometown of Plymouth, to attend university and this was the only flat that met her budget and let her bring her dog, which her mother had bought her as a gift for passing her A-Levels and to soften the blow that once she left for university she was immigrating to Australia. That was six years ago now and she barely thought of the creepy door anymore.

She stood, listening, but didn't hear anymore noise come from the end of the hall. Eventually Legolas sat back down, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes so she took that as a sign that everything was fine.

_Probably just a pigeon got into the loft or something.  
_

"Come on you, let's go for that walk!"

* * *

Returning from the park, Jessica freed Legolas from his lead and watched as he bound into her flat, aiming straight for the small kitchen and began to bark loudly. Hurrying inside, she quickly shrugged off her coat and slammed the door behind her before making her way into the kitchen to see what had Legolas so concerned.

"Hey boy, what's wr-" she stopped, her body going cold as she registered there was another person in her kitchen.

He turned at the sound of her voice and Jessica resisted the urge to scream, instead she made a grab for the nearest thing she could find, a baking tray, and held it up in front of her as a shield/weapon.

Fear froze her voice as they stood staring into each other's eyes, the only thing that separated them in the small space was Legolas. Her brain started to function as she realised her dog was with them.

"You… you had better leave or my dog will eat you."

Legolas looked up at her as she said that, let out a whine and then walked over to the stranger and began to rub himself against him.

Jessica's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Stop that, you Judas." She hissed.

She heard an old sounding chuckle and she looked up to the man's face. That was when she finally took in his appearance. He was old, _really old, _with grey hair and a large grey beard. He wore a long grey robe and had a large hat upon his head, whilst he held what looked like some kind of weird walking stick in his hand.

"You are Jessica, I believe." It was more of a statement and Jessica lowered her baking tray slightly. So he knew who she was. Hopefully that meant he wasn't some kind of axe murderer.

"Y-yes. I mean yeah, I'm Jessica. How did you know that? Do I know you? How did you get in?"

He laughed and his eyes seemed to twinkle with hidden knowledge which made her feel really young and somewhat at ease, all at the same time.

"They call me Gandalf the Grey, I believe you've heard of me."

Now it was Jessica's turn to give a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Gandalf?" she repeated, for the first time taking in his attire and noticing his similarity to Ian McKellen's character in the films. "That _is _a great costume. Did my dad put you up to this?" She relaxed, placing the baking tray back on the counter.

This _would _be her dad's idea of a joke to try and get her to stop watching those _silly films_.

"This better not be the birthday present he was talking about, a Gandalf stripper 'cause I was really hoping for a 3D TV." Then her eyes widened. "You're not a stripper are you? I mean no offence, but you're _a little_ older than I normally go for and I wouldn't want you to break a hip or something."

"Hush child. I do not know these things of which you speak; I am truly Gandalf the Grey."

"Yeah and I'm Galadriel. If you don't mind I've kind of had a long day, can you please get out of my flat?"

She heard him mutter in a language she did not understand and she began to feel uneasy again.

"Seriously dude, I'm so close to calling the police." She pulled out her phone from her bra and began to type in the numbers 999, making sure he could see.

"What a strange device. It truly is another world here."

She paused, feeling slightly sorry for the escaped mental patient who thought he was Gandalf. She sighed, putting her phone away. He was just an old man who probably had dementia and needed returning to his nursing home.

"Sir." She said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. "Mr. Grey, why don't you sit down and you can use my phone to give someone a call, let them know where you are. I'm sure they're worried."

"I have traveled a long way to speak with you Jessica, but yes I will take a seat." He breezed past her, into her living room and sat himself down on her sofa. She grumbled, taking the uncomfortable chair opposite him and held out her phone to him.

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. As soon as I am done here, I will leave and unless you choose to follow, you will never see me again."

_Why would I choose to follow him?_

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and apprehension.

"Right, sure, go ahead then." She motioned with her hand for him to talk.

_Let him ramble for a little while, then he'll leave. Might as well humour him, I bet he doesn't get many visitors in the nursing home. Although if my grandad was still alive and dressed up like Gandalf I'd definitely visit him. That costume is really good._

She was pulled from her thoughts as he began to speak.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." She couldn't help it, she laughed, but he chose to ignore her. "I must warn you that, should you choose to accept, the way will be filled with many perils and much danger."

"Just to clarify." She interrupted. "Which adventure are you talking about? The Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings?"

He gave her a dark look.

"I chose this world to enter because I was assured that there would be humans who knew the outcome of the one ring's fate, but you must not share these details with me. It is too much to tempt fate."

"If it's so secret why would you want me to come along?" She lost herself for a moment, getting carried away with his awesome cosplay, he never once broke character and Jessica found herself playing along. "What's the point in a tenth member who knows the future but can't say shit about it? This is like some badly written fanfiction plot. Also let's not forget I've never held a sword or ridden a horse in my life so I'd probably be dead within the first few pages."

"I have seen my death, through shadow and fire. My end and my rebirth draw near. Once I am gone the fellowship will struggle. Without my guidance they will be lost. Aragorn is a wise man but not even he can see the future, he looks to me as a teacher in this quest. He knows my wisdom will guide him right, without it, he may falter. It is you he must turn to for answers in my absence. You will not tell of all you know, merely guide and encourage his decisions so that he may learn to trust in his own strength. It is the only way we will prevail and he will become confident enough to be a true king."

Jessica was totally absorbed in his story telling, the way he spoke, the look in his eyes, it was hypnotising. If she wasn't of sound mind she might have found herself believing him.

"Why me?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Didn't everyone long for a magical adventure in which they were chosen to help save the world?

"Because you have read the books and you reside in this dwelling."

She blinked, the spell totally broken.

"What? You could have at least said I was the chosen one, or my beauty and knowledge would bring all of Middle Earth to their knees or something along those lines." She mumbled sarcastically.

"You misunderstand Jessica. I have patiently waited for the arrival of someone suitable to arrive here. You live alone, you have little familial ties and I sense your loneliness. You have a passion for Middle Earth and know our story; also the door which joins our two worlds is here, in your home."

She rolled her eyes.

"Really? You think I would have noticed this door before. Should I go check the back of my wardrobe as well, make sure Narnia's still there."

"You must know if you choose to enter Middle Earth there is no possible way for you to return to this life. I have used the power granted to me to open the doorway and will only be able to keep it open until the morrow's eve. I won't have the chance again to request your help. I know that our quest does not depend upon you but it would ease an old mans mind to know that my companions would have you to look to in times of need."

"So basically I'm not special and the fellowship doesn't really need my help, but you want me to give up my own world to help save yours? And I take it I won't be getting paid for all of this life endangering nonsense?"

He shook his head, laughing quietly.

"Well when you put it like that, where do I sign?"

He sighed, but his eyes still held their mirth.

"I have told you, you will not be forced or coerced into this decision, for it is not one to make lightly. Do know this, that I have looked upon your life and all I have seen is one of loneliness, of longing. Middle Earth could have need of you, and you of it."

"I am not lonely. Did my dad send you? I told him I'm fine, and besides if I need company I have Legolas."

Gandalf's eyebrows rose on his face.

"You have the elf?" he questioned.

"What? No, my dog."

"You named your hound Legolas?"

She shifted uncomfortably as she nodded.

"Why that name?"

"He's my favourite character." She shrugged, a little embarrassed. The guy clearly loved Gandalf; she didn't want to offend a crazy person by saying someone else was her favourite. She liked all her limbs attached to her and in one piece.

"Interesting." He smiled and his eyes lit up as if sharing a secret.

"Not really." She mumbled. "Isn't he every girl's favourite? He's a total badass with a bow, comes from royalty and is played by Orlando Bloom. The dude's hot."

Legolas, the dog, took that as his moment to enter the living room and bounded his way over to the strange man.

"Indeed. But a dog will not live forever. He cannot offer what a human can."

"It's alright Cilla Black, I don't need you playing matchmaker. A woman can actually survive without a man you know."

She felt like she should add _sister _to the end of that sentence and snap her fingers at him.

"I was speaking mainly of companionship." His eyes smiled at her.

She sighed, pulling out her phone again and loading up her gallery. She moved to perch on the edge of the sofa next to him, shoving her phone in his face and sliding her thumb across the screen so he could view some of the thirty two pictures she had of herself and Legolas eating an apple in bed together.

"Not lonely." She said again as 'Gandalf' looked mildly disgusted.

He stood, brushing down his robe before turning and making his way down her hall.

"Hey wait, the front door's the other way!" She yelled as she ran to catch him up.

She stopped suddenly as she saw him standing in front of the creepy wooden door.

"I will be able to keep it open until the morrow's eve, after that your chance shall be lost. If you want an adventure and the chance to completely change the world as you know it, all you have to do it enter through this door. The door will only open if you really and truly want it, Jessica Kendrick." He didn't turn to her as he spoke, only twisted the large brass handle he held in his wrinkled hand. The door opened slowly and Jessica felt her breath catch and she watched him duck and walk through, the door shutting softly behind him.

She stood staring for an immeasurable amount of time before timidly making her way over to the door. Her apartment was deathly silent, adding to Jessica's trepidation. Slowly she reached out a manicured hand and touched the knob, feeling that it was still slightly warm from a human's touch. She heaved in a large breath and squeezed her eyes shut, twisting quickly. Her eyes flew open when it didn't budge. She heard the lock moving as she wiggled the knob back and forth but yet the door still did not open.

"I've gone crazy." She whispered.

She made her way back to her living room, picking up her phone from the table where she had left it. She opened her contact list and hit the dial button next to her best friend Paige's name.

"Hey Jecca, what's up?"

"I'm having a little bit of a mental breakdown right now. I just saw a ghost, a fucking ghost, a ghost dressed as Gandalf-"

"Woah slow down!" Paige laughed, interrupting her friend's rambling. "You saw Gandalf's ghost?"

"I think I need to go to hospital, I need some drugs. I just hallucinated meeting Gandalf."

"It sounds like you've had enough drugs." Paige paused hearing her friend sniffle. "Jec, are you okay? You sound like you're about to cry."

"Of course I'm going to cry, my brain is broken! And I can never watch Lord of the Rings again, it's messed me up, I'm going to write a strongly worded letter of complaint to Peter Jackson, I'm going to-"

"- Um, Jecca. Chill out okay. I'm getting my keys now, I'll be over in ten and you can stay at mine tonight, okay?"

Jessica nodded before realising Paige couldn't actually see her.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great."

She looked down to see Legolas was sleep on the floor in front of her feet. She couldn't leave him here with some demented spirit roaming her flat.

"Paige, can I bring Legolas?"

"You and that dog." She heard her friend mumble. "I suppose."

Jessica smiled, knowing that Paige had a real soft spot for her Labrador, despite what she said.

"Okay see you soon."

* * *

I have a few chapters written already but it does take time to get the plot completely right and I only write when I feel inspired so please don't panic if I don't update all the time. I can't commit myself to a posting schedule but reviews are always encouraging ;)


	2. Chapter 2

To Middle Earth!

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over, now I'm away from my place I feel kinda stupid." Jessica laughed as she allowed Paige to pour her another large glass of wine.

"Well it was definitely the weirdest phone call I've ever got!" Paige giggled before putting on a high voice. "_Oh Paige please help me, I'm having a chat with dead Dumbledore._"

"No, it's ghostly Gandalf!" Jessica laughed, feeling utterly embarrassed and slightly inebriated.

"Same difference."

"It was all just so real. Even now I still feel like it happened but I know it's impossible."

"Well whatever you're taking, I'll have some."

"I'm not on drugs." Jessica grinned, shoving her friend playfully.

Paige shrugged, grabbing a hair band and gathering all her long dark hair into a high ponytail.

"Man I'm pretty drunk, we've been sat talking for over three hours and we've destroyed three bottles of wine. I've gotta go get my beauty sleep."

"You need it." Jessica laughed.

"Such a comedian." Paige replied, not in the slightest bit offended, considering she was a professional model. "You coming or are you planning on staying up and trying to conduct a séance? Maybe Yoda has an important mission for you as well."

Jessica downed the last of her wine and stood on woozy legs before following Paige into her large bedroom.

"Grab something to sleep in; you know where all my shit is." Paige called out as she made her way into her en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jessica pulled open an antique looking drawer next to the large king-size bed and frowned at what she found.

"Have you bought new clothes?" She yelled to Paige.

"Some." Came the reply. "But most are what I get to keep from shoots, you know that."

Jessica frowned holding up some pajama shorts, they were impossibly small.

"Dude, you know my ass isn't going to fit into these." She peered at the label which read _size 6_. "Have you lost weight again?"

Paige emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a long top and underwear.

"Yeah my agent got me in with a really exclusive personal trainer and the weight's just been falling off. I've gone from an 8 to a 6 in two months."

"Give me his number." Jessica mumbled as she decided to forgo the shorts and just wear one of Paige's baggy tops to bed with her own underwear.

"Don't be silly, you're only a size 10, hardly in need of a personal trainer. I'm a model; I'm expected to look hungry."

"Yeah, yeah." Jessica grinned as she pulled back the covers for her and Paige to get into bed. "No trying to feel me up in my sleep."

"As if." Paige chuckled. "I'm the model so if anything you'll be the one trying to sneak a grope."

The girls laughed as they said their good nights, hearing a bark from Legolas in reply who was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed.

* * *

When Jessica awoke the next day she couldn't help but feel really foolish over her freak out the night before.

_I'm lucky Paige is such an awesome friend; most people would have driven me straight to an asylum. I was just having a shit day and I stressed myself out which caused me to hallucinate. It's all bitchy Linda from accounts' fault._

Jessica nodded happy with her explanation. She looked over to see Paige was still fast asleep, a serene smile on her face and her hair draped prettily over her pillow. Jessica wiped the drool from her chin and picked some gunk from her eyes before deciding she needed to piss too badly to go back to sleep.

She did her business in the bathroom, quickly combing her fingers through her long wavy hair to look more presentable and grimacing at the site that met her in the mirror.

_I'm hungover and my mouth tastes like ass. I want to amputate my own head. I'm so beautiful. _

She walked over to the bed and gently shook her friend awake as she pulled on her own clothes.

"Paige I've gotta go, I've got work soon, I'll have to pick Legolas up later."

Paige groaned squinting open one eye to peer blearily at her friend.

"What time is it?" Her voice sounded slightly hoarse due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

"It's only 7AM. Go back to sleep. I'll give you a call later yeah?"

"Go to my top draw and open it." Paige mumbled sleepily.

Jessica looked at her in confusion but did as she said. Opening the draw she pulled out a small black device which looked like a radio.

"Urm… thanks? What is it?" Jessica asked.

"It's a rape whistle."

"Thanks, but I don't really plan on getting raped anytime soon."

"Just take it will you? Just in case anymore strange men turn up in your apartment."

"If that happens I think I'd rather have a rifle, than a whistle."

"Well sorry but I'm not Liam Neeson so you're gonna have to make do with a whistle. Now get the fuck outta my flat so I can get some sleep. I'm so hungover." Paige groaned before rolling over and almost instantly falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Jessica mumbled as she opened her flat door. She peered in cautiously half expecting to see Spock just chilling on her sofa. When she was sure her flat was empty she closed her front door sealing herself in. It felt empty without Legolas but she decided to enjoy a few moments for herself and flopped down heavily on her sofa. She reached for her book from her bag and opened to the page where it was bookmarked.

It took her a second to focus on the words and as soon as she did she frowned and snapped the book shut. The title of the book was mocking her: _The Hobbit. _She threw it to the end of her sofa, glaring at her bag in accusation.

_I really need to empty that thing, got way too much shit in there._

Jessica decided to phone Paige to arrange a time to pick up her beloved pet.

"Hey Jecca, how was work?"

"Hell."

"Surely it wasn't that bad?" She heard Paige laugh, it sounded as if she was running around.

"If hell is an eternity of everyone congratulating bitchy Linda from accounts on her new promotion then yes, it was that bad."

"I'm sure she's not as bad as you make her out to be."

"No she's worse."

"Do you actually like anyone you work with?"

"Yeah of course. My best friend is whichever one of the annoying fuckers brings cake in with them. Today was Tim, Love Tim."

She could almost see Paige rolling her eyes at her.

"Well now that we're done talking about you, why don't you ask me about my day?"

"Uh okay. How was your day?"

"Brilliant!" Paige squealed and Jessica had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Okay… why was it brilliant?"

"Jamie came over; he took me out for a meal… Jec, he proposed!"

Jessica felt herself stop breathing before she started squealing, hearing Paige was doing the same.

"Oh my fuck Paige, the fuck. He kept that quiet, that's amazing. I'm so happy for us!"

"Us?" Paige laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a maid of honour and I get to come along to all the food and wine tasting sessions… and dress shopping!"

"So I take it you want to be my maid of honour?" She could hear the mirth in Paige's voice and she laughed.

"I suppose, if you're offering."

"Oh Jec, I'm so happy. My parents are on their way over now to take us out to celebrate. They're already talking about booking a trip to Scotland next week to look at venues as Jamie wants us to set a date as soon as possible."

"Scotland?" Jessica asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well yeah, you know Jamie's Scottish so he wants us to get married there."

"Next week?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

Jessica frowned. That meant she'd have to spend her birthday all alone.

_Stop being selfish and be happy for your friend._

"That's great Paige, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah I'll instagram all the nice venues so you can let me know what you think of them." She gave a short laugh, sounding breathless. "Legolas loves my garden. He's running around like crazy."

Jessica frowned again. Paige was lucky enough to own a huge flat which had both a front and back garden whereas Jessica lived at the top of a block of small flats meaning that Legolas only got to go for walks when Jessica took him to the park.

"Maybe I could take him with me, to Scotland, it'd be nice for him to get to just run around in the open." She could hear Paige talking down the phone but Jessica was only half listening.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"Legolas isn't too bad when you get used to the ridiculous name." Paige chuckled. "Besides nothing could put me in a bad mood today, plus I think Jamie's taken a real liking to him."

Jessica couldn't escape the irrational feeling that she had lost her best friend and her dog all in one day.

_Fuck you Jamie._

"Sure, he'll love it." Jessica sighed.

She listened patiently for a few more minutes as Paige talked about everything she wanted to do in the run up to her wedding but Jessica was only half listening.

_What were you expecting? That you'd both be single forever? That anytime you got bored you could just turn to Paige? It's all going to change now. She'll probably move further away and go live in Jamie's stately home. Rich twat.  
_

Jessica and Paige finished talking a little while later and Jessica opened up her phone's contact list and stared at the names before her. She realised, with a sad smile, that most the names in there were of people she was only acquainted with, hardly anyone she could call a friend. It wasn't that Jessica was unfriendly or a social outcast it was more that, for the most part, Jessica enjoyed the solitude. She had little time for other people who didn't understand her nature, which was equal parts social awkwardness and sarcasm. It stopped Jessica from approaching people, from making friends and she was free to enjoy a quiet life, just her and Legolas with occasional visits from Paige and her parents.

Now however Jessica began to realise truly just how lonely her life was. Paige was to become a married woman and no doubt start a family soon. Her mother was on the other side of the world in Australia and her father was starting a new life with his young fiancé. Without her permission she found her thoughts straying to the creepy little door down her hallway.

_What if it was real? Just imagine for a moment the chance to leave here and go live in Middle Earth. To meet all those characters that you've loved since you were a teenager._

Jessica frowned, feeling slightly foolish but also a little part of her felt longing.

_Don't be ridiculous; imagine a world with no hair dryers._

She left her sofa and decided to change out of her work clothes. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and a navy tank top along with her blue Nike trainers.

_Maybe a run will clear my head._

She grabbed her ipod and a red zip up hoodie she bought from a Bon Jovi concert she went to last year and made her way into the hall. She paused as she heard a distant thumping noise seemingly coming from nowhere. Turning her head she listened patiently only to discover the sound was coming from behind the small wooden door.

_I _need _to get out of here._

She made her way into her living room gathering her handbag and slinging it over one shoulder. As she did it knocked something from the sofa onto the floor where it landed with a loud thump. She looked down to see _The Hobbit _glaring back at her. She couldn't help but feel like it was some kind of sign.

Feeling both foolish and curious she made her way back into the hall and slowly approached the small door. She placed a clammy hand on the large brass knob and inhaled deeply.

_If I'm going to be crazy, why not be crazy in Middle Earth?_

She closed her eyes, hand turning the knob. Her ears picked up the distinct sound of a lock shifting and suddenly the door was opening before her. She bent down slightly but couldn't see anything, it was completely dark inside.

_This is like the start of some slasher film and the blonde always dies first. Curiosity killed the cat._

But how could she turn back now, when the door was open for her? Would she regret not taking the chance when she had it?

_There's nothing here for you anymore._

With a deep breath she crouched down and crawled into the darkness, the only sound was that of the door slamming firmly shut behind her.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. Any questions/queries/complaints don't hesitate to review or drop me a message and I'll answer as best I can. Hopefully my OC isn't too annoying. Writing one is completely new to me.

* * *

_That sounded ominous._

And Jessica began to panic.

_What the fuck were you thinking? Feeling lonely so you decide you're going to skip worlds. Did you even think this through?_

She turned back fully intending to push open the door but as her fingers groped in the darkness all she could feel was soft earth under her fingers.

_No electricity, no plumbing, no weapon, no idea on how to speak the language. The last and only fight you've ever had was when you were seven and you hit the girl from down the road, who had called you a pig, on the head with your Barbie doll and then ran off before she could get up and chase you._

"Fuck." She muttered deciding the only place she could go now was straight on. She was still submerged in complete darkness but now she could hear sounds in the distance. It sounded like she was in a forest for she could hear birds chirping and could feel the hard ground beneath her hands and knees.

_Did Gandalf say where this door leads? What if I'm stuck in this forest forever with nowhere to go and all because I decided to follow homeless Magneto. _

"He knew I was joking about Narnia right? That guy has one sick sense of humour. If I see one fucking lion I swear I'll have a heart attack." She muttered as she felt something touch her face. She flinched before realising it felt like a plant. Her hands came out before her, gently pushing the bush out the way and light began to trickle in through the gap. She gasped scrambling forward and promptly fell out of what looked to be a large hedge.

"Mother fuck." She hissed lifting her head slowly to assess her surrounding. She was right, she was in the middle of a forest and not one person was in sight. It appeared to be mid day for the sun shone high in the middle of the sky and a light breeze rustled the dark green leaves on the trees around her. It appeared as if it was the beginning of autumn as the leaves had just started to darken and some fell to the floor beside her.

"Great, just great." She didn't know what exactly she was expecting but to be stranded in some forest somewhere was not high on her list of things to do today. "I knew I should have watched more Man vs Wild, where's Bear Grylls when you need him?"

_Well it would be just too convenient to fall out of a bush right in front of Gandalf wouldn't it?_

It was at that point she remembered she had her handbag with her still. With unrestrained delight she unzipped the large tan bag and promptly turned it upside down, emptying the contents onto the ground before her. She wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for but it was better than sitting around wallowing or attempting to navigate her way out of a forest. She stood no chance of finding a town when she didn't even know where she was and all the trees looked exactly the same to her. She wouldn't be able to find her way out of a foreign forest when she still sometimes got lost whilst shopping in Tesco.

_Completely hopeless._

"Okay, let's see what we've got here."

_1 rape whistle._

_6 tampons._

_1 hair brush._

_3 packs of gum._

_2 packs of make up wipes._

_2 hair ties._

_1 bottle of Dior perfume._

_Foundation._

_Mascara._

_Red lipstick._

_Tweezers._

_Nail file._

_iPod._

_And a pack of Quavers._

"Great, really useful stuff."

She quickly pulled all of her belongings back into her bag and stood up to look around.

_Why didn't you think this through? You made the decision and then just rushed through the door. You should have packed provisions and supplies, some fucking toilet roll, maybe a snickers bar._

"Instead I have a rape whistle." She muttered angrily.

_What good will that do me if I'm attacked in the middle of nowhere?_

With slight panic, Jessica did a full circle to make sure she was still alone in the woods. It really was a beautiful place with the sun beating down and the birds calling to each other but Jessica couldn't shake her feeling of unease.

_I really hope I'm not in Mirkwood._

Her breath hitched. "Fuck, please don't let this be Mirkwood. Please let this be a Lord of the Ring's quest and not a Hobbit quest." She tried to recall all she knew of Mirkwood;

_It's dark and infected._

This forest did not look like it was over run by evil. She allowed herself to relax, slightly. She was not in Mirkwood which meant, hopefully, there were no large spiders roaming around. She once missed a night out with Paige because there was a spider the size of a fifty pence piece sat in front of her front door and she refused to go anywhere near it, choosing instead to go to bed and barricade her door against the terrifying beast.

So lost in her thoughts Jessica did not notice that someone had entered the woods until it was too late. Just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears she froze as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

_Please let that be a hand and not a spider's leg. I beg you God, Allah, Vishnu, Tom Cruise, my old Biology teacher, anyone!  
_

"Identify yourself." The voice was strong and a little rough and left no room for negotiating but Jessica couldn't help the relief that flooded through her. It could be Saruman himself for all she cared, as long as it wasn't a spider.

"Um… I'm Jessica, Jessica Kendrick."

"What are you doing in these woods Jessica, daughter of Kendrick?" She still didn't turn around for fear of who it might be. She felt his hand squeeze her harder making her flinch as his fingers dug into her flesh in warning.

_What am I supposed to say to that? I entered through a door in my apartment. What did they do to those they thought were mentally insane in Middle Earth? Should I just pull out my rape whistle, deafen the bastard and leg it?  
_

She heard the sound of more people approaching and was ready to make a run for it when she heard a voice she recognised.

"Ah Jessica, I see you have decided to join us on this quest after all."

_Gandalf!_

She turned around quickly without warning and the hand on her shoulder fell away. She looked up to see that it belonged to a scruffy looking man with dark shoulder length hair.

_Obviously Aragorn._

"Gandalf." And for the life of her, she didn't know why, she curtsied. She saw him raise a brow in amusement but he chose not to comment. "I… I'm really sorry, I thought you were some kind of hobo who needed help thinking but I was wrong, so wrong."

_I've been questioning everyone's mental stability lately, including my own so don't take it personally._

It was clear he understood little of what she was saying but he merely smiled at her.

"What made you change your mind?"

She shrugged self consciously. "A few things, I still don't know if I made the right choice."

"Only time can tell." He answered gently.

It was then she realised that his accent sounded foreign yet at the same time she understood exactly what he was saying.

"I'm not speaking English am I?"

He shook his head but he looked rather pleased that she had worked it out on her own.

"Nay, did you think me so cruel that I would have you spend all your time here not understanding a word that is spoken to you?" His eyes twinkled as he laughed.

It was as if she heard the foreign tone to his words with her ears but as soon as they hit her brain they were translated for her. She was sure her own thoughts were still in English but that was not the language that left her mouth.

_It must be the common tongue._

She heard a throat clearing next to her and turned to see Aragorn looking at her apologetically.

"I must sincerely apologise my lady, I did not meant to be so abrupt. I was weary to come across a human so close to the border of Rivendell and my suspicion caused me to act unjustly towards you. Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. I am Strider."

She nodded smiling at him, feeling a little over whelmed and over come with awe.

"There is no need for introductions here Aragorn." Gandalf chuckled, pulling his pipe from his robe. "I'm sure the lady knows all of you well enough."

"Just what exactly is going on here?" She heard a gruff voice ask with what sounded like a Scottish accent. "Who is this lass? I have certainly never met her before and I would remember a female who dresses that indecently out in the open of the woods."

Jessica realised that in her tight leggings and tank top she wore it probably made herself look more like a hooker than an accountant at a law firm, to them at least. She knew not to take his words to heart; the people of Middle Earth were very modest people. It was she who was offending their culture, not the other way round.

"_Ú-chenion_ Gandalf. _N__eth __pedo ned I edro __thurin_ a_marth faeg! He lothron coth._"

Jessica heard the soft masculine voice that spoke a language she did not understand and turned to face the speaker.

_Legolas._

She hoped she didn't gasp out loud. Elves truly were beautiful. His hair was long and straight and she had to physically restrain herself from reaching out to touch it. She fiddled self consciously with the ends of her own hair suddenly feeling like a cave troll. That wasn't what fascinated her most though, no, it was the ears. The way they curved at the top an ended with a pointed tip. He was tall and lithe, easily towering over her.

_Which is pretty impressive considering I'm 5'9._

She couldn't take her eyes off his ears.

_I'm getting turned on by a guy's ears. So lame._

He had a sharp thin face with light blue eyes and high cheekbones, accentuated by the fact that his hair was braided and pulled back behind his ears.

_Those ears, I want to lick them._

She physically had to force herself back into the conversation before she became lost in her naughty fantasies.

"Do not worry Legolas; this is the girl that I spoke of."

"This is the girl who knows of our future?" A new voice cut in and she saw that it belonged to another male who she deduced must be Boromir. He was dressed rather lavishly and stood around the same height as her. He had the beginnings of a beard on his face and a rather skeptical look in his eyes.

"If you can really see the future, tell me what am I thinking right now?!" came a high pitched voice from beside Gandalf.

"It doesn't really work like that Pip." Cut in another.

"How do you know? You can't see the future Merry."

She watched as Merry gave a long suffering sigh before turning to her with smile and a shrug. She laughed and smiled back at the pair of them. They were both so small, barely waist height. If she hadn't taken the time to really look at them she would have thought them children.

Standing next to them were two more hobbits. One was slightly large with red brown hair and a wary look on his face, she knew immediately that he was Sam. And then there was the last hobbit. He had dark hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her, noticing her gaze, and she was startled to see the overwhelming sorrow in his stare, she quickly looked away.

"Are you sure about this?" She heard Aragorn ask in Gandalf's direction.

"Yes, yes I am sure."

"But she is so young."

Jessica decided it was time to actually be part of the conversation.

"Yeah still here guys. Don't worry about me; I'm not trying to join your gang or anything. You're still the fellowship; I'm just kinda like your unofficial tour guide."

"Can you wield a weapon?" Boromir asked, though not unkindly.

"No, but I don't plan on doing any fighting. If we get attacked I'll stay out of the way and in the back. No unnecessary heroics from me, I promise."

Boromir nodded as if pleased with her practicality.

"I do not wish to sound harsh but you must know that we cannot spend our time concerned for your safety. If you are in danger and we can help then we will, but our main priority is to get Frodo safely to Mordor. You must understand this before we go any further." Aragorn spoke, his tone gentle.

"Understood." Jessica smiled reassuringly towards him. "I know I'm not Xena warrior princess, I'm not trying to change anything. I'm merely here for moral support."

Gandalf nodded as if pleased with his choice of Earthly companion.

_This is like some fucked up Dr Who episode with Gandalf taking me off to another world to help fight evil.  
_

"Then you are most welcome to join us. Once again, I apologise for my earlier actions upon our meeting." Aragorn offered her a small smile.

"It's cool. I'm just glad it was you and not a spider the size of a horse. I was getting ready to do some old school Dragon Ball Vegeta explosion to kill us both." She joked.

"Begging your pardon, but I do not understand the words of which you speak."

"Okay I was lying, I was totally getting ready to make a run for it and I'd have screamed like a little girl the whole way through the forest."

Aragorn looked totally lost in the conversation but simply smiled at her, as an adult would when indulging a little child. Jessica shrugged and cast a 'help me' look in Gandalf's direction.

"Let us make haste as we talk." Gandalf grumbled as they all began to walk on. Jessica picked up her bag, balancing the strap on her right shoulder, and jogged to catch them up.

"You don't like spiders?" she heard a different voice ask her

"Who does?" She laughed as she looked down to give Pippin a smile.

"I suppose I wouldn't like them very much but I have yet to meet one."

Jessica felt her eyes stray over to Frodo and Sam without her permission, knowing they would definitely meet one.

"Jessica?"

"Sorry, just feeling a little star struck." _Mixed with disbelief._

"Must be strange to be so far from home and your family." Boromir smiled as he addressed her.

"Strange doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Do you miss your family?" This time it was Merry who asked her.

"Not yet, I've barely been gone an hour."

"But you're never going to see them again."

The group fell into an awkward silence and she felt bad when she saw the blush rise on Merry's face. She touched his shoulder gently then quickly removed her hand when he looked at her; she wasn't good at all this emotional stuff.

"I guess that hasn't really sunk in yet." She whispered but she found she wasn't sad. "I know me going missing and not giving them an explanation is kind of selfish but I know my parents will be well looked after."

"You have no siblings?" Boromir asked as Jessica shook her head. "What of your husband? He must be quite a man to allow his wife to travel far away with many other men and no hope of return?" his tone was merely curious not patronising.

"I don't have a husband." Jessica shrugged feeling completely awkward with all the attention aimed at her.

"Forgive me." Boromir stuttered quickly. "I did not mean to offend. I do not know the customs of your world. It is just unusual for me to see a maiden of your age who is not born of nobility. In Gondor most commoners are wed and with child by the time they come of age."

She resisted the urge to call the people of Gondor a bunch of paedophiles.

"Do you have a wife?" She asked trying to remember whether or not Tolkien had ever mentioned Boromir having one or not.

"Nay my lady. I have not had the time to court maidens but when I return I will be searching for a woman to wed, not a child." He cast a knowing glance her way and she smiled gratefully at him. At least he wasn't a pervert.

They continued to walk but thankfully she didn't have to deal with anymore questions thrown her way as they seemed to separate into smaller groups and talk amongst themselves. Jessica was content to just take in the scenery and surreptitiously study the people she was with.

Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn were further in front than the rest and she could make out the distant sound of a conversation in Elvish.

_Wish Gandalf would work his magic so I can understand that language, it sounds so pretty._

Looking at Legolas made her think of her beloved pet, though she was sure the elf wouldn't appreciate that thought.

_Who would? Looking at you makes me think of my dog, hardly the most flattering sentence in the world._

"I wish my dog could text me." She muttered before realising she had left her iPhone in her living room. _Not that I'd get signal here anyway. Talk about long distance phone calls. _

"Can we stop for dinner or supper?" She heard Pippin's voice take on a whining quality. "We've been walking for hours and I'm starved. I think I can see my bones!"

"I very much doubt that master Pippin." Came Gandalf's reply. "But yes I suppose we could stop here for the night, the sun has started to set and it will be dark soon. We are not too far from Rivendell; we may risk a small fire for you to cook upon Sam."

Jessica's stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed with embarrassment as those closest to her turned and stared.

"Man, I would kill for a Middle Earth McDonalds."

* * *

A little while later they had a small fire lit and the ten of them were gathered around in a circle sitting on their bedrolls. Jessica had taken off her Bon Jovi hoodie and bundled it to use as a cushion but Gandalf had surprised her and, with a knowing twinkle in his eye, had handed her her very own bed roll. She immediately put her warm hoodie back on, mainly to keep out the oncoming night's chill and also because everyone had eyed her rather wearily as she sat there in just a tank top and leggings.

Pippin was sat next to her heartily eating his fill of bacon and eggs before he looked up at her with a mouthful and asked if she wanted some more.

"No thanks." She laughed. "I've already had two plates full."

Sam had insisted on cooking the bacon and eggs that they had packed before they spoiled meaning lots had gotten cooked and everyone had a hearty fill of meat, well all except Legolas who looked happy snacking on some berries and an apple. She realised that soon they wouldn't be eating as much or as well and she almost groaned out loud. Jessica's love of food was only surpassed by the hobbits'.

She realised that Pippin was looking at her thoughtfully and she turned, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"I think we should be friends." He announced quite suddenly. "I've never had a girl friend, well not a human one and you love food, so I think we should be friends."

_Aren't hobbits just a-fucking-dorable?_

"Well if you like girls who high-five their dog more often than they'd like to admit, then you're gonna love being my friend." She grinned.

"High five?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Yeah it's kind of like a gesture of celebration." She raised her palm and told him to hit it with his own hand. He looked at her like she was a little bit mental but complied anyway.

"I see." He replied, but it was clear from his face that he didn't. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"I suppose that probably looks really strange to people who aren't from Earth."

She had to take a moment to contemplate that she had just used the words '_people who aren't from Earth' _in a genuine sentence.

_There's something I never thought I'd be saying. Am I technically an alien here?_

"You do say and do some strange things." Pippin said, almost shyly. "And you wear odd garments, made from the strangest material." She saw that his eyes were focused on her handbag which was resting in front of her.

"Do you wanna look?" She asked grabbing her bag and handing it over to him.

A loud laugh drew her eyes to across the fire to where the taller members of the group were sharing a conversation. She noticed that, now he had finished eating, Legolas was no longer sitting crossed legged on his bedroll but was instead standing beside Aragorn, arms folded and eyes scanning the distance. She saw him smile every so often at something that was said and turn to share an amused glance with Aragorn or Gandalf. It felt strange to be looking at a character that had been her first sexual fantasy when she was just thirteen years old.

"What is this lass?"

She turned back to Pippin in confusion to see that Gimli was now at his side and they had both emptied the contents of her bag onto the floor.

She resisted the urge to recoil in horror as she saw the dwarf holding up one of her tampons. She also realised that Gimli's loud voice had drawn the eyes of all the others as they awaited her answer.

"It's uh… it's for injuries. You know if you get like a nose bleed or your ears are bleeding or something."

She wasn't exactly ashamed to tell them its real purpose but she couldn't deal with the awkwardness of explaining a 21st century invention meant to aid her menstrual cycle to a bunch of medieval men she had just met.

"Sounds useful." The dwarf grunted. "Mind if I take one?" then he added hastily "for _if_ someone gets hurt, which won't be me. We dwarfs don't get injured easily!"

"Uh… sure, knock yourself out."

He looked startled.

"I wouldn't purposely injure myself just so I could use it."

"What? Oh! Oh no, I didn't mean literally knock yourself out, it's… well it's a saying, an expression…" She trailed off.

"I think it's time we get some rest." Gandalf's voice echoed in the quiet of the forest as he began the task of extinguishing the fire. Jessica set about gathering up all her belongings and placing them back inside her bag, minus one tampon which now resided with Gimli.

"I shall take first watch." She heard Legolas' quiet voice. "My heart longs to be amongst the trees and close to the stars."

"_Be iest lín_." She heard Aragorn reply. "Wake me in a little while and I will relieve you from your watch."

"_Losto vae_ Aragorn_._" He replied with a small smile.

"_Fuin vaer mellon nin_."

She then watched as Legolas silently vanished into the forest. Jessica smiled as she lay down on her bedroll and let sleep take her.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Ú-chenion Gandalf_. _N__eth __pedo ned I edro __thurin_ a_marth faeg! He lothron coth. _-Gandalf I don't understand. You spoke in the open of our quest! She may be a foe.

_Be iest lín _- As you wish.

_Losto vae _-Sleep well.

_Fuin vaer mellon nin_ - Good night my friend.

* * *

I know having the translations at the end may be annoying to some but this is Jessica's perspective and she doesn't understand the language so I wanted to try and put the reader in the same situation as her, even though I told you what it meant at the end. Also the words spoken aren't all that important so it doesn't really matter if you had the translations or not. And lastly, I'm definitely NO expert in Sindarin so I've probably butchered it completely but I did try and did my research so hopefully you can overlook any mistakes.

Review and let me know what you think.

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed my story, I really do love hearing from you, especially as I am so nervous about how my OC comes across. I'm waiting for the dreaded 'your OC is a Mary Sue' review that most LOTR OC stories seem to get.

Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing from Middle Earth, it all belongs to Tolkien.

* * *

Jessica woke slowly the next morning, the sun low in the sky and the moon still hanging in the air. She resisted the urge to groan knowing that, with the sun starting to rise, soon the others would be awake and they would be on their way again.

_More walking. Joy. I need at least ten hours sleep._

She slowly blinked open her eyes, still half asleep, when the sound of softly whispered voices reached her ears. The slightly high pitch alerted her to the fact that the hobbits were awake and although she felt rude for eavesdropping she strained her ears to hear what they were talking about.

"She is slightly strange looking." She heard Merry's soft voice say.

"Mhmm, too tall and thin." Pippin agreed.

"Doesn't she get cold?" Merry's voice sounded again. "There's no fat to keep her warm, and she isn't wearing much."

"But she does have very pretty hair."

"That she does except for the hair on her brows, that is rather strange and sparse."

Jessica rolled her eyes, realising they were talking about her. She didn't mind that much as it was only natural for them to be curious of someone from another world.

_Who wouldn't be? If this was Earth and someone arrived from another world they'd have been carted off to Area 51._

Without drawing any attention to herself she bought up a manicured hand to her face and stroked a slender finger across one of her eyebrows and frowned.

_I'm getting called strange 'cause I tweeze and don't have a monobrow. Honestly. _

"Shh Merry, don't let her hear you. She might be self conscious about it. I know I would be if I couldn't grow hair on my face properly."

"You're right, it was quite mean of me to mention."

"You should say something nice about her now; it's the only way to make up for it."

"Hmm." She heard Merry making a low humming sound deep in his throat as if he were thinking. "Aha! Her teeth, she has very nice teeth, quite white and straight. Perfect meat eating teeth, any well respecting hobbit can appreciate a strong set of teeth."

Jessica sat up quite abruptly flashing a somewhat predatory smile making sure she showed off every one of her teeth. "You can thank braces, my dentist and Colgate."

The two hobbits jumped and Pippin let out a little shriek as they looked over at the human who was now sitting up and grinning at them.

"I… I… I'm sorry Miss Jessica; we didn't mean to be talking about you whilst you were sleeping. You must think us very rude." Merry apologised whilst looking down.

"Nah, it's fine." She laughed, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her bed hair. "It's nice to know I have pretty hair and teeth. One of the more stranger compliments I've ever gotten, but still."

She reached for her handbag and pulled out her hairbrush starting to work through the tangles in her hair. Once it was smooth she pulled out her perfume and sprayed some lightly on her wrist and then took out her chewing gum and popped one in her mouth to help with her morning breath. Feeling slightly more human she made her good mornings to those that were awake and set about helping Sam gather some dry wood so that they could build a smile fire for them to cook breakfast on.

She watched as Aragorn made his way over to where Boromir still slept heavily and saw him look over to Legolas who was standing on the outside of the group, eyes scanning the trees.

"Legolas, will you wake Gimli?" Aragorn's voice sounded low and harsh in the early dawn as he bent to wake Boromir.

Jessica turned to look at Legolas, knowing at this point in the journey that he and the dwarf harboured nothing but contempt for each other, so she was quite surprised at the small smirk which lit Legolas' face.

He moved silently to Gimli's side and bent low so that his lips were close to his ear.

"Gimli!" He hissed, his voice a sinister whisper.

The dwarf jerked awake spluttering harsh sounding words that Jessica guessed were Dwarvish swear words. He grabbed blindly for his axe which was lying at his side and looked around rapidly. Legolas however was now sat at the opposite side of the camp, the picture of innocence, as he sat examining one of his blades. To anyone else it would look as if he had been there the whole time but Jessica knew he had used his elven stealth to steal away before the dwarf had even opened his eyes.

"Everything alright Gimli?" She called across to the dwarf, using all of her will power to fight the amusement she was feeling. As furtively as she could she stole a look at Legolas to see that his head was down, eyes on his blade, but she could see the small grin on his lips.

"What? Aye lass, I'm grand. Just… just squatting a blasted insect." He lied as he moved his axe about his head, hitting at the air as if to make his point.

She chuckled lightly choosing not to comment and save the dwarf his dignity.

Once breakfast was cooked and eaten the fellowship plus Jessica were on their way once again. Jessica spent most of the time trying to remember the order of which the story's events unfolded. She couldn't wait until _Lothlórien_ and to meet Galadriel but then she also noted that some events she was not looking forward to, like the mines of Moria and the death of certain members. Her eyes made their way over to Boromir who was chatting happily with Gimli.

_I never really cared for him much as a character but he's actually an alright guy. I suppose actually knowing a person is different to just reading about them. His death will be real not just words in a book._

Jessica really enjoyed the scenery for about all of an hour and then it all just kind of looked the same.

_Tree, tree, oh look… some more trees. Getting real bored of all this nature and shit._

Searching through her bag she found her iPod and decided to listen to some music. She put in her ear buds and pressed shuffle. The first song that came on was _Nicki Minaj, Super Bass._

She started humming as she walked, wiggling her hips slightly.

"Oh, a mothafucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. Money make a drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho!" She sang lightly.

She jumped suddenly as she nearly walked into Pippin as he had stopped walking and was staring at her strangely.

"Jessica, what is that?" He asked pointing to her iPod. "And why where you singing badly? And what's a mother fucking trip?"

Her eyes widened as she looked around to check if anyone else had heard him. Pippin may have been an adult hobbit but he was so innocent she felt like she was corrupting a child.

"It's called an iPod." She explained, hoping he would forget his other questions. "It's a device that plays music."

"You were singing a song from your world?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Can I listen?"

"Uh… maybe later?"

_When I've had chance to find a swear free, hobbit friendly song._

"Why were you singing so badly?"

She shot him a dirty look.

"Some of us aren't blessed with natural talent like you Pippin." She smiled.

"I thought all girls could sing well?"

"Not this one." She shrugged with a laugh.

He nodded and wondered off to talk with Merry.

"What's your world like?" She heard a quiet voice ask from beside her.

She looked down in surprise to see Frodo was looking up at her through large blue eyes.

"That's a loaded question… I wouldn't know where to begin. I live in the city, in a small flat and there are shops everywhere, where you can buy practically everything and anything at your convenience. Travel takes minutes by cars, which are like large mechanical machines on wheels…" She trailed off seeing the absolute confusion on his face.

"It sounds… different." He finished.

"Yeah, I would never be able to accurately explain it to you. Things like taxis, hair straighteners, televisions, music videos, YouTube, the internet, mobile phones, celebrities, chocolate, France, aeroplanes, school, English literature…"

He nodded at her with a smile just letting her talk.

"Sooo." Jessica grinned as she checked to make sure everyone else was walking ahead of them. "You know I gotta ask, can I see the ring?"

Frodo looked alarmed as he stepped away from her.

"What? You know I'm not a spy; I'm not even from this world! I just… I can't come all this way and not see the ring before it's d-" she stopped herself from saying _before it's destroyed. _She didn't know how much she could say or if it would be tempting fate to say it out loud. "I mean all the stuff I just listed about my world, I couldn't make that up. I'm not that creative!"

He looked at her dubiously but he seemed to relax slightly.

"I suppose." He smiled lightly. "But you could have just listed off made up words that mean nothing and I wouldn't know the difference."

"Touché." She laughed.

He looked at her, confused.

"It's the little things like that, you say odd words all the time, and do even odder things. That's what makes me think you're genuine. Plus I trust Gandalf." He opened the top of his shirt slightly, pulling out chain that was around his neck, on the end dangled a gold ring.

Jessica gasped, staring at it intently. She moved closer to him, bending at the waist so that she was eye level with the famed ring. She inspected it closely before frowning.

"That's it? It's so… tacky. Sauron couldn't stick a diamond on it or something? Tiffany's wouldn't be caught dead selling something like that."

Frodo blinked as if surprised and then startled both of them by laughing, loudly. It drew the attention of the other men as they all stopped walking and turned to see what had Frodo so amused.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked curiously. He hadn't heard his friend laugh that loudly since before he was given the burden of carrying the one ring.

The fellowship froze as they turned to see Frodo dangling the ring in front of him and Jessica bent over staring at it. Aragorn's hand went straight to his sword but was stilled by Gandalf's hand on his.

"Do not be alarmed, the ring does not call to her."

Jessica's head snapped up as she saw everyone was now staring at herself and Frodo.

"What?" she asked.

"You have not heard the ring calling to you and you will not for you are not of this world. The ring does not affect you; it has no power over you."

Aragorn swiftly turned to face Gandalf as Frodo shoved the ring back under his shirt.

"Then why does the girl not carry it?" Aragorn asked. "If she is not tempted by its power why are we making the hobbit suffer this task?"

"Because if Jessica were to actually touch the ring she would perish upon contact."

"You didn't think to mention this before?" Jessica almost shrieked as she jumped back from Frodo and the ring of death.

"She would die? But you said the ring does not affect her?"

"It doesn't but it is still dark magic. Jessica comes from a world where magic does not exist. We on Middle Earth have remnants of magic within us which allows us to touch things afflicted with dark magic, Jessica had no tolerance within her, therefore upon touching the ring, the evil within it would consume her mortal flesh instantly and she would cease to exist. Now we shall have no more talk of this, we are too far from Rivendell to speak of this so openly. Frodo you keep it hidden, you hear me?"

"Yes Gandalf." But he smiled as he realised something, he had at least one person he could definitely trust on this quest. The ring did not call out to her, offering false promises and neither would she try to take it for she would die if her finger so much as brushed against it. He had found someone who he could trust unconditionally.

Jessica, feeling weary, decided to put her ear buds back in and listen to some music.

_Never touching the ring. Death by killer jewellery. How lame would that be?_

She pressed play to finish listening to _Super Bass _but was startled when she noticed Legolas appear at her side. She pulled out an ear bud as he started to talk.

"It is not often that I think of my elven hearing as a curse but I kindly implore you to cease the noise created by that device… _iesten_." He didn't look at her and his face was impassive but Jessica could hear the slight teasing in his voice. She also noticed the slight pained look he gave towards her iPod as he winced and rubbed at his ears.

The last time Jessica blushed was when she was nine years old and a boy in her class had told her he wanted to marry her. Now, as a fully grown woman who hadn't blushed in fourteen years, she couldn't help the blood that rose to her cheeks as she realised Legolas, with his superior hearing, could hear her listening to Nicki Minaj and singing along to it.

_Stop it! What are you twelve? Blushing 'cause a guy/elf is talking to you. He's not judging your music taste; he'd probably hate every song on your iPod. For all he knows Nicki Minaj is the Beethoven of the 21__st__ century… but even so maybe you should stick to some Oasis or Whitesnake from now on, something a little less embarrassing and a little easier on the guy's sensitive ears._

"Uh yeah, sure. Sorry dude."

"_Le hannon_."

"No need to thank me." She smiled at him slyly as she saw the shock register on his face that she had understood him.

"_Pedil edhellen?_"

"I have no idea what you just said. I just know a few words in Sindarin. I loved the language so much, a few words kinda stuck with me. Plus I watched the movies more times than I can count and I know it practically off by heart, even the Elvish parts."

"None the less my lady, it is quite impressive." He offered her a small smile. "Rarely am I surprised by mortals, but you caught me quite unaware by knowing the words I spoke in the tongue of elf-kind."

"Worried I'd understood all those Elvish conversations you and Aragorn were having? Weren't talking about me, were you?" She asked cheekily.

"Nay my lady, I would never be so rude. Elves rarely indulge in idle talk or rumour; the lives of mortals hold little interest to us."

"I guess when you live forever we're kind of insignificant. I get it."

"I never said you were insignificant."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He made no reply but his head shot up as if he were listening to someone speak.

"I will leave you now, Mithrandir has need of me. Stay close to the group."

And then he was gone. She looked up realising that the rest of them were quite a bit ahead of her and Legolas was already with them, conversing with Gandalf. Jessica was both awed and annoyed at his speed.

_Elves, to be _that _good looking and _that_ athletic. Lucky bastards._

Jessica broke into a quick jog to catch them up and was already out of breath after thirty seconds. She smiled as she reached the hobbits, hearing them talking once more about food. She looked up to see that the sky was beginning to darken so they would hopefully be making camp for the night soon. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep. She knew there would be no fire tonight as they were too far from the safety of Rivendell and were walking along the edge of a forest, far too exposed for their liking.

It was while she was lost in her thoughts that the fellowship suddenly drew to a halt and she walked into the back of Boromir.

"Dude, what the-" she was cut off abruptly as Boromir placed a hand roughly over her mouth. She looked at him in surprise but he only placed a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. She nodded, suddenly noticing that the others stood alert. He removed his hand and turned back to face Legolas' direction.

The elf was slightly in front, bow in front of him and an arrow notched and aimed towards a rather dense part of the forest. And that was when Jessica began to panic, albeit silently, because she valued her life too much to do it out loud.

_Whatever you do, do not wet yourself. You knew this would be a dangerous quest, don't freak out at the first sign of danger._

Outwardly Jessica looked calm and alert but inside she was thinking about all the horrible ways a person could be killed. She quickly tried to recall something, _anything, _she was taught at the two karate lessons she had attended.

_You mean those karate lessons that you quit because the instructor told you you'd eventually have to fight people and you freaked out imagining you were going to get beat up by some black belt Jackie Chan?_

She could hardly keep herself still; everyone was just standing around with worried expressions watching Legolas up front with his head cocked slightly to the side, but nothing was actually happening. The anticipation was freaking her out more than actually being attacked.

_The __atmosphere is getting a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my liking._

And then the sound of an arrow being released and hitting a solid object pierced the stillness of the air.

"Legolas?" She heard Aragorn ask in no more than a whisper but due to the silence of the others everyone had heard him.

"A single orc."

"He is dead?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas nodded.

"My aim is true."

They started to move towards where Legolas had shot and Jessica followed with morbid curiosity. They came across the body of an ugly looking creature. It was around the same height as Jessica with green skin and a face that looked slightly ape like. In the middle of that face was a single arrow which Legolas pulled from it and wiped down before replacing it in his quiver. Jessica was more disturbed by the sight of the orc on the ground rather than the grotesque injury to its face. Whilst at university she had worked part time as a secretary in a funeral parlour so death wasn't new to her, orcs however, had at that time been entirely fantasy.

"That thing is ugly. I think your arrow improved its looks." She commented lightly.

"What is an orc doing out here, all alone?" Gandalf mused out loud. "There is no pack nearby?" he turned to Legolas.

"Nay, it was making a low whining sound, that is how I realised its presence. 'Tis a relatively young orc, it must have somehow separated from its pack and wondered far out in search of its kin."

"Dumb creatures." She heard Pippin mutter.

"_Mae carnen_ Legolas, I think we should find a safe spot to rest for the night. I will take the first watch." Aragorn said as the fellowship started walking further into the forest and away from its edge, hoping to be afforded some safety in the denseness of the trees.

Once they had found a spot that they all agreed upon, the fellowship began to unfurl their bedrolls and settle down for the night. Jessica pulled hers from her handbag and began to make her way over to where Legolas was sat on top of his, eating a green apple.

"Jessica?" Pippin questioned her as she walked away from the spot next to him.

"I'm gonna go sleep next to Legolas." She saw the elf raise his head to stare at her as she spoke his name. "No offence but the dude killed an orc I couldn't even see. He's killer with that bow and has awesome hearing. If I'm willingly making myself unconscious for a few hours out in the middle of nowhere I'd rather be next to an elf." She shrugged lightly hoping Pippin wasn't offended but he just smiled at her and wished her goodnight.

She awkwardly placed her bedroll next to Legolas' knowing that he had heard everything she had just said. She made sure to place hers a respectful distance from his before lying down and curling up to keep herself warm.

She was relieved when he didn't say anything just lay down with his legs crossed at his ankles and his arms behind his head. She closed her eyes hoping she could relax enough to sleep when she suddenly heard Legolas' soft voice singing quietly in Elvish. She had read that elve's liked to sing but nothing could have prepared her for the beauty of Elvish singing or the peace those songs provided. It was so haunting, so… _inhuman, _no mortal could sing those songs and do them justice. She closed her eyes feeling like she was personally being sung to sleep by her very own Elvish lullaby.

* * *

TRANSALTIONS:

_Iesten – _Please.

_Le hannon _– Thank you.

_Pedil edhellen _– You speak Elvish?

_Mae carnen_ – Well Done.

* * *

Next update will get to events that you will recognise from the film, I'll try to make it so that it isn't too repetitive as I'm sure you've all read/seen about it millions of times.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though this is my longest chapter yet I struggled with this one the most. I struggled incorporating the film and actual events whilst still trying to keep my OC current and involved, without stealing lines or changing the plot too much. I also struggled trying to keep my OC in character whilst writing dialogue from the film. Hopefully I did it some justice but I must say I'm not 100% happy with this chapter and that really annoys me.

SO please review and let me know if I messed up spectacularly.

Also thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

* * *

The next day the fellowship, plus Jessica, all rose along with the sun and started their journey towards the south passage. They left the comfort of the forest and now made their way along a desert wasteland which was dry and littered with large rocks. As much as Jessica had hated walking in the forest she hated even more so being out in the open and having to navigate her way over the sparse shrubbery and large stones in her path.

During her time with the fellowship she had managed to avoid needing to go to the toilet whilst they were walking and instead choosing to go when they rested or at night time but now, as they walked on, she felt that she very much had to go.

"Hey guys!" She called to the others. Once again, being the slowest walker, she found herself at the back of the group and had to wait for them all to stop and turn towards her. "I need to go." She muttered.

She saw Gandalf sigh before he waved a hand at her dismissing her.

_The good thing about this place is that I have plenty of boulders to hide behind._

Although the knowledge that Legolas could definitely hear her was still a little unnerving.

_Stop thinking about that, it'll make you nervous and you won't be able to pee under pressure. _

Finally she had managed to relieve herself, careful not to get any on herself, and made her way back over to join the guys.

"I would kill for a sink and some soap."

They did carry some small soaps with them but with no stream or river nearby she would have to wait to wash. It also didn't escape her notice that it was now her third day without a shower. She had stopped at a stream earlier to wash her face and under her arms but without actually bathing she knew she was starting to smell pretty ripe.

_Not even Dior Hypnotic is going to cover up this smell._

She ran her hands through her greasy hair and frowned.

"Ugh, you could fry an egg on this." She muttered in disgust, she had always been most prideful of her long blonde hair and the state it was in now was killing her.

She looked up and realised that with her inner musings she had fallen far behind, once again. She jogged lightly to catch them up, wincing with every step, as she trod on painful blisters and no doubt created new ones. She was at least grateful that she was wearing her Nike running shoes and not some flip flops or a pair of work heels when she decided to stumble into Middle Earth.

Once she had reached the fellowship she slowed to a walk, breathing deeply from her little sprint. She looked over to Sam and gazed longingly at the pony beside him.

_Surely it'd be okay for me to ride him? Just for a little while. I am dying._

"Jessica?" She heard Sam call out to her, obviously noticing her stare.

"What, sorry?" She asked shaking her head and drawing her gaze away from the pony.

_I must look deranged; staring at the pony like it's my soul mate._

"Do you want to lead Bill for a little while? He's awful friendly, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you stroking him some." He asked, misinterpreting her longing look for a love of animals rather than the need to sit down.

"Yeah, no. That horse phase every little girl goes through? Me, not so much. I haven't even seen Black Beauty." To be perfectly honest horses kind of scared her a little.

Sam shrugged, seeming a little confused, before turning back to the front and continuing on with his walking.

_My poor aching feet, the first thing I'm doing once this whole war thing is over is getting a pedicure and a foot massage. And then a shower. And a bikini wax. And a burger._

Her stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food and Pippin, her food soul mate, somehow seemed to be on the exact same wave length as he suddenly announced his undying hunger.

Gandalf announced that they would stop for food and Jessica would have done a victory dance if her feet didn't feel like they needed amputating. A small fire was lit and Sam bought out some sausages and eggs that he had apparently hoarded and started to cook them, the smell making Jessica delirious as she had thought all the meat had been eaten.

Jessica sat next to Frodo watching Merry and Pippin sparring with Boromir who was yelling instructions at them. Sam approached them and offered them a plate of food which Jessica happily accepted and began to eat in a very unladylike manner.

Gimli, who was stood nearby, was beginning to get agitated and Jessica could see him shooting dirty looks at Legolas, who was stood on a boulder looking out at the landscape.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli stated loudly.

Jessica hid a small grin, realising it was the first time any of the fellowship had ever spoken a line from the film.

_It's going to be hard not saying it along with them._

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." She heard Gandalf reply.

It was at that moment that two things happened. Legolas jumped from one stone to another nearby and was staring fixatedly at something in the sky and that Jessica also realised what part of the movie those lines were from.

"Shit." She gasped as everyone turned to stare at her in surprise and some with mild disgust, at her cursing. She stood up, ignoring the stares, and pretended to stretch lightly. As she did she scanned her eyes around for somewhere she could hide that would provide her with cover. She knew she was the slowest member of the fellowship and didn't want to slow them down once they all started to hide so as inconspicuously as she could she just shrugged off the questioning glances and started to slowly make her way over to a gap under some shrubbery.

That's when she heard Sam finally speak up.

"What is that?"

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replied to which Jessica laughed.

"What cloud have you seen that looks like that? Dude you need to go to Specsavers."

Gimli shot her a glare, not understanding her words but knowing by her tone that she was mocking him.

"Are you offering me insult lass?"

Her eyes widened as she held her hands up in the universal sign for surrender, a wry grin on her face.

"It's moving fast… against the wind!" Boromir spoke with alarm.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as he began picking up stray cloaks that littered the ground.

"Hurry!" Boromir agreed as he found a place large enough for him to hide.

"Take cover!" Aragorn hissed as Sam emptied the water from the pan over the fire, extinguishing the flames and then ran for cover.

Jessica had already made her way over to her chosen hiding spot and curled up tight, trying to make herself as small as possible. She really wasn't all that inconspicuous whilst wearing a bright red hoodie, she dearly hoped the shrubbery was thick enough to hide her from sight.

At that moment what looked to be large crows started to circle where they were hiding, cawing loudly and making Jessica clutch at her ears.

Once they had circled twice they flew away and Gandalf left his hiding spot, the rest following his lead.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Jessica groaned out loud.

"I am not dressed for snow."

* * *

When they first hit the snow at the base of Caradhras Jessica was apprehensive and maybe even a little excited. She grabbed some snow between her fingers until it started to melt and then rubbed it through her hair.

_There's no showers, I'll take what I can get._

The snow even seemed to put the hobbits in good spirits after many days walking. They each grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it into balls and started throwing it at each other. Jessica grinned as she realised they were having a good old fashioned snowball fight. That grin was however, promptly knocked off her face as she took a snowball to the chin.

She spluttered indignantly as she looked for the culprit only to find Merry staring at her with a guilty expression. He looked so apprehensive that Jessica couldn't help but laugh and whilst Merry stood watching her uncertainly she bent down and gathered her own snowball, throwing it straight at him.

Merry seemed to have faster reflexes than her and moved just in time to avoid being hit, sending it sailing straight into the back of Gimli's head. The dwarf yelped in surprise and turned in anger demanding to know who had struck him.

Jessica silently pointed to Pippin and moved past the angry dwarf, whistling innocently as she walked to catch up with Gandalf.

"You are to let a poor innocent hobbit take the blame?" She heard an amused voice from behind and turned to see Aragorn smiling at her.

"Don't tell Gimli, but he's kinda scary when he's angry."

Aragorn laughed as they both turned to see that the dwarf was now engaged in the snowball fight with the hobbits.

"Boromir, come join us!" Pippin yelled, laughing happily.

The main in question looked to them with a smile on his face but politely declined. He knew it would be unwise to get wet with snow when it was going to get far colder the further up the mountain they travelled. He was from the race of men and knew he would feel the cold much more than any of the other companions.

"Legolas?" Pippin called.

Legolas turned to face the hobbit, shaking his head, as he was on look out duty; however it was then that he noticed Gimli had joined in on the fun. He stealthily made his way down towards where they were playing and quickly aimed a snowball which landed in Gimli's beard.

The dwarf looked outraged, his face turning purple.

"Why… why you, you pointy eared…" He gathered a large amount of snow and aimed it in Legolas' direction; however the elf was much too fast and possessed superior eyesight meaning that he easily dodged every attempt, which only served to anger Gimli more.

Jessica shook her head but couldn't stop the large smile that formed on her face. Legolas really did love winding Gimli up.

Gandalf laughed at the antics going on around him before announcing that they really must be on their way. Jessica was a little sad; she loved seeing them all have fun but knew they had to continue on.

_Even if we are just going to come straight back down. Can't I just ask if I can wait here?_

* * *

After a while of walking Jessica started to feel the effects of the snow and the shivering set in. Her hands were going numb and she had to cup them to her mouth and blow warm air into them just to stop her fingers from turning blue. She resisted complaining out loud, as much as she wanted to, as she didn't want to seem like she was a burden and besides, Gimli was doing it for her.

"Snow, bah! This is why we dwarves stay underground!" He muttered shooting a glare at Legolas who didn't leave as much as a footprint behind him. He sauntered past Gimli, shooting him a smug look which made the dwarf curse in a harsh sounding language.

"Are you well?" Boromir asked from in front of her.

"Yeah, just a little cold."

"I would imagine. You aren't dressed appropriately for this weather."

She nodded, not sure what else to say and continued to blow into her cupped hands.

"Here, take these, they may help a little."

She looked up to see Boromir was removing his leather gloves and holding them out to her.

"No, I cant, they're yours. Your hands will freeze without them."

"I can wrap my hands within my cloak; however your hands will freeze without them. I will not take no for an answer."

She smiled gratefully as she took them and slipped them on; sighing in relief at how warm they felt.

"Thank you."

"Do not think of it."

They continued on for a little while but as the snow got deeper and the mountain steeper, Jessica started to trip more often, continually bumping into Frodo who was walking at her side.

It was at that moment that Frodo cried out and fell from beside her, tumbling down the mountain and landing at Aragorn's feet.

Boromir, who stood at her other side, walked towards where Frodo had fallen and retrieved something from within the snow upon the ground. When he held it up the sunlight glinted off the ring and suddenly every member had stopped walking and were staring at Boromir, weary looks upon their faces.

"Boromir." Aragorn's voice was soft but held clear warning.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir mused, his eyes fixated on the ring before him, dangling by a silver chain.

Jessica shivered as they all stood watching Boromir but she couldn't help rolling her eyes. She walked forward a few paces to stand next to him and gently yanked the chain out of his hand.

"Gimme that." She muttered. "I'm freezing my tits off and you're all just standing around like you're waiting for a Beyonc_é _concert."

She made her way over to Frodo and passed him the chain, careful not to touch the ring. She was wearing Boromir's thick gloves and was sure it wouldn't harm her through the gloves but she wasn't taking any chances. Frodo smiled gratefully at her as he secured the ring back around his neck.

"Jessica." Gandalf's tone held a hint of disapproval.

"What? I didn't change anything. Just sped up some of the anti-climatic drama."

"Still, you would do well not to interfere with matters concerning the one ring."

"You guys would do well to interfere every once in a while. If Elrond would have just snatched the ring from Isildur when they were up in Mt Doom we wouldn't even be in this situation right now."

She saw the frown on Gandalf's face and realised she had been pretty rude.

"Sorry." She muttered with a small smile.

Gandalf placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are only trying to help child, but things must be allowed to progress as they are meant to."

"I know, you're right. I'm just tired and cold, and I smell like I'm homeless, which I guess I technically am. It's making me irritable and I'm acting like a little bitch."

He frowned at her impolite word but nodded in understanding.

"As we all are."

* * *

They were well and truly up the mountain when the snow fall started, blistering their faces with the cold and paving the ground with thick inches of snow. Jessica was walking towards the back of the procession, carefully treading through the trail that was being made. Her limbs were numb and her blisters no longer hurt because she couldn't feel her feet at all. She had her hood up and the strings tied in front to try and keep her face warm and protected. She eyed the other member's enviously as they pulled their thick warm cloaks around them.

"So what kind of magic can that staff of yours do? Are we talking Tinker Bell kinda magic or are we talking Harry Potter kinda magic?" Jessica shouted towards Gandalf as she walked behind him, struggling in the snow.

"Why do you ask?" He replied over his shoulder.

"Well I was just wondering if you could turn me into an elf… only for like the next week. This snow is killing me. Actually you don't even have to turn me into an elf, just give me the ability to walk on top of the snow." She glared as Legolas' boots came level with her eyes and she looked up to see him casually just walking on top of the snow, which was now practically above their heads.

"I do not possess that kind of power young Jessica." Gandalf laughed as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "To change the race of which you were born, I think only the Valar themselves could grant you that."

"Right yeah clearly, how stupid of me. I mean you travel to a different world to bring me here, but letting me walk on snow, how silly of me." She muttered sarcastically as Gandalf continued to chuckle.

* * *

They found an opening to a small cave and Gandalf decided they should stop to rest for the night as it was getting dark and they were unlikely to find anywhere else to offer shelter nearby. Jessica agreed wholeheartedly. They had carried a little wood up the mountain with them but Gandalf was weary of starting a fire so they each took a hobbit to keep warm as the poor guys didn't even have a pair of shoes to protect their feet from the cold. Aragorn lay back to back with Frodo, as did Gimli with Sam, Boromir and Merry, and Gandalf and Pippin.

Jessica realised they would probably think it wildly inappropriate if she asked to cuddle with them so she found a spot by a wall where the snow didn't blow in and curled up on her bedroll, a thin scratchy blanket barely covering her long legs. Legolas sat on his bedroll near the mouth of the cave, legs crossed, as he kept watch for the night. Jessica felt cold just looking at him but the elf didn't seem to feel the temperature at all.

She tried to sleep but between the chattering of her teeth and Gimli's snoring she just couldn't find any comfort. She sat up pulling the poor excuse for a blanket around her shoulders and looked out at the setting sun. There was little light left now and she could just make out the silhouettes of those sleeping around her. As quietly as she could she made her way over to where Legolas sat, still looking out over the mountain, and sat down awkwardly next to him.

"You should be sleeping. What are you doing Jessica?" His voice was quiet but it still startled her in the stillness of the night.

"I'm just chilling… literally."

He turned to face her and gave her an odd look.

"You could not find sleep?"

"Too cold." She shrugged.

"Then you should move back into the base of the cave, it is far colder here."

She felt irrationally sad, like she had been dismissed by him.

"Oh… right, sorry if I'm bothering you, I was just… just feeling a little lonely, I guess. Sorry…" _Translation: I want to leech your body heat. _She made to stand only to be stilled by Legolas' hand reaching out and grabbing her arm in a gentle grip.

"_Dartho, havo dad iesten._ Forgive me; I did not intend to cause you offence."

"You didn't."

There was silence for a few moments before Legolas spoke again.

"Tell me of your home?"

"Why?" She laughed, "You don't understand a word I'm saying."

"You said you were lonely, if you wish to speak of things familiar to you, I will listen. Even if I do not understand."

"I don't want to bore you to death."

"I would like to listen… truly. There is little in life that elves cannot comprehend, it shall be a novel experience for me."

"You make me sound like a science experiment."

He didn't comment, just turned to face the opening of the cave, his gaze going to the skyline. Jessica followed his stare and felt herself gasp as she took in the night sky. She would never have been able to see that many stars back home. She never thought of herself as an outdoors type person who liked star gazing and taking in the scenery but the view before her was truly stunning.

"I… I guess the worst thing if I'm honest, is that I don't really miss many things from back home." Jessica spoke quietly surprising Legolas and herself. "I mean I miss the obvious like running water and Nutella, but other than that..."

She sighed giving a little shrug.

"I don't like doing the whole pity party thing, but I think the thing that hurts the most is that no one will miss me. I mean my mom and dad, and my best friend will for a while but they've all got people there for them and eventually they'll get over the loss. It's not that I'm upset that I don't have any friends to miss me, it's more that I didn't make my mark on that world. People like Martin Luther King, Edgar Allen Poe, even Hitler, they will be remembered for centuries to come, but me… I'll just be that girl that disappeared mysteriously and is then presumed dead. If I'm lucky they'll put one of my facebook selfie's on the news."

"You are making your mark here. People will write poems of your name and sing songs of your bravery. If you are to live in this world now, surely this is the world where it counts to be remembered."

"Yeah they'll write about me because I went with you guys, but there won't be anything in there about how brave I am." She smiled awkwardly.

"I think you are the bravest of all of us."

She looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow in question.

"To know of all the events that will come to pass, no matter how horrifying, and yet you still choose to accompany us. That is a very brave thing to do."

She smiled, hoping that the dark would conceal her expression but knowing very well that if Legolas chose to look at her his keen elven sight would give away how pleased she was at his words.

"You say brave, I say foolish." She laughed. They lapsed into a companionable silence as Jessica replayed their conversation in her head.

_Stop acting like such a girl, he's just being friendly._

Then a thought hit her.

"Oh God, they're gonna think I'm dead."

Legolas turned to her, alarmed at her tone.

"You are worried for your parents?"

"They'll search my home, my laptop!"

"I do not und-"

"I didn't wipe my laptop. No one should have their internet history revealed to the world. They'll find my weirdly stalkerish collection of Orlando Bloom pictures and the multiple screenshots I took of the hot guy from work and… _oh fuck_… they'll find the girly porn in my favourites renamed as popular clothes websites!"

"Gir-ly po-rn?" Legolas titled his head to the side, his slight accent sounding more pronounced on the foreign sounding words.

"Everyone does it, even girls!"

"I do not understand what it is you speak of, as I find with most the words that leave your mouth."

"And that is a huge relief." She grinned up at him, her panic abating slightly.

She shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew in more snow.

Legolas stood up slightly and unclipped his cloak before turning to Jessica and holding it out in front of her.

"Take this, you are turning blue _sell_."

She smiled as she took the cloak from him. She knew she should refuse it at least once, just to appear polite, but she was too cold to care. She gladly took it and wrapped herself up in it. It smelt wonderful and was so much thicker than her flimsy blanket.

_So not fair, he smells like he's just showered and his hair looks freshly washed and here I am looking like I decided to go for a swim in the McDonalds deep fat fryer. Elves are lucky bastards. Also, how awesome would a Big Mac meal be right now?_

"You're really not cold?" She asked Legolas, breaking the silence.

"I am an elf and have lived quite a long time by human standards. I would have felt the night's chill more severely when I was an elfling but now it hardly affects me. Woodland elves are made for the elements. Mortals have become too obsessed with surrounding themselves with bricks and walls; it makes them weak to nature."

"You're a little bit judgey."

"I am afraid you have confused me again."

"Judgemental… do you really think so little of us mortals?"

"Nay my lady, forgive me, I meant no offence. I think very highly of men. They do so much in the short time they are given, it must be hard to know that every morn you wake you are one day closer to death."

"Well that's a charming thought." She laughed slightly.

"I did not intend to sound as if I were belittling your race. One of the bravest men I have ever met hails from the race of men."

"Aragorn?" Jessica guessed, knowing that he and Legolas had a strong friendship.

_Such a bromance. I wish I could tell you that you're also going to become best friends with Gimli. Your face would be priceless._

"Yes." Legolas answered with a smile. He turned to face Jessica, taking in her pale face and blue lips. She was very brave indeed to come on this quest. "All races are equal… except maybe dwarves."

She laughed loudly and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not wanting to wake the others who were sleeping.

"You never know, one day you might actually be friends with a dwarf." She said from behind her hand as she laughed at the indignant expression on Legolas' face. It was then that she felt a literal icicle hanging from the tip of her nose.

"Gross." She muttered breaking it off and throwing out of the cave.

"Be still _pen tithen._" Legolas cupped his hands and bought them towards her until they covered her whole face, his fingertips at her hairline and his wrists by her chin. Then very slowly he lent forward and began to blow warm air through the hole he had created with his hands, directly onto her icy face.

Jessica was freezing but in that moment she felt so _hot_… and a little bit awkward.

But she let him continue because her face was warming up and his breath smelt nice, like mint and tea.

_Plus he has his hands on me, not my first choice of place but still…_

"Better?" He asked moving away and sitting back down on his own bedroll.

"Much." She replied somewhat shyly.

"Good, you should try to sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us when the sun rises."

"Yeah, good night Legolas." She stumbled blindly towards where her bedroll was inside the cave and snuggled up inside Legolas' cloak.

"_Elei velui_ Jessica."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Dartho, havo dad iesten. _– Wait, sit down please.

_Pen tithen_ – Little one.

___Sell_ - Child.

_Elei velui_ – Sweet dreams.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you kindly to everyone who has reviewed, hopefully I've gotten around to replying to you all by now. This is another chapter i'm not 100% happy with, I don't know what's wrong with me lately but hopefully it hasn't turned out as badly as I think. I think my main concern is trying to incorporate the words from the film and not have it be too repetitive or boring as I know most people would have read/seen it hundreds of times before. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Jessica slept restlessly that night. Not only was she weary from the bitter cold but the complete darkness also set her on edge. Whilst they had slept in the forest the stars had always cast a feint glow allowing her to see a little but within the cover of the cave the stars did not reach her eyes and therefore afforded her no sight, leaving her completely blind. She knew Legolas was still awake and was keeping a diligent watch but she was also aware that she was in a completely different world with untold dangers and every slight noise she heard had her jumping.

At one point she heard a rather loud rumbling noise and sat up in panic only to hear Legolas' voice echo quietly in her direction.

"It is just snow fall from high up the mountain, do not be alarmed Jessica."

"Yeah that's what they all say and then we end up getting eaten alive like a scene from The Descent."

He did not reply, but she didn't expect him to. She lay down and once again tried to force herself to sleep.

* * *

Jessica felt as if she had only just closed her eyes when she was abruptly shaken awake by one of the hobbits.

"Miss Jessica, the sun is rising; we really must be on our way." Merry whispered to her as she squinted against the dawning light.

"God, I feel rough." She moaned. "Like ten shots of tequila rough."

She sat up and quickly went about her morning routine. She brushed the tangles out of her hair, chewed some gum and applied some perfume. Using her wet wipes she quickly wiped her underarms and face and then replaced all of her things into her handbag and rolled up her blanket and bedroll.

She made her way over to where Legolas stood, just outside the cave and began to unclip his cloak from around her neck.

"Thanks for lending me your cloak." She smiled as she held it out to him.

He slowly turned to her, seeming reluctant to lose sight of the landscape. He raised an eyebrow at his outstretched cloak.

"I presume you will have more need of it than I on this journey. Please use it to keep yourself warm my lady."

"But…" She had no real argument as she knew he didn't feel the cold and that she would probably freeze on her way up the mountain but she felt rude just taking his cloak from him. "I cant, this looks expensive and I'll ruin it by spilling food down it or something."

_I don't want to be in debt to a prince. Can he have me beheaded for ruining his stuff? _

"It matters not; a cloak is a small price to pay for your life."

He turned away from her and she gathered that the conversation was over. Her first reaction was that he was rather rude to just dismiss her like that but he had just gifted her his fine cloak and the way his eyes roamed the path ahead she could tell that he was intent on watching their way.

* * *

They struggled on for most the day much in the same way as they had yesterday. Gimli complained constantly which annoyed most of the companions but Jessica was secretly glad as he was voicing all of her complaints. She was also annoyed to be doing all of the climbing in the blistering cold and wet, when she knew full well that they would be coming straight back down.

Legolas walked past them, his feet next to their heads as he walked on top of the snow, a determined look upon his face. Jessica pulled his cloak tighter around herself and concentrated on inhaling his scent and trying not to think about the numbness in her fingers. Her eyes went once again to Legolas and without her permission they strayed to his rather pert behind. It was then that she tripped and fell face first into Gimli, who was walking in front of her.

"Aye!" He yelled turning around and fixing her with a cold stare as she used his long hair to pull herself up. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"S-s-sorry." She stuttered, shivering violently as she pushed snow from out of her eyes.

His eyes softened slightly as he watched her shake and he gave her what he hoped was a friendly looking smile.

"Come on lass, keep up."

She was trying her best, but she was only a human, amongst all these 'mythical' creatures. She tried to peer towards the front of the group to see how Boromir was faring but noticed, with annoyance, that he seemed to be keeping pace quite easily. She felt like Boromir was the one she could relate to the most out of the group, as he was the only other human. She couldn't really count Aragorn as the same as her when the guy was over eighty years old and still looked like he was in his thirties. She looked ahead to the see the two human men picking up two hobbits each and continue walking, carrying one on each hip. She had to resist the urge to demand someone carry her.

She noticed Legolas had stopped walking and was peering intently towards the sky, listening to something no one else could hear.

"There is a fell voice on the air." she just about heard him over the roaring of the wind and had to fight the urge to groan, knowing just what was coming next. Inconspicuously, she made her way as close to the wall of the mountain as she could and flattened herself against it, gripping the wall behind her tightly.

"It's Saruman!" She heard Gandalf yell.

A large chunk of rock and snow fell from the mountain top and narrowly avoided hitting the fellowship as they threw themselves back and out of harm's way. A large piece fell and landed directly next to Jessica, lightly grazing her arm and making her jump.

"Saruman, you dick." She muttered, trying to make herself feel better when in reality she was scared out of her mind.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn's voice sounded demanding as he looked towards the wizard but Gandalf would not be swayed.

"No!"

He stepped forward and began to chant, raising his staff into the air.

"_Losto _Caradhra_s, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_"

At that moment a large lightening bolt struck the mountain and Jessica watched as Legolas leapt in to the snow and pulled Gandalf back from the edge. A large tidal wave of snow and rock tumbled down from above and buried them all, except Jessica who literally implanted herself into the mountain side as she had known what to expect. She panicked as she lost sight of them all, just snow covering the path before her. She saw movement and suddenly Legolas' head popped out from beneath the snow as he shook his head to clear his face. He pulled himself out of the snowfall and turned to see Jessica, unharmed, plastered to the side of the mountain. He raised an eyebrow at her but quickly turned to start freeing the other members from their icy burial. Jessica decided it was time for her to actually be helpful and started to dig into the snow, helping the others out. She was thankful for Boromir's thick leather gloves as she shovelled snow out of the way, finally seeing Gimli's head appear.

When they were all back above the snow that's when the arguing about how to proceed further started. The hobbits were shivering violently and their feet were an awful pale blue colour as the clung to Aragorn and Boromir.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn replied eyeing Boromir wearily.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gandalf looked fearful at Gimli's words and Jessica felt it too, knowing what awaited them in the mines.

Finally Gandalf spoke.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir voiced his concern as they all stared at a stricken looking Frodo.

Frodo looked unsure as he turned to face Jessica who stood, shivering, with her arms wrapped around herself and her hands under her armpits.

"Jessica?" He questioned and she looked at him in shock, knowing that this wasn't in the script. "What should I do?"

She looked at his confused face and realised that, even in the film, he had never been confident in his decision to take the mines and was therefore looking for guidance in the one person he knew he could resolutely trust, one who the ring did not affect.

She looked over to Gandalf who gave her a slight nod and she blew out a deep breath.

"The mines." She whispered and saw the surprised look on Gandalf's face.

"Frodo?" He questioned.

"We will go through the mines." He said with a small smile towards Jessica.

"So be it."

* * *

Jessica had avoided moaning the whole way up the mountain but on the way back down she couldn't keep it in anymore and she grumbled to herself as she slipped and slid her way down the mountain.

She was consistently muttering unladylike words when she fell forward for what she felt was the hundredth time.

"Fu-uuck!" she swore loudly as she slipped gracelessly before catching her balance and falling to her knees.

"My lady, please!" She heard the disapproval in Boromir's voice at her cursing.

She looked up to see the hobbits weren't faring any better than her at manoeuvring in the snow but Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf had yet to fall even once.

She laughed as she saw Pippin come sliding past her on his back after taking a tumble, and suddenly she had an idea. Wrapping Legolas' cloak securely around her she moved so that she was lying sideward on her back and then rolled until she had picked up enough speed and the snow was then carrying her down the mountain.

Upon seeing this, the hobbits, minus Sam who stayed to lead Bill, all copied Jessica, laughing joyously as they rolled down the mountain side.

* * *

Finally the fellowship made it to the bottom of the mountain where they found Jessica and the hobbits sat around a small fire all talking quietly.

"That was indeed a novel way of making it down." Gandalf commented looking at Jessica with a small smile.

They continued walking until they made it to the walls of the mines and then they headed on towards the West Gate of Moria. Jessica noticed Gandalf was talking quietly with Frodo and remembered from the film that at this point Frodo would be questioning who he could trust.

From behind her she heard Gimli suck in a sharp breath.

"The walls of Moria!" He breathed in awe.

Everyone continued on and Jessica turned to give Gimli an impressed nod.

"Dwarves built this?" She asked hoping to actually have a civil conversation with the dwarf but instead her question seemed to have the opposite effect on the dwarf as he muttered something in his own tongue and then walked past her. She frowned and gave him the finger behind his back, much to the distaste of Boromir. Legolas gave her a small smile from in front, which she assumed was just because she had somehow managed to piss Gimli off. It was after all, Legolas' favourite past time.

Jessica hurried to catch up with the others and managed to hear the rest of the conversation that was occurring between Gimli and Gandalf.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." She heard Gimli mutter, his voice held a hint of his annoyance, but Jessica still couldn't figure out what had managed to offend the dwarf.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied with a small smile.

She saw Legolas roll his eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

They all stopped when Gandalf did and listened as he spoke to himself.

"Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

They looked up in awe as an outline within the rocks began to glow and a door with elvish inscriptions appeared under the moonlight.

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.""

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Jessica sighed, knowing she was in for a long wait.

"_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! ennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!_" He chanted, raising his staff.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin spoke up.

"State the obvious." Jessica muttered as she sat down on a rather large rock and watched as Gandalf pushed at the doors, to no avail.

The rest of the fellowship decided to take seats as Legolas moved to stand at the side of the doors, looking out onto the water in front of them.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf muttered.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked and Jessica cringed at his tone.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words!"

The resounding silence after Gandalf's little rant was deafening and Jessica shifted uncomfortably.

After a further five minutes of silence Jessica let out a low whistle which caused everyone to turn towards her.

"Awkward…" She smiled self consciously.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!_" Gandalf spoke once again.

She watched as Aragorn approached Sam and told him that he had to set the pony free. She then noticed Merry was skimming stones into the lake and she rose from her place where she was sitting to go stand by the walls.

_As far away from the water as I can get…_

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her as she stood next to the wall but didn't say anything.

She saw Aragorn approach Pippin and stop him from throwing stones.

"Do not disturb the water."

She had to resist from shuddering knowing what was lurking within its depths.

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf sighed, throwing his staff on the ground.

She could hear Gimli still grumbling from nearby and heard Legolas let out a small chuckle, clearly understanding the dwarf's words.

"What did I do to upset him?" She asked Legolas quietly, so as not to be heard by Gimli.

Legolas did not look at her, his eyes still intently focused on the water in front of them.

"During the alliance between the Firstborn Children of Ilúvatar and the dwarves of Aulë, the elves were called upon by the dwarves to build these walls as they wished to use Elven magic to seal and protect their mines."

"Ah." Jessica smiled, realisation dawning. "I asked him if dwarves built the walls."

"A sore subject, no doubt." Legolas nodded and gave her a small smile.

"That's why the riddle above the door is in Elvish!" Jessica exclaimed, just now realising why a dwarf door held an Elvish riddle.

She looked over to where Gandalf sat staring at the door in anger, Frodo sitting quietly at his side.

_Surely he was meant to have figured it out by now? This is taking forever, and the longer we spend by this water the more creeped out I'm getting. How can I speed this up without changing anything? _

"Man, I am hungry." She said rather loudly. As usual she saw Pippin was about to join in with her plea for food but she quickly spoke again. She was trying to drop a subtle hint not actually complain about her lack of food, though she wouldn't object to a Nando's right about now. "You know what I really fancy? Some water_melon_." She spoke, pronouncing the world slowly as they all turned to look at her like she had finally lost her capacity to think independently. "Do you guys have that here? Water_melon_?" she looked intently at Frodo who shook his head at her, totally missing her subtle hints.

_What if he doesn't know that mellon is the Elvish word for friend and I'm just making myself look like a massive twat?_

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders at the strange looks she was receiving and eventually they all turned back to their own conversations.

* * *

After a further thirty minutes of standing around Jessica turned to look at Legolas as surreptitiously as she could.

"You know when you said you have lived a long time by human standards, just how long did you mean?"

Legolas looked a little surprised at her question but he turned to face her with a calm expression.

"What age would you give me?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened, unsure if he was mocking her or flirting with her but she thought since he had practically given her an invitation to look at him then she'd take the chance to inspect him at leisure. She let her eyes start at his boots and then slowly roam their way up to his face, taking in his lithe figure, strong hands and high cheekbones. He still stood with a calm expression on his face, his eyes on the water, though she knew he could feel her blatant stare.

"Well by appearance alone I would place you in your late twenties but I know elves at that age are still pretty much children so you have to be older than that."

He turned and smirked at her.

"So my age, what say you?"

"I'm going to go with two hundred, but it's a complete guess. You can't tell an elf's age just by looking at them."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Higher?" She asked and he nodded. She whistled slightly. "Three hundred?"

He shook his head again and Jessica's eyes widened.

"Fuck right off, you can't be older than three hundred. That's _three hundred_ years old!"

"I possess many more years in age than that of three hundred."

"How many more years?" She asked sceptically.

There was a pause and then finally he spoke.

"Two thousand, six hundred and thirty one more."

When she made no reply Legolas cast a glance at his companion only to find her wide unblinking eyes fixed upon him and her mouth open wide.

"Jessica?"

"That… that would make you… _two thousand, nine hundred and thirty one _years old." She finished, her voice no more than a whisper.

"I am."

"That's just… just no. People just don't live that long. I'm still amazed that a tortoise can live to be one hundred and fifty."

"But I am an elf." He said as if that answered everything.

She gaped at him repeating his age once more, her brain physically incapable of comprehending how someone could live that long.

_He looks good for his age. Remember that time you felt really weird/ nymph like for having a crush on your forty year old lecturer in university? Well that was nothing! T__wo thousand, nine hundred and thirty one!_  


"I feel so young!" She exclaimed. "I'm only… wait what's the date?" She trailed off counting how many days it had been since she had arrived in Middle Earth. "Oh! It's my birthday today, I'm twenty-four!"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, you know, it's been twenty-four years since my day of birth."

"Ah. Then I wish you a happy day of birth _neth min_. Elves do not commemorate such an occasion; we mark our age by celebrating the day of our conception."

Jessica blanched.

"You celebrate the day your parents fucked?"

He looked at her in confusion recognising she had spoken a vulgar word but not understanding its context.

"That's just… weird. Thinking about my parents doing it would just ruin my birthday. As far as I'm concerned my parents had sex once, hated every moment and only went through with it so they could have their amazing daughter… me, obviously."

He smiled, understanding her meaning.

"Elves have few children and their creation is to be celebrated. The conception of an elfling is a sacred thing to my kin."

Legolas resumed his watch and Jessica sat down heavily in a patch of grass. Small flowers were growing within it, which surprised her considering how dark and gloomy everything else was that surrounded them. They looked like daisies and Jessica plucked a few and began linking them together to make a headband.

"_Daro_!" Legolas' voice sounded sharp as she looked up at him in alarm, not understanding his words. "Please do not disturb the plants, they have feelings _neth min_."

_All I wanted to do was make a daisy chain and now I feel like a murderer. A slayer of flower families_.

* * *

She was thoroughly done with waiting.

"Hey Frodo!" she called as he turned to face her. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Oh I don't know, a word game maybe? Do you know any _riddles_?" she pronounced the last word slowly and carefully and watched as Frodo began to think.

"I'm not sure I know any – oh! Gandalf! It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_." He replied.

The stone doors creaked loudly and then slowly began to open.

Jessica almost did a victory dance but was glad she chose not to as she was a terrible dancer and the only two dances she knew were to _Single Ladies _and _Gangnam Style_.

The fellowship stood and made their way into Moria, all of them smiling at finally being allowed entrance.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli smiled and Jessica laughed at the look on Legolas' face which basically said 'never in a million years.'

She saw the others begin to look around with the limited light in which they were afforded.

That was when they saw them; dead dwarves lay slain on the floor with arrows sticking from their chests and heads.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir was first to break the shocked silence.

"Oh! No! Nooo!" Jessica could hear Gimli's anguished cry from beside her.

Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the fallen dwarves and examined it carefully before throwing it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" He spat.

He then grabbed an arrow from his quiver and put it to his bow, readying for a fight. The sound of swords being released followed as Aragorn and Boromir held their weapons at the ready.

In the panic the hobbits started to edge back towards the door, Jessica following them closely.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir commanded them.

They made their way outside and Jessica moved to stand to the side of them, knowing what was to come and not wanting to be anywhere near Frodo when the monster decided to show itself.

Suddenly Frodo yelled in fear as he was raised above the ground and pulled high into the air by what looked to be a slimy tentacle.

"Frodo!" The hobbits yelled in unison.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as he raced forward, drawing his weapon as Frodo called for help. "Get off him!"

The monster released Frodo and quickly batted Sam to the side before once more grabbing hold of Frodo.

Jessica watched as the monster raised itself out of the water and for the first time, outside of the movie, she caught a real glimpse of the Watcher in the water.

"Fuck me, that thing looks like a vagina." She muttered in disgust as she saw its mouth open wide like a gaping hole in its face.

An arrow sounded through the air as Legolas fired at the Watcher with skilled accuracy. Aragorn and Boromir raced into the water, swords high, and began slashing at its tentacles. Boromir hit at the tentacle holding Frodo and as the hobbit fell; Boromir caught him and began to make his way back into the mine. He almost made it but the Watcher reached out and grabbed at his ankle, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jessica watched with a rising panic as she realised that this part was definitely not in the film. Legolas kept firing but it seemed to have no affect on the monster. Thinking quickly, Jessica opened up her handbag and pulled out the packet of _Quavers_ she still had inside. Opening the crisps she began to throw them into the water, rustling the packet noisily and hoping to get its attention.

It seemed to work as the Watcher turned a beady eye upon her and released Boromir from its grip. Jessica smiled in triumph before realising its gaze was now fixed solely on her. Without warning she felt something slimy coiling around her ankles and before she could yell she was hanging upside down in the air.

The monster dangled Jessica above its head, its mouth opening wide and Jessica forgot all of her bravado and shrieked like a little girl.

"Good monster! You don't want to eat me; I'm all skin and bones. I'd taste horrible! Surely you'd prefer the delicacy of a meaty hobbit!"

She heard the indignant yell of Pippin but she didn't have much chance to apologise as it lowered her towards the black hole that was its mouth.

She felt and heard an arrow fly past her head and watched in awe as it landed directly in the Watcher's eye. It thrashed violently in the water, releasing Jessica and throwing her into the lake some feet away. She spluttered loudly and splashed her way to the top. She swam as fast as she could towards the land, with the Jaws theme tune playing sinisterly in her head.

Legolas pulled her from the water, quickly grabbing her bag and dragging her towards the mine. The Watcher reached out a long tentacle after them as they narrowly avoided its grasp. They made it inside just as the monster slammed the gate shut. Rocks dropped down as the roof collapsed, sealing them inside.

The fellowship stood around, all of them breathing hard and Jessica ringing the water from her soaking hair.

Gandalf created a small light from his staff and they all cast weary glances around at their surroundings.

Jessica said a quiet 'thank you' to Legolas who gave her a small nod.

"At least now you have had the chance to bathe." Gandalf chucked as he looked at her.

Her eyes widened as she paused in the act of ringing out her wet hair. She could hear the water from her clothes dripping on the floor and could feel the puddles in her shoes.

"That was not bathing, that was me getting flung around in the air by the Kraken… during which I almost drowned. And let's not forget that Ursula tried to eat me like a chicken wing!" she resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a petulant child as Gandalf only laughed.

The wizard walked past her putting a warm hand on her wet shoulder and continued on, over the floor and up the steps.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"We should be so lucky." Jessica muttered as Gandalf cast a knowing glance towards her. She sighed loudly. "Happy birthday to me!"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! _- Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! ennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen! _- Gate of the Elves open now for me! Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!

_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! _- Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves.

_Neth min _– Young one.

_Daro _- Stop.

* * *

Please review, even if it's only a few words, it's always nice to know if people are liking this story... or loathing it!


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica could barely see two feet in front of her; the only light afforded to them was the dim glow that lit Gandalf's staff.

She was acutely aware of being in a rather large place that, even in sunlight, she doubted she would see the ceiling of and that thought unsettled her. She followed the others dutifully not wanting to get lost, all the while trying not to think how Gandalf's staff cast an eerie glow on their surroundings like the street light scene from The Exorcist.

_It was easy to watch horror films when I knew I'd be going, safe, to my own bed at night, now I wish I'd been more of a rom-com kinda girl._

They entered through an archway and suddenly Jessica felt as if she were very high up. The vastness of the space meant that Gandalf's light burned a little brighter and afforded them more sight. And that was when Jessica gasped and almost fell. They were walking over a thin rocky path which must have been _hundreds _of feet above the ground. They were so far up she couldn't even see the ground.

Without thinking she dropped to her knees and getting as close to the make shift bridge as she could she began to _slowly _crawl her way across.

"Jessica?" She heard Pippin question from in front of her and glanced up to see the bemused faces of the fellowship. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap, what does it look like?" She snapped, more harshly than she had meant to but, _fuck_, her stomach felt like it was about to fall through her ass.

"What is this commotion? We must keep our pace." She heard Gandalf ask from the front.

"You guys didn't like the idea of escalators?" Jessica muttered to Gimli, feeling foolish but still too terrified to risk standing up.

Unexpectedly it was Boromir who came to her aid. They hadn't spoke since their little altercation involving the ring up on the mountain top but he gently grabbed her underarm and pulled her up. He moved so that he was behind her and placed a calming hand upon her shoulder, guiding her to move forwards.

"I will not let you fall Lady Jessica."

She nodded, not sure how to reply and the fellowship continued their pace.

They had been walking for a while, Jessica trying and failing not to look down, when she heard Boromir speak softly from behind her.

"You fear being so far from the earth?"

She chuckled nervously.

"No, no, heights are great! It's more the falling to my death and breaking my neck part that kinda gets to me."

_It's fine, just don't look down. Pretend you're badass like Lara Croft and you're going to make these mines your bitch. _

Boromir gave a little laugh and Jessica felt like maybe she should say something more, smooth over their little 'incident' but she wasn't quite sure what to say.

_Not sure 'sorry but you were being a dickhead' would go over quite so well… or 'you looked like you were about to stick your dick into the ring and make love to it in front of us all.'_

She suddenly shivered, partly due to the temperature but mostly due to the fact she was still soaking wet after her moonlit swim with the Swamp Thing.

The path they were walking thinned out even more and Jessica tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around her to save herself from having a panic attack.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels – but mithril." Gandalf commented as he ran a hand across the wall next to them, which Jessica was half clinging to. He moved his staff to shine over the vast mines below them and Jessica had to stop herself from throwing up.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf spoke on.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli's voice sounded with awe and Jessica noticed how much nicer it sounded when he wasn't complaining.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf answered as Frodo appeared a little shocked.

Jessica was concentrating so intensely on her footing that she did not notice that the others had slowed and she bumped straight into Gimli who shot her a dirty look.

"My bad." She shrugged as she looked past him to see what the hold up was. She wished she hadn't. "Oh no, no fucking way. You guys were adverse to the idea of handrails as well?"

She watched as Gandalf began to ascend what looked to be steps, but by their steepness they hardly qualified. It was more like rock climbing – but without the harness.

Boromir's hand on her shoulder, which had been resting there lightly, tensed slightly at her words.

"I wish you would concede from such coarse language, it is not befitting of a lady."

"Really? You think now is an appropriate time for etiquette lessons?"

"I was merely commenting that-"

"If this situation doesn't call for swearing then I don't know what does so let me just have my moment, okay dude?"

He nodded removing his hand from her.

She watched as up ahead Pippin slipped and fell slightly and Jessica gasped, her heart feeling like it was in her throat.

It was finally her turn to tackle the steps and she swore with each step, the hobbits and Boromir blushing unattractive shades of red at her colourful vocabulary.

When they finally all reached the top Gandalf decided that they should bed down for the night and declared he would take the first watch. Jessica was thankful as that meant his staff would stay glowing a little while longer.

* * *

Sam started to hand out food that didn't require a fire to cook and Jessica ate it miserably, all the while thinking about chicken fried rice and curry sauce.

Gandalf sat no too far away from her and lit up his pipe, smoking merrily and blowing rings as if he were on a summer holiday and not sealed in some underground mine.

Without the night's air to take the smoke away Jessica was treated to a strong stream of smoke which made her eyes widen. She turned to Gandalf, a mischievous smile upon her face.

"Dude, you're getting high!"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion at her words.

"The stuff you're smoking." She clarified and Sam spoke up at her words.

"Tis the finest tobacco and plant mix in the shire, that there is Longbottom Leaf."

"Plant mix?" Jessica laughed. "Also known as marijuana. No wonder you hobbits are always fucking hungry, you're getting blazed. This is so surreal."

"You wish to try some?" Gandalf queried, not quite understanding her surprise and misinterpreting it for curiosity at the taste.

"When in Rome." She gave a shrug.

Boromir gasped in offence, it was simply not done for a young lady to be seen smoking in polite company. Legolas sat watching with a small frown.

_No doubt he doesn't like that plants are being harvested for people to smoke. The way he talks about plants as if they have feelings, I'd say he's the one that's high as fuck. _

The wizard passed his pipe to her and Jessica bought it to her lips, inhaling deeply… and promptly choked in a fit of smoke.

"Wow." She rasped. "That is strong."

Pippin passed her some water which she drank gratefully.

"Tis home-grown in the Shire." Sam commented proudly. "Only the finest."

Jessica passed the pipe back to Gandalf and shook her head.

_It's just perfectly normal for them to be getting stoned before bed time. I really hope I don't get injured and they inject me with some lethal dose of Heroin which serves as medication here._

Jessica was bought out of her musings as a strong hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Fuck Legolas, I don't care if you are an elf, boots should make _some _noise on the ground."

"My apologies." He gave her a small smile. "Now we are to rest, I felt I should inquire as to whether you wish me to hang your wet clothes out over the mine ledge for you so that they may dry by the morn."

"Oh." She looked down at herself, feeling the dampness of her clothes but noticing Legolas' cloak had almost completely dried. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You could have least bought me dinner first before you asked me to strip off."

"I believe that you have already eaten, my lady?" he made it sound like a question as he gave her a confused face, his nose twitching slightly.

"It… it was a joke. I'm wasted on you people."

She stood up and began to take off her clothes, carefully keeping Legolas' cloak positioned around her so as not to give anyone a free show. This however didn't stop Gimli from spluttering indignantly and muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to the word harlot.

She gave him a glare, resisting the urge to flash him and turned to hand Legolas her clothes. She watched as he scaled the side of the wall with ease and then began to hang them securely to some large rocks so that what little air there was inside the mines would be able to dry them out over the next few hours.

"They won't fall right?" She asked peering over the ledge.

"Nay they are secure." Legolas replied as he nimbly jumped back down.

"Good, I don't want to have to walk the rest of this quest in just my underwear." She watched as the tips of Legolas' ears turned a faint pink colour. She was about to comment on it when she heard Gimli mutter her name along with the words 'lady of the night.'

She turned to face him, hands on her hips and forgetting that she should be holding Legolas' cloak securely around her to cover her modesty.

"Did you just call me a hooker?"

The dwarf stared at her in shock and spluttered.

"What? Don't give me that look, like I just proposed we start celebrating national elf appreciation week. You called me a prostitute, where's your manners?"

"You lass are entirely inappropriate."

"I… I intensely dislike you right now."

The dwarf made an angry sound before turning over on his bedroll and presenting her with his back.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't comment further. She took out her bedroll and blanket and placed it a moderate distance from Legolas' before she curled up on it, pulling his cloak and her scratchy blanket tight around her.

"Worry not." She heard Legolas' quiet voice from beside her as soft snores began to rise from around them. "The dwarf is obnoxious to even his own kin."

Jessica laughed softly; glad someone else could see the dwarf was being unreasonably rude to her, even if the elf was a little prejudiced.

"I could take him."

"That I would like to see, the dwarf and his axe against a young human with no knowledge of how to wield a weapon." He seemed to think on it momentarily and then shook his head slightly. "Upon thinking I do not believe I would wish to see that. You would be slaughtered."

"It's so strange that you guys rely upon weapons and literally have to fight to save your lives. How do people live without the police?"

"We live by learning to defend ourselves." Legolas shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which she supposed to him it was.

"I know I said I wouldn't get involved in any of the fighting but I'm thinking maybe it would be stupid not to learn how to at least defend myself. I think I'll need to learn the basics if I'm going to be living in this world now."

Legolas reached behind him and pulled out a long knife and began to inspect it.

"If it would please you my lady, I could teach you some skill with the blade."

She looked at the sharp weapon in his hand and fought the urge to shiver at how dangerous it looked. She knew, however, that she needed to learn a little self defence. Especially since she knew what they were coming up against in only a few days time.

"I'd like that, thank you."

He nodded and put away his blade before lying down and crossing his arms behind his head.

"This is the strangest birthday." Jessica whispered quietly.

_This is so surreal. Smoking legal weed, getting called a sex trade worker by a dwarf and going for a swim with the Mine of Moria monster. What if I'm not actually even here? What if that night I took Legolas for a walk I was hit by a car and I'm just in a really intense coma, imagining all of this?_

She shook her head; realising now was a strange time to start doubting the validity of this world.

A long moment passed before she heard Legolas' soft voice echo in the large space.

"What is your usual ritual of practice upon your day of birth?"

"Normally I go to work, I meet up with my dad and Paige, they give me some presents, then my mom comes to see me with a shop bought cake that she pretends she baked and I pretend not to see the box in the bin which she bought it in. Then we sing happy birthday to me and light a candle in the middle of the cake. I blow it out and make a wish, and then I get drunk and finish the night by watching Lord of the Rings in a wine induced coma."

_Best to leave out the part about masturbating to Orlando Bloom dressed as Legolas._

"My apologies for not being able to afford you any of those things, but perhaps I could gift you a song?"

"Oh." And for only the third time in her life she felt herself blush. "It's not really necessary, when I said we sing happy birthday it's kind of only done with a cake and in a room full of people. Generally humans don't particularly serenade one another or break out into spontaneous song like in High School Musical. It makes us uncomfortable."

"Elves love to sing. It is how we greet, how we love, how we wish well, how we morn. I meant not to offend with my offer. The ways of men and elves differ vastly."

"What? No, you… you didn't offend me. I just don't want to appear ungrateful if I get uncomfortable. It's just not the way humans do things. I mean some humans, like me, can't sing for shit so it would be awkward if we all went around singing and thinking everyone would appreciate our attempts at trying to sound like Mariah Carey. But I suppose all elves can sing well so you don't really have that problem…" she trailed off awkwardly. She sucked in a large breath and then let it out loudly. "Can I… can I just take that all back? Legolas, I would love it if you would sing to me… please?"

She saw him nod slightly and she closed her eyes as he began to sing. His voice was quiet and intimate and her whole body tingled.

"_Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together!_

_The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather; the stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, and bright are the windows of Night in her tower._

_Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together! Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!_

_The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting; Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting. _

_Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him! Wind him is slumber and there let us leave him! The wanderer sleepeth._

_Now soft be his pillow! Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn! Fall Moon! Dark be the land! Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash and Thorn! Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!_"

She was surprised that she didn't feel the slightest bit awkward as he sang. She had hoped his voice would lull her to sleep but she felt as if she had to stay awake to hear every word.

"That… that was beautiful." She almost rolled her eyes at herself, describing a song as beautiful but there was no other word for it. "When you sing… it's just, otherworldly."

She cringed in the darkness and smacked her hands to her mouth in an effort to stop from gushing on more about how much she enjoyed it.

"Sorry, I'm not as good at critiquing as Simon Cowell. It was a really happy song and well, you know you have an amazing voice so thank you, I definitely won't be forgetting this birthday in a hurry! I wish I could hire you to sing at all my birthdays, I've never heard anyone sing like an elf does."

_Engage brain to mouth: shut up, you're making yourself look like a complete fool. Stop talking. Take a moment to realise you just said all those things out loud… to an elven prince._

"A merry song indeed." He commented, still laying on his back and gazing up into the darkness. "Do not be alarmed that you enjoyed it so, elves are naturally alluring to the race of men."

"You're like a siren. Singing and drawing the sailors to their deaths."

"Nay!" He laughed in good humour. "Elves do not use their charms for such crimes."

She shivered from the heat that built low in her stomach caused by his laughing.

He mistook the action for her being cold and reached over to tuck the blanket more securely around her.

"Rest now my lady."

"I know my lady is supposed to be the formal and polite way of addressing someone…" She yawned softly. "But calling me your lady is a little bit weird and slightly possessive sounding, so how about we drop it and you just call me Jessica?"

"As you wish _neth min_."

"Did you just call me a meth bin? That's even worse!" She muttered as she let her eyes close tiredly.

"Nay, _neth min_ translates to young one in the common tongue."

"Oh… well that's not_ completely_ patronising." She opened one eye and gave him a lazy smile.

"_Losto vae_ Jessica."

"I… I don't understand a word you say."

"Then we are even." The words were lost on Jessica as she had already began to snore softly. He gave her one last smile before turning back to face skywards, his eyes glazing over in rest.

* * *

During the night Jessica awoke in the darkness, shivering from her lack of clothing. She could hear someone singing softly and recognised the voice as Boromir's so she knew he must be on watch but with Gandalf resting his staff gave them no light to see.

_Don't know why Boromir's on watch, I can't see shit. The only person that would stand a chance of seeing an enemy approach is Legolas._

She turned in the direction she knew him to be and listened to his slow even breathing. As surreptitiously as she could she moved her bedroll closer to him so that she could leach some of his warmth. Plus she wanted to curl up next to him and maybe have him touch her inappropriately but knew that was never going to happen so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more knowing that if anything attacked, she was in the safest place she could be, next to Legolas.

* * *

The next time Jessica woke she was considerably warmer and a soft voice was speaking into her ear, warm breath tickling her neck.

"- _baw presta he _Aragorn, _adaneth taew tithen hodo._"

"_Be iest lín mellon nin,_ but she will need to wake soon for Gandalf bids us to continue on." She heard Aragorn reply before hearing his foot steps as he walked away.

It was then she realised that in the night not only had she moved her bedroll closer to Legolas but she had also curled up at his side, her head almost resting on his shoulder in a way that Gimli and Boromir would definitely not consider proper.

_Is Legolas mad? Was he telling Aragorn to remove the disgusting human from him? Can he smell my morning breath? What do I do?_

She felt him shift next to her and she squeezed her eyes shut in panic.

_Just fake sleep, he can't yell at you if you're asleep._

She felt him leisurely detangle himself from her hair and sit up slowly, stretching out his limbs as she lay there feigning sleep.

"Jessica?" She heard his voice close to her, his fresh scented breath blowing over her cheeks, and resisted the urge to look up at him. "Jessica, I know that you have awoken."

Her heart beat faster in her chest and that was when she realised he might be able to hear it, or maybe he had heard her breathing change. Peering open one eye she squinted up at him realising how unattractive she must look.

"What gave me away?"

"You ceased snoring."

Her eyes widened as he stood and made his way over to Aragorn and Gandalf, without so much as a backwards glance at her, for which she was glad as once again she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I do not snore!" She yelled as they all turned to face her in alarm, only Legolas smiled at her in amusement as she quickly turned away from them, busying herself with the task of folding up her bedroll and blanket.

* * *

They continued on with their walking, Gandalf's staff lighting the way as the group talked in quiet tones. Everyone seemed to be in a considerably lighter mood, except Gimli, which came as no surprise, and Jessica was glad that they had at least three more days of peace before the whole fighting monsters and trying not to die thing began.

They came across a small passage way that had part of its roof missing and bought in a little sunlight along with some rain. The way it ran down the walls made it almost a shower and they all agreed they should take the rare opportunity to clean up. Jessica seemed to be the most relieved, not only for herself but also for the others. They were starting to smell pretty bad after days of not showering and it was getting unbearable to be close to anyone but Legolas. She only smelt relatively nice due to her excessive use of the Dior perfume she carried and Legolas due to his elvish genes.

She made her way round a slight bend so that she was out of sight from the men but could still hear them and pulled off her now dry clothes and Legolas' cloak and positioned herself under the gently running water. She didn't waste much time as she felt vulnerable standing in the middle of the mines naked and so as soon as her hair was wet she quickly shook herself free of any excess water and redressed.

She waited until Gandalf called to tell her that they were all decent and then they were once again on their way.

* * *

She walked behind the group, sticking close to the wall, even though the path was considerably wider. She failed to notice Boromir slowing down until he was beside her and she looked up with wide eyes. She wasn't sure how he felt about her after her behaving decidedly unladylike last night.

"Hey." She greeted him, aiming for a casual tone.

"How are you faring this morn?" his voice gave nothing away and he didn't remove his eyes from the group ahead.

"Still alive and finally rid of that 'packed public transport on a hot summer's day' smell, so can't complain… and you?"

"You are utterly bewildering."

She wasn't sure if he meant it as an insult or a compliment and still he didn't look at her so she just smiled at him.

"I must ask a question of you my lady."

He had slowed his pace considerably as if not to be overheard so she did the same to match his stride.

"Okay… what?" she unconsciously lowered her voice as if he were about to share a secret with her.

"That… that day upon the mountain top, why did you take the ring from my hand? I did not wish to keep it."

"I know." And he gave her a doubtful look. "Really, I knew you would hand it over, I was just cold and irritable and wanted to hurry you along. It was rather rude of me and I kinda meant to apologise but I'm not really good at admitting when I'm wrong." She gave him a small smile.

"I take it your speech is to be offered as an apology for doubting my honour."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or doubt your honour."

"But you are a seer of what is to come…" he trailed off with uncertainty.

"I guess, of sorts. I'm not exactly mystic Meg, able to read your palms but so far everything that's happened has been true to what I've read or seen before."

He slowed even further and cast a furtive glance around.

"Then you will know what ails me at this hour."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Um… no, not really, sorry."

"Do not play coy, you must know of the thoughts that plague my mind. The darkness within my head that begins to take root there, whispering sweet promises." He muttered with some embarrassment, as if confessing to loving One Direction.

Her eyes widened wondering why he was so openly admitting his beginning corruption from the one ring and why, even more so, that he was telling her. It wasn't that she was afraid of Boromir but she knew that the voice in his head would eventually drive him to madness and with that thought in mind she suddenly wished they were a lot closer to the group.

"I… I suppose it's tempting you, but you just have to be strong."

She cringed as she said it.

_I sound like the leader of an AA meeting offering up worthless amounts of cliché's. _

"I'm sorry; I'm not really good at all this comforting and confiding stuff."

"I care not for comfort, only to know what is to be my fate."

"You know I can't tell you that." She said quickly.

"Surely you must know that we are fools to embark upon this quest! Sauron will sooner see us all dead than allow the one ring to be destroyed. If we could but convince Gandalf to take the ring to my-"

"-You said yourself that the ring is trying to tempt you, can't you see that this is just one of its tricks? Offering you false visions of hope? No one can control that ring but Sauron, we need to destroy it. Take it from me, I know what happens remember?"

"The words I speak are of no false trick! These thoughts are my own, I will-"

"-You don't know that. You can't really trust yourself right now-"

"-You take liberties in your speech! You will do well to remember that I am a noble man, I do what is right for my-"

"-I'm not doubting you!" by now their voices had risen considerably and they had both stopped walking and were facing each other, the rest of the fellowship had stopped to observe the argument. "I know you're a good man and you're doing what you think is best but you have to see the bigger picture here…" she trailed off as he frowned at her, realising she was going to get nowhere with him as the ring still whispered its seductions in his ear.

"I will take my leave of you." He muttered before turning and striding towards the fellowship, moving past them without a word as he continued on with their path.

"Well." Gandalf spoke. "Well, if that is all, let us be on."

The others slowly began to walk again looking between Boromir in front and Jessica behind them. She moved at a considerably more leisurely place, not really sure what had just happened. She wasn't angry or upset with Boromir, she knew he wasn't really in control of his own actions or thoughts but she still felt a little sad. She hated confrontation and arguing with people, her social awkwardness saw to it that she felt ridiculously uncomfortable during and after arguments.

Aragorn slowed so that he could walk beside her and Jessica resisted the urge to yell at him to go away, she wasn't in the mood for another fight.

He gave her a small smile which she supposed was to offer her comfort and felt like a total bitch for her thoughts, she didn't even know why he wanted to walk with her and already she was getting ready to jump down his throat.

"I apologise for Boromir, he is not usually of such ill character. No doubt he will offer you an apology of his own when he has had a chance to think, he will be deeply ashamed of his actions towards a lady."

She smiled at him, realising that they hadn't really spoken much and she was kind of intimidated by him.

"It's cool." She gave him a shrug and tried not to cringe at her attempt at nonchalance. She couldn't help the awkwardness he instilled in her, he was a king! The closest she'd ever got to royalty was when she'd had her picture taken outside Buckingham Palace on a trip to London one summer. Now here she was, on an adventure with a future king, an elven prince and a noble man of Gondor.

"May I enquire as to what you were quarrelling over?"

She frowned at his choice of words, quarrelling sounded like something a group of eight years old did.

"Boromir said he hears voices in his head. I said stay off ketamine Boromir."

Aragorn chose to ignore her sarcastic reply and frowned as he mulled over her words.

"I shall stay close to Frodo." He was talking to himself more than to Jessica but she didn't mind, it was nice to see how protective he was of the hobbit. He started to walk away before pausing and turning to face her. "I had my doubts about you but I should have learnt by now to never doubt Gandalf. I think the fellowship shall have great need of your wisdom."

"Wisdom?" She snorted, but was secretly pleased by his words.

"You do not give yourself enough credit my lady."

"Jessica." She muttered, feeling awkward before clearing her throat loudly. "It's just Jessica, if you don't mind… I mean unless you want to say my lady, it's up to you, I was definitely not giving you orders your highness, I mean your grace, sire, your holiness?" she grimaced as she heard him give a small laugh.

"My birth name is Aragorn, Jessica, please use it rather than those ridiculous titles."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Neth min _– Young one.

_Losto vae_ – Sleep well.

_Baw presta he _Aragorn, _adaneth taew tithen hodo _– Do not disturb her Aragorn, she has had little rest.

_Be iest lín mellon nin_ – As you wish my friend.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like it ended in a really awkward place but this chapter was just getting too long, I had to stop somewhere.

Thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed, hopefully I have replied to all of them by now. If you reviewed as guest then thank you, I appreciate you taking the time and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you personally.

As always, please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

They continued walking until the hobbits' complaints and stomachs couldn't be ignored anymore and they were allowed a brief rest and the chance to eat.

Jessica miserably ate some tomatoes, grimacing with every bite; she'd never been much of a fruit or vegetable eater. She finally gave up on trying to eat and decided to take the chance to brush out the tangles in her long hair. As usual she didn't notice Legolas stealthily approaching her until he was stood right beside her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to face him, giving him a frown.

"We really need to put a bell on you." She muttered.

"Forgive me, but I thought now would be an ideal time to start training you to defend yourself."

Her mood instantly perked up at the prospect of getting to throw some knives.

"Awesome."

They made their way over to the side of the group where there was more space and less chance of her accidentally decapitating someone.

He pulled a long knife from behind him and held it out in front of him, his gaze firmly on the blade and his expression one of reverence. He clearly cared about his weapons and Jessica felt slightly honoured that he was going to allow her to use his blade. He looked up at her then and cocked an eyebrow, holding the blade out to her. She took it gently, gingerly holding the handle and examining the knife in her hand. It was a little less than two feet in length and had an eight inch handle. The blade was slightly curved and looked to be made of steel with fine patterns of vines engraved into it.

"It's beautiful." She said without thinking and then looked away from him quickly realising she had just described a knife as beautiful.

He didn't comment just moved slightly away from her and folded his arms over his chest.

"Show me a defensive position." He commanded.

She frowned at him, looking completely bewildered.

"I thought the point of this was for you to show me, I have no idea what a defensive position looks like."

"I wish to see your own form before I instruct you." He pulled another blade out which was identical to the one she held and then held it out to the right slightly and began skilfully moving it in a slashing motion. "If I were a foe about to attack, how would you defend yourself?"

"By running in the opposite direction?"

He didn't reply instead he moved forward in slow gentle steps and suddenly his knife was coming down towards her and she lifted her own to try to block it, cringing at the high pitched noise the two blades hitting against each other created.

He pulled his blade to the side and suddenly she was disarmed, her own knife clattering noisily as it fell to the ground.

He stepped back, his eyes roaming over her face and then down to her arms. She resisted the urge to shiver under his assessing gaze. She followed him with her eyes as he stepped beside her and picked up the fallen blade, once again handing it to her. She took it with shaky hands as he placed his own over hers and placed her fingers in what she assumed was the correct position for holding it.

He moved behind her, his arms coming around her as he gently moved her arms into place. His hand touched her hip briefly as he pulled her back.

"Move this foot back." He said softly, his breath hitting her ear as he stood behind her and gave a tap to her hip where his hand was. She did as he said, her head not entirely focused on her movements. "With your inexperience you should never attack first, always be ready to defend. Place your weight on your back foot. Hold the blade like so." He moved her arms into position and she lamented the loss of his hand on her hip.

She chanced a quick look at the others to see if they thought this was slightly alarming. She felt like she was experiencing something very intimate however no one was paying them any attention so she turned her eyes back to look at the blade held out before her.

"When the enemy advances you should move back with this foot-" he tapped her hip on the side of the foot she had in front of her "-and bring your blade round, like so." He placed his arms over hers and moved the blade in a swishing movement.

He made some more movements, his breath on her neck the whole time.

_What would he do if I _accidentally _fell back into him?_

She let herself fantasise about that thought for a few minutes before quickly shaking her head.

_I might actually need to know this stuff, pay attention._

"Jessica?" She heard Legolas question. "You are not paying attention."

"It's kind of hard with you whispering in my ear like some kind of phone sex operator." She muttered but she knew he had heard her.

"You shall not fare well in a fight if you do not focus."

"Right, sorry."

He went through the steps with her a few more times before he deemed it 'adequate' and said they would continue at another time. By this time Jessica definitely needed some time alone in the shower and suddenly missed the privacy of having her own bedroom.

* * *

Jessica looked down at her feet with a frown, feeling the blisters at her heel and toes rubbing with every step. She began cursing under her breath as Pippin came to her side and began chatting away to her about something food related.

Pippin ceased talking and turned to face Jessica with an innocent smile.

"You moan an awful lot miss Jessica."

She stopped her swearing and turned to face the hobbit with an embarrassed shrug.

"Sorry, if there's two things British people like, its moaning and queuing… and we _love _moaning about queuing."

"Br-it-ish?" Pippin questioned.

"Yeah that's my nationality. I'm from Britain."

"Oh! Like how I'm from The Shire in Eriador."

"Yeah."

She noticed they had slowed their walk and looked up to see Aragorn inspecting the area.

"We should bed down here for the night."

"Hmm, indeed." Gandalf replied as everyone began happily unfurling their bedrolls and dishing out food.

For this meal Sam bought over a small plate of fruit for Jessica to eat, which was marginally better than tomatoes. Jessica happily ate the apple and pear slices as Pippin and Merry argued over who would get the last slice of bread and honey.

She noticed Frodo take a seat beside her and give a rare smile.

"How much longer do we have to spend down here?" He questioned quietly.

"Only two more days."

"Good, I miss the sunlight." He sighed.

"Me too, this is a part of the story I'd much rather read about than experience."

"Sometimes I forget that this has already been written in your world and you know what is going to happen. You carry a burden… just like me."

She froze with an apple slice halfway to her mouth and glanced over to Frodo.

"I guess… it is kind of similar." She sighed. "I never really thought my decision through, you're being really brave and all I could think about was going traveling and meeting Galadriel. That's always been one of my biggest problems, I don't tend to think things through. I've kind of had it easy up to now but soon things are going to get dangerous, get real. I'm not sure how I'll handle it."

They both sat in silence for a while, neither of them sure of what to say.

Frodo cleared his throat slightly.

"Who was your favourite character… in the story?"

Without her permission, her eyes made their way over to where Legolas sat on a large rock, fletching arrows.

"Was it not Legolas?" she heard Gandalf call over to them, all eyes suddenly on her. "You said that was the reason you named your hound by that same name."

Jessica felt her eyes widen as she refused to look in Legolas' direction. She wasn't sure what the etiquette was for telling someone you named your dog after them.

"Her hound?" She heard Gimli question and then suddenly he started laughing, loudly.

"Cease that noise!" Gandalf hissed as Gimli continued to guffaw.

She chanced a glance at Legolas and saw he had his eyes narrowed in the dwarf's direction.

"You find that amusing dwarf?" he spoke, his voice low and distinctly threatening.

"Aye, you may be the lass' favourite character but all that got you was a mutt with your namesake."

"And what is wrong with that?" she heard Frodo speak up from beside her.

"I have saved many maidens who, in their gratitude, have promised to name their first born son after me and all the elf got was-"

"You think I should name my first born child after a character from the Lord of the Rings?" Jessica asked incredulously, cutting off whatever insulting words Gimli was about to say.

"I said no such thing, even I know it would be cruel to name a babe Legolas." Gimli replied.

"That coming from a dwarf named Gimli." Legolas' voice was nothing more than a hiss.

"My name is perfectly respectable unlike yours, which is-"

Gimli was cut off as an arrow whizzed past his ear and landed in the wall next to him, barely an inch from his head. Jessica whipped her head around to see Legolas still sitting as he slowly lowered his bow from in front of his face.

"Enough of this!" Gandalf snapped with a glare at both Gimli and Legolas.

Frodo sat beside her, eyes wide, as he realised his innocent question had inadvertently caused all of the arguing.

Legolas and Gimli glowered at each other one final time before promptly turning away from each other.

"I will take first watch." Boromir muttered as everyone began to lie down for the night.

Jessica made her way over to Legolas and as she was accustomed to by now, unrolled her bedroll next to his and lay down.

She cleared her throat as he lay down and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I… I'm sorry, about earlier."

"You are not at fault."

"I know… I'm not really sure what I'm apologising for but I kinda felt like I should say it. The whole mess started because I named my dog after you."

"I shall take it as a compliment, it is somewhat flattering."

She grinned at him, grateful he was taking it so well.

As usual he lay down on his back and folded his arms behind his head. Jessica decided to lie on her side and couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his face. She focused on his long blonde hair and felt her hand twitch with the need to touch it.

Sensing her gaze he inclined his head slightly to make eye contact with her.

"Jessica?"

Her eyes widened as she looked away, feeling guilty at being caught blatantly checking him out.

"Sorry… I was just looking at your braids. Do they mean something?"

She watched him lift a hand to his head and gently finger one of the thin braids at his temple.

"They show whence I hail. This signifies that I am a high born Grey Elf of Sindar decent," he ran a finger along a braid that ran above his ear. "This means that my home lies in the Woodland Realm," he pointed out another braid "-and this one tells others that I am a warrior skilled in the combat of archery."

"Wow." She breathed. "All that from a fishtail plait?"

"Warrior braids are indeed a great honour amongst my kin."

"I wish I could do my hair like that." She frowned running her fingers through her long tangled hair. "Could you teach me?"

An image of him sitting behind her braiding her hair flashed in her mind and she couldn't help the jolt of arousal at the thought of his hands touching her.

_I'm getting hot at the thought of us sitting around braiding each others hair like we're two twelve years old at a sleepover. _

"I cannot teach you these braids. They are sacred to our kin, to teach you would be disrespectful to my people. Only elves and those who are named elf-friend are permitted to wear elven braids."

"Elf-friend?"

"It is an honorary title given by an elf to someone of another race. To be named elf-friend means that person will always be welcome in elven halls."

"Oh. How do you become an elf-friend? Is there some kind of Total Wipeout initiation you have to go through to prove yourself worthy?"

"Nay, you cannot win the title of elf-friend, an elf must gift it to you. Most elf-friend's are named so because of their alliance to the elves or the support they provide."

Jessica turned on her back, contemplating what he had said.

"So do you have the power to call someone an elf-friend, if you wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'm going to make it my mission to get you to call me elf-friend by the end of this quest." She turned to give him a cheeky grin.

He laughed lowly and she shivered in the darkness at the sound.

"_Le hannon_."

She glanced over at him.

"For what?"

"I am weary being underground for so long. I much desire to see the stars again and have been uneasy on this night. Thank you for talking with me and putting me at ease."

"Oh." She couldn't help the breathy little noise she made at his words. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, no problem dude."

There was silence for a long while as the sound of snoring began to fill the air.

"Legolas? How do you say goodnight in Sindarin?"

"_Losto vae_ means sleep well."

"Lot-so vay?"

"_Losto vae_." He said slowly.

"Los-to vae Legolas."

"_Losto vae_ Jessica."

* * *

The next day Jessica woke with a splitting headache and spent most of the day grumbling to herself and playing word games with Frodo, who didn't seem to be in a very happy mood either. She was relieved when they finally camped down for the night and she placed her bedroll next to Legolas' and was asleep before she even had a chance for conversation with him.

* * *

The next morning Jessica woke without a headache but that didn't stop the feeling of sickness she felt, realising that today was the day they would fight for their lives.

She realised the irony in the fact that she had complained non stop about walking for the past few days and now all she wanted to do was walk right on through to the exit.

_I'd happily walk for hours if I didn't have to face off against orcs and a cave troll._

The fellowship were climbing another set of precariously built stairs when they came to the top to find a crossroad in the mine, in front of them were three archways and Gandalf came to a stop in the middle of them, forcing the rest of them to cease walking.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf and Jessica said at the same time.

The rest of the fellowship whirled to face her as she spoke.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She shrugged with a little grin.

She decided to take a seat on a large rock as the rest of them did the same, seeming to realise they were in for a long wait.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are." Pippin whispered back, glancing at Gandalf as he sat muttering to himself. "Miss Jessica, are we lost?"

She was saved from having to reply when Sam ordered them all to be quiet whilst Gandalf thought.

There was silence for several minutes before Pippin once again broke the silence.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Jessica watched as Frodo got up and walked to take a seat next to the wizard. She searched her brain to remember what they were talking about and as they cast a weary glance over the mines below she remembered that this was when Frodo would notice Gollum for the first time.

She stood up slightly and risked a glance down to try and see the creature. She saw two large eyes staring up at her from the darkness and resisted the urge to shiver.

"Well that isn't terrifying." She muttered to herself as the creature stared up at them.

"Fear not." Aragorn said from beside her with a small smile. "Gollum is a relatively harmless creature; he shall not attack us when we so openly outnumber him."

"In other words, don't get lost from the group."

"It would be unwise to wander far." He nodded in agreement.

"That's okay, I'm a big believer in the buddy system, especially when trapped underground in orc-ridden mines."

"Ah!" Gandalf suddenly exclaimed from in front of them. "It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry smiled.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Jessica stood and followed them down the left passage and soon they came to a wide open space.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured as his staff suddenly lit up and shone brighter.

What came into view was simply stunning and even Jessica's sarcastic remarks died on her tongue as she took in the beauty of the tall pillars and arched ceilings.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf voiced as Gimli looked like he was about to cry.

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

"This is amazing." Jessica breathed with awe.

Gimli nodded beside her.

"Dwarves are masters of their craft." He smiled proudly. "No man could build this."

And suddenly Jessica was frowning down at the dwarf, her good mood gone.

"No need to be a xenophobe."

"Shut it lassie." He grumbled, all of his cheer gone, a scowl now on his face.

"Jesus, you're bi-polar… and racist."

He spluttered at her, looking mildly affronted.

"Is this not the most splendid sight you have ever beheld?"

It was, but the self-righteousness of his words made her want to argue against him.

"Oh yeah, I really like what you've done with the place. Loving the primitive conditions and modest decor, I hardly even noticed all of the rotting corpses."

At the mention of corpses the dwarf seemed to look at something off in the distance.

"Oh!" and then he was off running with Gandalf shouting his name from behind.

He ran straight into a chamber and then suddenly the sound of his anguished cries filled the air. The fellowship went straight in after him and as Jessica saw him on his knees crying she couldn't help but feel bad over her earlier words to him. She wanted to go and comfort him but she wasn't really good with overly emotional people, let alone dwarves so instead she went and stood next to him and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. Gimli said nothing and just continued to sniffle.

Boromir came to the other side of the dwarf and placed his hand on the other shoulder. Jessica looked up and made eye contact with the man before they both quickly looked away from one another.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf spoke as he read the words on the tomb.

The wizard, after handing his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down and picked up a large book, blowing away dust and cobwebs before opening it and beginning to read.

Jessica moved away from the grieving dwarf and made her way over to stand next to Legolas and Aragorn, not sure she wanted to hear what Gandalf was about to read even though she practically knew the words off by heart.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" she heard the worry in Legolas' voice and felt the bile rise in her throat.

"'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'"

Jessica began pacing around the room and started looking for anything she could use as a weapon. With great disgust she approached one of the corpses that lay in the corner and pulled a spear from its skeletal hand.

"A spear? A spear? I want an AK-47, not a fucking spear." She muttered to herself as she caught Legolas and Aragorn exchanging a meaningful look at her words. They seemed to be on high alert knowing she knew something was coming.

That was when she heard the bang of armour going down the well and she had to focus on not fainting.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf hissed as Jessica made her way to the back of the chamber and partially hid herself behind a large pillar.

The fellowship, who had been relieved when it remained silent after the armour falling, all seemed to exchange weary glances at Jessica's behaviour.

That was when the drums sounded, echoing faintly in the distance.

"Frodo!" Sam cried and everyone turned to see his sword glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas spat, instantly springing into action and running towards the door. Boromir, who was standing next to the door, poked his head out, only to narrowly avoid being hit with an arrow. He quickly shoved the door shut and Legolas helped him start to barricade them all in.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits and Jessica.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir muttered in exasperation as Jessica fought down hysterical laughter at his words, she'd always found that line unintentionally hilarious in the film.

"Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli yelled.

_Yeah take the dwarf, I have no qualms with him being a distraction whilst I leg it._

And then all hell was unleashed.

The doors swung open and arrows could be heard whizzing through the air, as well as swords being unsheathed. Jessica stood still behind the large pillow, her shaky hands clutching the spear to her chest. She hoped more than anything that she would go unnoticed and could just hide out for the whole of the fight.

She heard an array of noises and yells going on but didn't dare risk a look.

"Ugh, why couldn't I have been a Twilight fan and ended up in Forks, where the worst I'd have to endure is Edward Cullen scowling at me?" She muttered as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

In a complete panic and in an effort to distract herself Jessica began humming the Mission Impossible theme tune under her breath, but distracting herself also meant that she failed to notice the orc that rounded the corner and licked his lips as he spotted her.

Her eyes flew open as a large callous hand wrapped itself around her throat, hoisting her off the ground. She stared into the face of the ugly creature and resisted the urge to vomit as the smell of it hit her.

She could still feel the spear clutched tightly in her hands as the orc opened its mouth wide in a menacing smile, revealing rotting teeth and foul smelling breath.

With as much effort as she could muster in the small space she pulled back her arm and rammed the spear into the orc's throat. The creature's eyes widened as the spear slowly pierced its skin and Jessica realised she hadn't put enough momentum into her swing and therefore she had to keep pushing on the weapon and had to watch as it slowly imbedded itself further into the orc's neck. The creature drew back, dropping Jessica and stumbled to its knees, a look of fury on its face.

Jessica stared, unblinking, as the orc maintained eye contact with her as it died. The life slowly left its eyes, the lips curled in a snarl finally relaxing and almost giving it a peaceful expression… if it weren't for its horrid face and the spear jutting out from its neck.

She didn't have chance to think or react as another orc rounded the corner and spotted her. She was now weapon-less and had never been in a real fight. Psyching herself up she knew she had to at least try and fight or else she would be dead in seconds.

_Just pretend like its bitchy Linda from accounts… well they do look similar._

The orc raised his large meaty hand and just as Jessica was getting ready to duck she saw the orc freeze and then suddenly the pointed tip of an arrow was visible pushing through its eye as blood spurted onto her face and into her mouth.

She gagged at the taste, spitting on the floor and narrowly avoided getting squashed as the orc keeled over and Jessica finally saw the arrow that had been shot through the back of its head.

She looked up and saw Legolas on a ledge above them fighting with the cave troll. He looked over at her quickly and gave a small nod as she smiled at him, silently thanking him for saving her life.

Jessica quickly hid herself back behind the post and prayed that no other orcs would find her. Her panic was cut short as she heard Aragorn cry out.

She peeked out of her hiding place to see the fellowship gathered around Frodo.

"He's alive!" Sam called with relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." She heard Frodo's quiet voice reply as everyone looked relieved.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." She could hear the smile in Gandalf's voice as he spoke.

She slowly made her way over to them, carefully stepping over all of the dead orcs, she knew this would be the moment when Frodo would reveal his shirt made of Mithril.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Jessica stood next to Legolas who was inspecting his arrows. His head rose at her approach and he gave her a half smile.

"I am glad to see that you are still alive."

The sound of orcs could be heard in the distance and Jessica frowned.

"Let's hope it stays that way."

She used the back of her arm to wipe off the orc blood that was still on her chin as Legolas began putting his arrows back into his quiver.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Jessica looked to Gandalf as he spoke. He nodded sagely at her before ushering them all out into the hall.

They didn't make it very far before they were surrounded by orcs. The fellowship once again drew their weapons and just as they were about to advance a large growl sounded through the halls, making the ground beneath them shake. The orcs bid a hasty retreat as the fellowship shared concerned looks.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Jessica turned to face Gandalf as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

"Gandalf." Jessica whispered not sure what she wanted to say but feeling like she should say something.

He didn't look at her only squeezed her shoulder softly before removing his hand from her.

"Run! Quickly!"

They all began running and Jessica found herself at the back, being the slowest member. She felt like she was in a typical horror movie scene where the faster she tried to run the further away the exit got. She didn't dare risk a glance back, the Balrog was scary enough on film, she had no desire to turn around and see it thundering after her in real life.

"Legolas!" She heard Gandalf call. "Take care of Jessica!"

As soon as she heard the words leave the wizard's mouth the elf was suddenly at her side. He took hold of her elbow and gently began dragging her along, urging her to hurry up.

They made their way down some steps before encountering a large gap. Jessica looked down and gasped, seeing how high they were. Legolas released his grip on her elbow and moving past her, he jumped to the other side in one graceful bound.

"Gandalf!" She heard him call as the wizard rushed past her and made the jump.

The sound of arrows whistling through the air made Jessica jump as one landed but an inch from her foot.

"Jessica!" She heard Legolas call her name and turned to face him. He stood on the other side with his arms outstretched. "Jump."

"Uh huh, no, no way." She heard the growling of the Balrog as it got closer and suddenly she wasn't so set in her decision not to jump. "I'm not so good with heights!" She shouted over to Legolas.

"I will catch you, _le gwesta ha._"

"What does that even mean? I don't speak elf!" She cried in panic.

"I swear to it, I will catch you. Jump Jessica."

She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut before running and making a leap. She felt like she was in the air for the hours when in reality it was only a matter of seconds. Then two firm arms were being wrapped around her, her own hands going to the front of his tunic and fisting tightly into the material.

She forced herself to step away from him as the rest of their companions made the jump until only Aragorn and Frodo were left. She watched as the platform started to fall apart and the two had to make a giant leap before the stairs crumbled and fell away, hitting the ground beneath them with much noise.

As soon as everyone was safely on the stairs they began their descent once more until a bridge came into focus.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled as it suddenly became very hot, the oxygen itself seemed to get sucked out of the air.

Jessica could feel her skin flushing red from exertion as she pushed herself to run hard and fast, the heat from the Balrog seeming to scorch her back as it approached.

She made it to the end of the bridge and turned when she heard Gandalf call out.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo tried to push his way past her but she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog made to hit Gandalf with a large flaming sword but it was instantly destroyed by the wizard.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog brandished a large flaming whip and advanced on the wizard, menacingly lashing the whip at him.

"YOU….SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Gandalf hit his staff down onto the bridge with force and the bridge beneath the Balrog began to crumble away. Just as it looked as though Gandalf had defeated the demon the whip suddenly flew into the air and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him to the edge of the crumbling bridge.

Gandalf held on for as long as he could as both Boromir and Frodo cried out. The hobbit tried to shake free of Jessica's grip but she held him back as he looked up at her with a mutinous expression. Whilst she could understand Frodo's pain she also couldn't bring herself to feel that upset over what was happening. She felt like she must be a terrible person but it was hard to fear for or to grieve for someone she knew she would be seeing again.

Gandalf gave one last look at her, a deep knowledge in his eyes that made her feel like a child before him. She nodded at him, hoping to convey in that single action that she would see him again and that she wished him luck.

"Fly, you fools!" he called out to them.

Jessica watched as Gandalf lost his grip on the bridge and fell deep into the chasm below.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Le Hannon_ – Thank you

_Losto vae_ – Sleep Well

_Le gwesta ha _– I swear it.

* * *

I hate writing action scenes, I feel like I can never get them right or make them interesting enough.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and favourite/follow my little story, it means the world to me.

As always please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

An arrow flew past Jessica's head, narrowly avoiding hitting her. She felt a hand shove her shoulder as Boromir picked up Frodo and started to push her out of the mine. She blindly followed along, almost having a mild stroke as arrows shot past her left and right.

As she made her way outside the light from the sun seemed to blind her after days underground. She squinted and raised a hand to cover her eyes as she looked around at the others. Most of them were sat on the floor with Gimli howling loudly as Boromir attempted to comfort him.

Jessica stood awkwardly, not sure if her attempts at comfort would be welcomed or even adequate enough and also feeling like a complete bitch for not feeling much sadness.

_I suppose it's hard to grieve for someone you know isn't actually dead._

"Legolas, get them up." She heard Aragorn speak and looked over to see him staring somberly out into the distance.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Slowly the fellowship began to stand, all of them looking miserable as they started walking. Jessica hesitantly fell into line, walking at the back and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I cannot believe he is gone." She heard Frodo break the silence after a while of them walking. "Gandalf is dead."

"Aye." She heard Gimli mutter. "Tis a sad day indeed when a wizard that great falls."

"We should have helped him." Frodo sniffed, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"There was nothing we could have done; the Balrog was too great a foe." Aragorn placed a gentle hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"_We _could not have helped him, but _you _could have!" Frodo accused turning to face Jessica. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?!"

Jessica's eyes widened as the fellowship turned to face her, Frodo's furious gaze burning into her face. The group stopped walking as Frodo advanced on her until he was standing but an inch from her and she had to tilt her head down to see his face.

"I… yeah, I knew this would happen." She shrugged, not sure what else to say.

"And you did not want to save him?" Boromir questioned, his hand twitching as if to reach for his sword.

"Look, I get that you cared for the guy, he was awesome, but it was Gandalf himself who said I couldn't tell people what would happen."

"So you let him die?" Frodo wailed.

"No… yes, sort of. I couldn't have saved him. I know the future, that doesn't mean I can defeat a demon, I'm not Dean Winchester."

"You told us to take the path through Moria!"

"Because, because that's what you do in the book…"

"This is not a story!" Frodo yelled, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

An odd silence fell upon the group after Frodo's outburst and Jessica shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as Frodo stood in front of her, red faced and fists clenched on either side of him.

Jessica let out a big sigh before getting down on one knee to face the hobbit in front of her.

"I'm no good at this, I can never find the right words to make big speeches but I want you to know that Gandalf had to fall in Moria. You know I can't tell you why but in time you'll find out the reason why and hopefully you won't be so angry with me. There's nothing more I can really say, please don't be mad at me for something I had no control over."

Frodo stared at her angrily, looking at the orc blood covering her narrow face and the dirt smudged over her eyebrow. Her pale eyes stared back at him, wide and expressive and suddenly Frodo felt the anger leave him. He broke eye contact with her and closed his eyes as he felt the tears form.

"It's all my fault." He whispered. "All my fault. He warned us against the mines and I chose to enter. It's my fault he's dead."

"Don't blame yourself. Gandalf knew what he was doing; you have to trust in that."

"How can I when he is dead?"

"Well then trust in my knowledge of the future when I say Gandalf knew what he was doing."

"I am supposed to trust you after you did not share that Gandalf would die in the mines?"

"Okay, I deserve that." Jessica sighed, running a hand through her blood matted hair.

"Forgive me." Frodo mumbled. "I know it was not your fault, my grief for Gandalf has driven me mad."

"It was no ones fault Frodo."

The hobbit nodded at her sadly as he looked around at the others who were all stood awkwardly watching the pair as they had their little heart to heart.

"What do we do now?" He asked sadly.

"We carry on; we destroy the ring for Gandalf." Aragorn's strong voice rang out in reply.

"What if I cannot?"

"We're all with you." Jessica smiled as she stood and gave him an awkward pat on the back. "Now man up… or I guess in your case, hobbit up."

* * *

Their journey continued on in relative silence, a strange sort of atmosphere hung in the air as each member of the fellowship seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Jessica felt slightly better after her talk with Frodo but she still wasn't sure if the rest of the fellowship held her responsible for Gandalf's death, which made her feel uncomfortable.

To distract herself from her thoughts Jessica rummaged through her hand bag to find her hair brush and set about brushing out the dried orc blood from her long golden hair. Once she had finished this task she located one of her hair ties and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Once again she found herself quite far out from the others and had to run to catch them up.

Gimli noticed her approach and gave her a snide look, still not quite forgiving her for what happened in Moria; however he paused upon seeing the human girl.

"Ay Lassie, why did you not tell us?"

"Tell you what?" She questioned dumbly.

"That you are injured!"

Her eyes widened as she began looking down at herself. She didn't feel any pain but Gimli looked quite concerned.

"Where?" She frowned at him, after finding no injury.

"Your ear girl." He said pointing towards her left ear.

Jessica's hands shot up to her ear but she felt no wound and no blood.

"I think you've been underground too long, I'm not injured."

"Then why do you have steel piercing the flesh of your ear?" he cried, looking completely horrified. "You should use one of these."

Jessica's hand paused in its assessment of her ear as she began to laugh, partly because she had finally realised just what Gimli was talking about but mostly because as Gimli spoke, he pulled out the tampon she had given him and lodged it up his nose to stop the bleeding of an injury she guessed he had acquired in Moria. The dwarf frowned at her, thinking the human girl had finally gone insane from all she had seen in Middle Earth.

"Does something amuse you lass?"

Jessica gasped for breath as she tried to control her laughter, her eyes fixed solely on one of her _Tampax _hanging from his right nostril.

"They aren't injuries, they're ear piercings!" she said more to distract herself from the sight before her.

"The girl has lost it." Gimli muttered to Aragorn and Legolas who were walking near by.

"They aren't injuries." Jessica repeated. "I put them there… well a piercer did, but the point is they're meant to be there."

"Meant to be there?" Aragorn questioned with interest. "You mean to say you willingly pierced your flesh and kept the steel bars in your ear? For what purpose?"

"I'm not sure; it's just something we do in my world. And yeah you keep the bars in, that's kind of the point or why else would you choose to get a needle shoved through your ear?"

"For what purpose do they serve?" Legolas asked, looking half disgusted and half fascinated.

"I guess they don't really have a purpose, they're more for decoration."

"Humans willingly do that to themselves?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah, you can pretty much get anywhere pierced. I've got six piercings altogether, I have five ear piercings and my belly button done." She proceeded to lift up her tank top slightly to show off her belly piercing to which Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all stared at for about a second before turning their faces away with a horrified expression.

"Jessica please." She heard Aragorn say. "You must protect your modesty."

She rolled her eyes at their dramatics but nevertheless she pulled her top back down.

"It's okay, I'm all covered up now, the bad skin isn't on show anymore to scare you."

"We are only thinking of your reputation Jessica." Aragorn said as he turned to face her once more.

"I guess I won't be showing you my tattoo anytime soon."

"Tattoo?"

"Humans use a needle to ink a design onto their skin in colour, one that will stay on them for the rest of their lives."

"I have heard talk of humans from olden tribes that marked their skin in a similar way, it is used to mark a man as a warrior." Aragorn commented.

"That is barbaric." Jessica looked over to where Gimli was walking, his axe by his side covered in blood and what appeared to be an orc eye hanging from its blade and a tampon hanging from his nose.

"Yeah I'm a real caveman." She replied with an eyeroll.

Gimli huffed at her before speeding up his walk so that he was no longer in ear shot of her. Jessica couldn't help but feel annoyed that somehow she and Gimli had ended up in a fight, once again.

"Forgive him; no doubt his words are touched by grief." Legolas spoke quietly from beside her.

"It's okay; he just wants to take his mind off it by picking fight. I know a little something of the stubbornness of dwarves by now." She smiled slightly.

"We are all troubled in these times; we should try to get along, not fight amongst ourselves."

"He just needs an outlet for his anger. Hopefully we'll run into an orc and Gimli can take his anger out on that, instead of me."

"And how are you faring Jessica?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the question. No one had really stopped to ask her how _she _was feeling.

"If I tell you the truth you will think I'm a terrible person."

"I cannot know what I will think until I have heard what it is you have to say."

"Comforting." She muttered. "Basically… my only thought over Gandalf's death is, how badass did he look fighting that Balrog?"

Legolas paused, a crease forming between his brows.

"Must you be so facetious? We grieve for a fallen friend on this day."

"I know, _shit_ Legolas, I know." Jessica rubbed a hand across her face. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not taking this seriously but I don't really do serious. To be brutally honest I only knew him a little. People die all the time, if I spent all my time crying for someone I sort of knew I'd never get anything done."

_Plus he's not dead and I know this. I don't want to spend hours fake crying for the guy and then look like a twat when he rocks up to say hello to you in Fangorn Forest. _

"Sometimes I forget that death is a common occurrence to mortals. Elves rarely witness men passing into the Halls of Mandos."

"Sorry, I'm coming across as a complete bitch, I'm too sarcastic for this life I'm currently living_. _It's not my intention to belittle what you're all feeling but I can't fake something I don't feel."

"And you say that in time all will be revealed concerning Mithrandir's death?"

"I promise."

"Then I shall trust your word _neth min_." Legolas nodded and Jessica felt her stomach give a little girly flutter at his words.

"The hour is late; we must find food and take some rest. I hope to reach Dimrill Dale by noon." She heard Aragorn speak as he turned to address them all.

"We should scout the area, orcs may be close behind us." Boromir replied, raising a hand to look out over the land.

"We will go." Aragorn agreed. "Gimli, can you hunt some food for us?"

"Aye." The dwarf nodded as he paused in his task of cleaning his axe. "That I can do."

Jessica watched as Aragorn and Boromir walked away and the hobbits sat down and began snacking on what little food they had left. She saw Gimli start making his way to where a line of trees started to form and decided to follow him.

"Hey." She commented as the dwarf turned to look at her. "Can I help?"

"You want to help?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "Gotta pull my own weight."

"Legolas!" Gimli called, ignoring Jessica. "What can you see?"

The elf made his way over and stood next to them, staring intently into the woods. "A hare, roughly 9lbs in weight, 10 meters east." He pointed to a spot near a bush and Jessica saw the brown animal grazing, its ears twitching slightly as it ate.

"You will have to shoot it." Gimli spoke quietly so as not to disturb the animal.

Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and made to raise it when suddenly Jessica spoke.

"Wait!" She whisper shouted. "I said I wanted to help, let me do it."

"Have you ever held a bow before?" Gimli questioned in annoyance.

"No, but how hard can it be?"

She saw Legolas raise an eyebrow and guessed that it was very hard but she felt she had to do something useful, and a little part of her wanted to impress Gimli and maybe make friends with the dwarf. And if she happened to impress Legolas as well, well then that was an added bonus.

"Fine, let the lass try. I hope for all our sakes you don't cost me my dinner." Gimli grumbled as he walked away to go sit with the hobbits.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, I know how much you care about your bow, I don't want to damage it or anything. If you want to kill it that's fine, I'll just-"

"-Jessica." Legolas interrupted. "_Hebin_ _dínen_. You will scare the hare."

"Right, sorry." She whispered as Legolas calmly handed her his bow. She looked up to see his eyes were still on the hare so she took it in her hands, holding it reverently.

"I've just got to warn you, don't expect me to be the next Katniss Everdeen. I don't suffer from false modesty when I tell you I'm terrible at anything that involves moving."

Just like when he was teaching her to use a blade in Moria, he came behind her and gently laid his arms on top of hers, guiding them into position. She shivered at the feel of all of him pressed against her back and had to force her mind out of the gutter.

"Hold it like so." He whispered into her ear as he took hold of one of her hands and guided the arrow, ready to strike. He pulled it back gently, Legolas doing most of the work by guiding her hands with his on top. Jessica looked up to see the hare had spotted them and was now looking at them with its ears in the air.

"Oh." Jessica breathed quietly as the arrow was pulled back taut and ready to strike.

"Are you well?" She heard Legolas ask.

"It's looking at me!" She hissed. "I don't think I can do it."

"You have killed before." Legolas pointed out.

"Yeah an orc that was trying to kill me. Bugs bunny over there is hardly stampeding its way over to assassinate me."

"But you eat meat?" She heard the confusion in his voice.

"Obviously."

"Then where do you procure your meat from, if you have not killed before?"

"The freezer aisle."

"Jessica, taking a life is not to be done lightly, no matter the creature you fell. It is your nature to eat this animal but if you do not wish to do this, I can do it."

"Wait… no, it's, it's fine. I can do this." She looked over to the hare and gripped the arrow more firmly with her fingers. "Sorry Roger Rabbit."

She watched as Legolas released their hands and the arrow moved with dizzying speed until she couldn't focus on it anymore. She looked over to the hare to see it now lay on the ground, the arrow sticking from its head.

She felt Legolas move back from her and had to resist the urge to step back so she was once again leaning against his firm chest.

"Wow, respect Legolas, this archery shit is way harder than you make it look."

"It is not terribly difficult, you are just incredibly uncoordinated."

Jessica looked over at the hare, the blood trickling from its face and felt herself go pale.

"Jessica?"

"I feel more upset about killing a hare than I do about killing orcs, am I a bad person?"

"You are free to feel however you wish _neth min_; you will receive no judgement here. I am sure all of this must be overwhelming for you."

"Yes." She smiled with a sigh. "Thanks for understanding, you always know just what to say. Sometimes I forget how old you are but at times like this when you're all wise and Yoda like, you really show your age."

"I shall take it as a compliment that you think me wise and I will not comment on your insinuation that I am old." He smiled at her.

"Insinuation? Dude, you're ancient. Accept it."

She smiled as he gave a small laugh as they walked over to where the hare lay, now dead. She watched as Legolas picked the animal up with great care and they proceeded to make their way back to the others.

"Does it bother you?" She asked quietly. "I know you kill orcs all the time but killing innocent animals, does it bother you? I know you don't eat meat."

"It is the way of nature and nothing in nature could ever truly bother me, for even in death there is beauty. This hare will feed our companions and give them strength. From that strength we will hopefully go on a great quest in which we succeed in destroying the one ring and save the free people of Middle Earth. This hare serves its purpose in life and in death."

"I suppose that's a nice way of looking at it although I'm not sure the vegetarians would agree with you… but I guess you kind of are one."

"A vegetarian?"

"Yeah, it's a word from my world used to describe people who don't eat meat."

"Your world sounds most strange."

Jessica laughed in reply as they reached the others.

"Who's up for rabbit stew?" She grinned as Gimli looked at the hare with an impressed smile.

"You did well lass." It wasn't much of a compliment but she knew it was probably all she would get from the stubborn dwarf so she gave him a large smile.

"Thanks!"

* * *

After they had skinned, cooked and eaten the hare they continued walking until they finally entered the Woods of Lothlorien_. _

"Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell… and are never seen again." Gimli whispered as he looked around.

Jessica scanned the trees, desperately trying to see the elves that were about to pounce on them. She noticed Legolas' head perk up and his face stiffen, clearly he had heard something, she moved closer to him so as not to be surprised when the elves jumped out.

_Welcome strange mortal from a far off place.  
_

"The fuck?!" Jessica gasped out loud as she realised she had just heard the voice of Galadriel in her head. "That was creepy as fuck." She muttered.

"Jessica, what ails you?" She heard Aragorn question from beside her.

"Sorry, just feeling like I'm on LSD over here."

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli continued on as suddenly elves jumped out from the trees and arrows were facing them from every angle.

Legolas already had an arrow drawn beside her and was facing off against a beautiful looking man in front of him. Jessica held her hands up in the universal sign for surrender as she looked around with wide eyes.

"Oh!" Gimli exclaimed with a dirty look towards the elf that currently had him at arrow point.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A broad elf stepped forward with long almost white blonde hair and Jessica guessed he must be Haldir.

"_Tolo, aphad nin_." Haldir said in a commanding tone, but only Aragorn and Legolas could understand him.

The elves lowered their bows and started walking as Aragorn turned to the fellowship and informed them that they were to follow the Lorien elves.

Haldir stopped before a great tree which had steps hidden in it and began to climb, motioning for them all to follow. Jessica cursed under her breath and followed behind Legolas, trying not to look down.

"Elves didn't like the idea of escalators either?" She muttered tripping slightly and grabbing onto the back of Legolas' tunic to steady herself.

When they reached the top Haldir started talking to the other elves in their own tongue and giving orders. Jessica stood awkwardly to the side next to Merry and Pippin who also looked equally as uncomfortable.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!_" Haldir spoke with a smile as he gripped Legolas by the shoulder.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien._" Legolas replied as he grasped the other elf by the shoulder also.

"_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ Haldir turned to Aragorn as he spoke, who bowed in return.

"What are they saying?" Pippin whispered from beside her.

"They're just saying hello in that long convoluted way elves like to do." Jessica replied, knowing from the film that they were greeting each other.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli spoke from her left and Jessica almost shrunk back at the dark look Haldir and the other elves shot him but to his credit Gimli didn't even flinch.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir snarled with disdain.

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" Gimli spat.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn muttered as he turned to give Gimli a look of warning.

Luckily Haldir chose to ignore the offensive words and instead walked over to Frodo and gave him an assessing look. The hobbit stared back with trepidation as the elf maintained eye contact with him.

"You bring great evil with you." He said to the hobbit before turning to face the other members of the fellowship. "You can go no further."

Aragorn began protesting in Elvish, walking over to Haldir and speaking to him in hushed tones. The rest of the elves all looked suitably wary as they stood around the fellowship and Jessica sighed, wishing there were some parts of the story she could just skip.

Suddenly Haldir and Aragorn stopped talking and the elf turned to face them once again.

"You will follow me." He ordered.

The fellowship and Jessica followed the elves through a set of paths in the woods until they came to a hill that overlooked a vast landscape. Jessica paused at the top of the hill, her breath catching in her throat at the sight before her.

Haldir turned to face them with a proud look upon his face.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Meth nin_ – Young one

_Tolo, aphad nin _– Come, follow me.

_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion _– Well met Legolas, son of Thranduil.

_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien _- Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.

_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen _- And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.

_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! _– I spit on your grave.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. It's my holiday off from uni so I've spent it doing practically nothing except watching films and eating my own body weight in food. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.

Thank you everyone who has review/followed/favourited, it means the world to me.

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

The group made their way towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn by taking a long winding staircase built amongst the trees. Once they reached a level platform they were told to wait to be received by their hosts and Jessica looked around admiring the scenery and the beautiful view, from a safe distance away from the edge.

A sudden blinding light made Jessica simultaneously look up and shield her eyes as she looked over at the stairs in front of her and vaguely made out the shape of two figures descending the steps gracefully.

"Lord and Lady of Lothlórien." She heard Aragorn whisper from beside her as he touched his head reverently in greeting towards the couple.

Jessica could scarcely blink as she looked upon the two elves before her. Celeborn, just like the few elves she had met before, was insanely handsome and incredibly youthful looking despite her knowing he was even older than Legolas, but it was Galadriel who really took her breath away. Jessica had never seen a female elf before and she couldn't help but stare at Galadriel's beautiful long blonde hair and her perfect dewy complexion. Her eyes were the brightest of blue in colour and they seemed to stare into her very soul. She was in complete and utter awe of her.

_As a woman I should be insanely jealous of how pretty she is but I just can't bring myself to hate anything about her._

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here yet not the same nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn spoke, his voice gentle and lilting.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel spoke for the first time, her voice a low seductive whisper that had Jessica questioning her sexuality.

_She's doing that creepy mind reading thing, don't think inappropriate thoughts. You don't want her to know you think she's a complete babe._

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas answered in reply, his voice sounding so forlorn that Jessica actually managed to tear her gaze away from Galadriel to look at him and offer a small smile of comfort.

As she turned to look back at the Lord and Lady she noticed Galadriel's eyes on her, a scrutinising look set upon her pretty face and Jessica quickly looked away from her intense stare.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel gifted them a small smile and she heard Boromir physically draw in a breath at the sight of it.

_Doesn't Celeborn ever get pissed off at all these people just ogling his wife? Not that I can really talk, I was totally checking her out.  
_

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn looked towards his wife as he spoke.

_What an optimistic guy._

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace, you will eat until you are full and you may be content in the knowledge that the elves of Lothlórien will guard your sleep." Galadriel spoke softly to them all.

As she finished speaking a female elf appeared beside Jessica and gently took her by the arm.

"_Mae govannen_ my lady, I am named Iúleth. Do you wish to bathe?"

"Yes!" Jessica couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face as Iúleth began to lead her away to where she assumed the bath was. Jessica quickly turned around and shot the fellowship a small salute in goodbye as she noticed they were being lead away in a different direction.

Iúleth guided Jessica up some more hidden stairs until they reached another platform where a large round tub sat full of steaming water. So filled with glee Jessica didn't even have chance to react when Iúleth placed her small hands on the hem of Jessica's hoodie and lifted it over her head. Her hands then went to the hem of Jessica's shirt before she quickly stepped away and out of reach of the elf's grasp.

"Woah, it's okay I can undress myself."

"I meant no offence; I always undress the other _elleth_ in my care."

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised. I'm not sure about elves but most humans normally ask for permission before they start taking someone else's clothes off."

"Do you wish to bathe alone?"

"Please."

Iúleth nodded and began to show Jessica where all the amenities were. She cast Jessica a funny look when she asked what most of the things were. Jessica guessed using a twig and some crushed oyster shells to clean your teeth was a commonplace thing in Middle Earth but where she came from she used toothpaste. And she was also a little intimidated by the sharp curved bronze instrument that Iúleth called a strigil which was apparently meant to replace her Gillette razor from now on.

* * *

Once Jessica was plucked, preened and cleaned to within an inch of her life, and her fingers now resembled that of a ninety year old, she finally stepped out from her bath and wrapped herself in the silken robe Iúleth had left for her. She used her own brush to detangle her hair and set about the task as she waited for Iúleth to return.

She didn't have to wait long before Iúleth was once again leading her onto another platform which housed a small bed and a table with a large vanity mirror. Jessica once again marveled at the ingenious of elves and their architecture, even if she was shit scared she was about to fall to her death.

_Most people like walls and doors, in fact they're normally considered a must for buildings._

"I have bought you one of my own dresses for we did not know that a female traveled with the fellowship, I hope you do not mind." Iúleth smiled as she held out a long dress that was dark blue in colour.

Jessica's eyebrows hit her hairline as she looked at the impossibly slim elf before her and suppressed the urge to groan. There was no way her ass or her boobs were going to fit into that dress.

"Sure, thank you." She fake smiled not wanting to offend Iúleth.

"I hope the dress is not too small, I do not wish for it to burst at the seams."

"I believe I am somewhat offended." Jessica muttered as she self consciously let the silk robe fall from her shoulders. Iúleth pulled a long slip over Jessica's naked body and then proceeded to pull the beautifully made dress over her head. The dress went on with little struggle but strained rather daringly at the chest and hips. Iúleth tied the laces at the back rather loosely to accommodate Jessica's larger size before picking up Jessica's discarded clothes and informing her that she would have them washed, repaired and returned to her by the morning.

Iúleth led Jessica over to the vanity and had her sit down as she used her brush to comb through her long hair.

"Do all elves reject the social convention of underwear?" Jessica fidgeted with a frown on her face as she felt her bare skin resting against the slip under her dress.

Iúleth raised an eyebrow at the mortal woman.

"You are most queer my lady."

"Jessica, my name is Jessica." She already felt rather strange at being waited on hand and foot without being called my lady by someone who was older and probably wiser than her.

Jessica watched with rapt attention as Iúleth braided her hair into a delicate updo and once she was finished she took a moment to admire Iúleth's skilled work in the large mirror.

"Always knew I was a looker."

"Modest too." Iúleth teased with a smile.

"What? I'm not going to pretend to be all humble. I know I have a good body, I work hard for it at the gym and people compliment my hair all the time so I know I have some nice features. I can admit I'm pretty, I don't need to fish for compliments."

"That is a most admirable trait. Elves are of a similar opinion but I have found that amongst the race of men most maidens lack self confidence."

"I know it's controversial to say so but I think most girls think of themselves as pretty but don't want to say it out loud in case they get called vain. There's nothing wrong with liking how you look. I mean I'm not saying that if a genie came along and offered me the chance to look like Megan Fox I wouldn't jump at it, but until then I'm okay with being me."

"Wise words indeed… well the words that I understood were wise."

"Have you met many humans before?" Jessica asked, remembering her earlier words.

"A few. I am the The Lady's personal handmaiden and have accompanied her on few journeys, some of which we have encountered mortals. I must confess I have little liked those I have met; most were petty and jealous little things, their hatred of elven beauty made them ugly on the inside."

"Well… I hope you don't think all humans are like that, I hope I'm not." Jessica laughed awkwardly though she wasn't offended by Iúleth's words. Having a model for a best friend she had seen first hand the hate that women could dish out towards those they felt threatened by.

"I suppose not all humans are the same." Iúleth gave a little grin as she pulled playfully on Jessica's hair.

"What?! Not all humans are exactly the same!? What a revelation! You must have graduated from the University of common fucking sense." Jessica spoke without thinking and then gasped as she realised what she had said to what was practically a stranger. To her great relief Iúleth began to laugh, a soft haunting sound that made the light hairs on Jessica's arms raise. "Sorry."

_People in my world might find my sarcasm amusing but here it probably just comes off as offensive. Need to work on shutting my mouth._

"Most queer." Iúleth nodded to herself with a smile as she watched the human woman frown whilst she thought.

* * *

"I must tend to Lady Galadriel; Haldir will escort you down to your companions Jessica."

"Thanks Ey-uleth." Jessica winced as she butchered the pronunciation of the elf's name but Iúleth just laughed lightly, seemingly amused by everything Jessica did, which was somewhat welcome and somewhat patronising.

"You are most welcome." She grinned. "Try not to have too much fun with Haldir." Iúleth gave Haldir, who had just arrived, a gentle tap on the nose as she passed him. The blond elf frowned sternly at Iúleth as she left the room and Jessica guessed she was being sarcastic when she put the words 'fun' and 'Haldir' in the same sentence.

He turned without addressing her and Jessica guessed she was to follow him. Picking up the hem of her dress she sprinted after him, almost forgetting her fear of heights in her rush to catch up but that soon came back to her when she was faced with the long winding stairs and no handrail to hold onto. She cautiously took the stairs one step at a time, walking painfully slow and trying not to look down.

"You walk as slow as a dwarf." Haldir commented from in front of her, a displeased look on his face.

Jessica couldn't really see how that was an insult but knowing how much elves hated dwarfs she guessed he was probably being offensive towards hers.

"Thanks!" She shot him a beaming smile.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It was not a compliment."

"Well I'm going to take it as one. Dwarves are noble and brave and great warriors..."

Now he lifted both eyebrows.

"And friendly…" she didn't really agree with that but she was exaggerating to try and get an actual word from the elf walking in front of her.

_Besides some dwarf somewhere has to be friendly._

"Friendly?" He questioned. "Except to other races and cultures. And to soap and water."

Jessica sniggered as they continued walking but Haldir didn't speak or even look her way. When they reached the bottom he led her to an area on the ground where the fellowship all sat around a warm fire, minus Aragorn and Boromir who were sat talking in quiet whispers by a tree off to the side of the camp.

They looked up at their arrival and Haldir offered them a small bow in greeting before walking away without saying so much as a word to anyone.

"Give that man a chat show, couldn't get a word in edge ways." Jessica muttered as she released the hem of her dress and let it fall back to her ankles.

"Water and soap does you many favours lassie." Gimli commented as Jessica looked up to see Merry and Pippin staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She questioned self consciously.

"You are a lady." Pippin breathed, his eyes still on her.

"You've only just noticed?" Jessica glared down at her over exposed chest. "I suppose it's rather hard to miss right now."

She watched as both Merry and Pippin blushed a violent shade of purple and Gimli rolled his eyes at her forwardness.

"Come take a seat." The dwarf stood to let her pass and she noted how civil he was being, for once.

As he stood she noticed the elven clothes that had been loaned to him, how they convinced him to wear them she had no idea, and couldn't help the snort that left her.

Gimli wore a tunic, which was too big for him, tucked into what appeared to be some type of leggings, which were also too big for him and therefore sat low on the dwarf's hips and exposed most of his undergarments.

"Nice outfit, did you join a gang?"

_Another one of those moments where you should think before you speak. He was being nice and you've gone and insulted him again!_

To her surprise Gimli didn't reply, just smiled toothily and motioned for her to pass. Jessica raised a skeptical eyebrow at the dwarf but walked past him anyway and took a seat next to Merry.

The company sat in silence, all of them staring into the glowing embers of the fire as the elves around them in the trees sung a sad sounding song. Jessica knew they were lamenting the loss of Gandalf and a sombre mood hung in the air.

"Jessica?"

Jessica's head shot up to see Iúleth standing before them and she watched as she curtsied to the men.

"Yes Ey-leweth?" Jessica cringed as she once again destroyed Iúleth's name.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you; she asks that you meet her at her mirror before the hour ends."

Jessica had to physically stop her jaw from hitting the ground.

"I… I don't know where that is."

"I shall take you there." Legolas spoke up from the opposite side of the camp.

Iúleth nodded at them.

"Then I will bid you all a good night." She smiled once at Jessica before leaving.

"I wonder what The Lady of the Galadhrim would wish to speak to you of at this late hour." Aragorn wondered aloud as he and Boromir joined the group.

"Yeah I'd like to know too." Jessica muttered feeling somewhat nervous about it all.

"There is only one way to find out." Legolas smiled as he stood. "Shall we?"

Jessica blew out a large breath before standing and making her way over to Legolas. She walked slightly behind him and let him lead the way to wherever they were going.

"I've always fan-girled so hard over Galadriel, but now I'm kind of scared."

"You have nothing to fear from the Lady of Light."

"I fear having my mind read." She muttered.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her and Jessica resisted the urge to ask if that was an elf thing, to just raise one eyebrow instead of actually speaking.

"Lady Galadriel is not to be feared, her power is great but she does not abuse it. The Lady of Light is one of the greatest of all the Eldar, said to be second only in power to Fëanor himself, and also said to surpass even Fëanor in wisdom."

_He's saying all these words but I have no idea what he's talking about. Is this what having a conversation with me is like for him?_

"She was a friend of Melian the Maia and it is possible that Melian taught Galadriel many things during the First Age…" Legolas stopped as he noticed the vacant expression on Jessica's face.

"Are you even speaking English – I mean Westron? I'm pretty sure you're just making words up now."

"_Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion, le hannon an tegi _Jessica_ enni na sen ablu.__"_ Jessica jumped as they came to a stop and Galadriel seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I heard my name." Jessica whispered to Legolas as he raised a hand to cover his chest before extending his arm outwards in greeting.

_"__Glassen, __glass nín gen achened hiril nín__.__" _He replied.

_"__Mae athollen_ Legolas, _Manen le_?" Galadriel asked with a smile.

"_Im maer hiril nín_."

"_Man siniath o lîn adar_?"

Jessica cleared her throat loudly, not wanting to be rude but feeling completely awkward as they continued on with a conversation she couldn't understand whilst she just stood there shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"My apologies young Jessica, how rude of me to bid you come see me and then to completely ignore you." Galadriel gave a kind smile and Jessica guessed that no one ever stayed mad at her for long.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"_Ma linnatha ab-pedo_ Legolas."

Legolas nodded and bowed slightly before turning to give Jessica a fleeting look and then suddenly they were both alone.

Jessica was looking anywhere but at Galadriel whilst the elf smiled patiently down at her.

"Come child, walk with me."

Jessica fell in step behind her as she strolled leisurely around what appeared to be a well kept garden.

"You are not of this world." Galadriel spoke suddenly and Jessica wondered if Gandalf had told her of his plans to bring her here or if she had read her mind.

"That's pretty obvious." Jessica agreed.

Galadriel stopped walking and turned to face Jessica.

"Why are you here?"

"You… you asked me here?"

"Nay child, why are you in Middle Earth?"

"Because Gandalf asked me here?"

"You chose to accept his invitation, why?"

Jessica shrugged, feeling like an admonished five year old before her.

"I can't give you some grand speech about how I came to help fight evil or anything like that. I came here for purely selfish reasons and if it came down to a fight then I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you now, I'd probably run for it. I mean I'd give it a try but I'd probably end up just getting my head kicked in. I'm pretty much useless here, but at the same time I'm selfish enough to not want to go home because this is the most excitement I've ever had in my whole life…" She blew out a large breath through her nose. "See now I've said it out loud it all sounds so self-centred. You're fighting for the survival of your world and I'm acting like I'm at holiday camp."

"Why do you tell me these words if you are so disturbed by them?"

"Because you can read my mind, there's no point in lying to you."

Galadriel did not respond for a while, instead she went over to a tall bush and bowed slightly to smell an exotic looking flower.

"I believe even if I did not posses the ability to see into your thoughts you would have told me the truth. You are an honest person Jessica, so honest it may even be a flaw."

"My mouth does get me into trouble quite a lot." Jessica laughed slightly.

_Why am I even here? Surely she didn't call me all the way down here to talk about my lack of social grace?_

"You desire to gaze upon my enchanted mirror?"

"What?" Jessica questioned, startled.

"That is what I saw when I looked into your mind."

"Well the thought did cross my mind, that's kind of what you're famous for. I wondered if that's why _you _called me down here."

"There is nothing in my mirror that you need to see."

Jessica frowned not sure where the conversation was heading.

"Your ill thought out decision to enter this world will only end in heartbreak for you Jessica Kendrick."

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"Mithrandir believed loneliness lay ahead for you on Earth but what he did not see was that you are destined for a life of loneliness on any world. You may find friendship, a home, even those who you may call family here on Middle Earth but you cannot have the heart of one who is elf-kind."

Jessica frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion at Galadriel's words.

"I do not say these things to be harsh to you Jessica. I knew of your coming, knew of your valuable knowledge yet I had little desire to speak privately with you for I knew, that even I, cannot be allowed to discuss what it is you know. I was content to trust in Mithrandir and to trust in your judgement also. I see now that you are but a child who made a decision all too soon and with little thought. You have entered into this world but you know not what you have done."

"With all due respect I know what I gave up, I might seem like a child to you but in my world, with humans, I'm an adult."

Without even thinking about them images of her parents and her best friend, even her dog, flashed in her mind with stunning clarity.

She looked up in alarm realising Galadriel was somehow doing it to her.

"You will _never _see them again. I do this not to cause you pain but to make you aware. You say you will run from a fight but you cannot run from this, pain will come to you here on Middle Earth, though it may not be physical."

Jessica looked away feeling guilty, childish and a little angry.

"Well the choice has been made, I'm here aren't I? What do you want me to do? Gandalf said I could never go home once I crossed over here."

_I'm not even sure I would go home if given the choice. Am I selfish?_

"I know child, you cannot return."

"Then what was the point of this talk?" Jessica asked more harshly than she had meant to.

"To help you to accept, to learn and to let go."

"Of my family?"

"Of your family, and of your hopes for Legolas."

Jessica pulled a face as she scrunched up her nose.

"My hopes for Legolas?"

"As I said I had no desire to look into your mind until you were stood before me and instead of gazing upon my beauty you turned from me, to offer comfort to an _ellon_."

"I… he was upset and he's my friend, sort of. You're reading way too much into that."

"Was it not you who said you were to be honest as I could read your mind and know the truth no matter what you said?"

Jessica spluttered, a little indignant at having her own words used against her.

"I am being honest! We're just friends!"

"I know, you are his friend. You however wish for more from him. I saw in your mind the years of youthful adoration, the feelings you now harbor and that grow at finally meeting him."

"What you saw was me being in lust, not in love. That's hardly a crime."

"For now it is but a seed planted in your mind. What will come to grow will not end well for you Jessica. He sees you as but a child and he always will. Elves are passive to the charms of humans and by the time you are to be considered an adult by him your life will be over, a mere blink to us but a whole life span of time for you. There are some, but few, cases of a mortal and immortal falling in love and with good reason. You will grow old and die, Legolas will forever remain as he is, growing only in wisdom and years lived. He is a prince and I know Thranduil of old, do you believe he will let a mortal woman sit on the throne beside his son and rule over his people? He will not allow you to join his bloodline."

Jessica blinked, once, twice, three more times. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't find the skill to close it as she stared at the elf before her.

_She's making out like I just proposed to the guy._

"Uhm… okay, thanks?"

_That was beautifully articulate. _

"Do not think me unkind, I only say this to you with the best of intentions."

"No it's just what I wanted to hear before bedtime, unattainable elf is way out of my league. I'll get old and ugly and he'll always be hot. Got it, is that everything?"

"I am glad you have your humour. You shall have need of it in the months to come."

_Aren't you just the life and soul of the party?_

"I am truly sorry if I have upset you Jessica."

"It's fine." She laughed slightly. "They do say you should never meet your idols."

Galadriel nodded.

"I shall take my leave of you now; there is someone else I must speak with."

_I don't envy that person._

"Frodo?" She questioned, remembering that she called him forth to gaze into her magic mirror.

Galadriel stopped briefly turning to face Jessica with a look of surprise.

"How did you-" she stopped talking as she remembered the reason why Jessica was bought to Middle Earth in the first place and laughed softly. "So that is what that feels like." She murmured with a smile. "_Oltho vae ne fuin hen_ Jessica."

Jessica nodded not understanding the words but guessing they were a dismissal.

The way back to camp was lit by small candles that flickered all around her. She knew she should make her way back to the small bed she had been give high up in the trees but she couldn't face walking up there on her own in the semi-darkness and a small part of her didn't want to be alone tonight after Galadriel's words.

_She says not to be upset after basically telling me no matter what planet I'm on I'm destined for a life of loneliness, what a joker. _

Jessica shook her head with a sigh and was glad when the fellowship's camp came into view. As she passed she peered into Frodo and Sam's tent and noticed Frodo was already gone. It was then she saw Legolas lying by the still roaring fire and she slowly made her way over to him. She watched him as he gazed up at the stars, a distant look in his eyes. They stayed that way for a few long minutes, him looking at the sky and her looking at his face before Jessica decided to sit next to him.

She frowned when he didn't acknowledge her and suddenly her heart started racing as she wondered if he had heard Galadriel's words or if he had had a similar conversation with the beautiful elf.

_So I fancy the guy, it's not a crime. God this is mortifying. _

Still Legolas did not move or even blink. Jessica moved slightly so that she was leaning over him, blocking his view of the night sky. His eyes did not move as he stared blankly at nothing.

_He heard about my crush and killed himself._

She tried to use humour to distract herself from the rising panic that Legolas might actually be dead. She reached a hand out and touched his neck to feel for a pulse. Before she could even adjust she suddenly found herself flat on her back with something cold and sharp pressed against her neck as Legolas lay on top of her.

"Jessica?" He muttered in confusion as he removed his knife from her throat. "It is unwise to sneak up on an elf whilst they rest."

"Rest? You were asleep? It looked like you were practicing your pose for your coffin. It was completely creepy, I thought you were dead."

He moved from on top of her and went back to laying down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Did you not know that is how elves take rest? You seem to know everything else of this world."

"Tolkien was a little vague on elf sleeping habits; guess he had more important things to write about, like destroying the one ring." Jessica rolled her eyes as Legolas grinned at her.

"It is more of a meditative state of peace than what you would consider sleep. Elves rarely require rest therefore I suppose it can look a little strange to mortals."

Jessica didn't reply just smiled at him slightly as she sat up and pulled her hair from the intricate braid that Iúleth had weaved it into.

"The hour is late; you should go to your bed and find some rest Jessica."

"Would it be awfully improper if I slept down here with you guys?"

"Most improper." Legolas nodded. "Do you wish for me to walk you to your room _neth min_?"

Neth min _means young one._

'_He sees you as but a child and he always will_.' Galadriel's words rang loud in her ears.

_Stop being so sensitive you came here to help Middle Earth, not meet hot singles in your area._

"No it's okay, I'll manage." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure? I know how you fear heights."

"Despite popular opinion I am an adult and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I do not doubt that."

"Lost toe vay Legolas."

"_Losto Vae_ Jessica."

* * *

TRANSALTIONS:

_Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion, le hannon an tegi _Jessica_ enni na sen ablu – _Well met Legolas, son of Thranduil. Thank you for bringing Jessica to me at this late hour.

_Glassen, __glass nín gen achened hiril nín _– You're welcome, it is my joy to see you again my lady.

_Mae athollen_ Legolas, _manen le_ – Welcome Back Legolas, how are you?

_Im maer hiril nín _– I'm well my lady.

_Man siniath o lîn adar_ – What news of your father?

_Ma linnatha ab-pedo_ Legolas – We shall speak later Legolas.

_Oltho vae ne fuin hen_ Jessica – May you dream well tonight Jessica.

_Losto Vae_ Jessica – Sleep well Jessica.

* * *

I know some of the conversations between Jessica and the elves might seem a little random but I was trying to get across just how much older elves are than humans and how to them we would probably be considered pretty insignificant and ruled by our emotions. Hopefully I somewhat did elves justice.

Anyway this chapter turned out to be super long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited.

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica couldn't stand the irony of her life. After all the nights spent sleeping on the ground, and complaining about it, she had finally been given the chance to sleep in a beautifully comfortable bed… and she'd had the worst nights sleep of her life since arriving in Middle Earth.

Galadriel's words constantly haunted her thoughts and she occasionally found herself actually sitting up in the night just to check that the elf in question wasn't stood beside her bed and speaking to her through her mind. When she could finally rid herself of Galadriel's voice it was Legolas' words that kept her awake and her own childish actions towards him. She'd acted like a bit of bitch when all he had done was been the chivalrous gentleman he was and offered to walk her to her room so that she didn't have to face her fear of heights on her own. And she didn't even want to think about the amount of time it took her to actually reach her bed as she had practically crawled on her hands and knees up the steps to her room. As lovely as her room was she decided that she would have to ask to change rooms to somewhere on the ground. Plus she wanted to be closer the fellowship, it felt strange being in a foreign place, well everywhere was foreign to her, and not having the sounds of the fellowship members sleeping by her. She actually missed Gimli's obnoxious snoring and Frodo's sleep talking. She figured after years of living alone she'd relish having her own bed and some privacy but all that did was leave her to her own thoughts.

_Which wouldn't be a bad thing normally, I was looking forward to some 'alone time' but Galadriel is a real mood killer._

Plus she couldn't shake the thought that if she did decide to 'relieve some stress' that all the elves would hear her, and that was not something she wanted to deal with at breakfast.

She could hardly have been asleep for an hour when she heard someone calling her name. Lazily she opened her eyes, only to jump in shock as she registered the vivid green eyes inches from her face.

The elf stood beside her bed pulled back with a smile as she regarded the human, who now sat up and clutched the large blanket to her chest.

"Good morn to you miss Jessica, I am named Uthaessil and have been bid to take you down to breakfast."

"Don't you guys ever knock? Oh right, there is no door to knock…" Jessica muttered as she concentrated on getting her heart rate back down to a healthy rhythm.

"Mayhap I should yell so as to make you aware of my approach in the future." Uthaessil grinned.

"That wouldn't wake me up, it'd kill me. Some random girl yelling as she comes in to my room while I'm still asleep, they make horror movies about that kinda stuff."

Unexpectedly the elf began laughing loudly, something Jessica had never seen an elf do before. Every one she had met had always been too refined and dignified to completely guffaw over something. She noted, quite jealously, that even with her mouth wide open and her eyes crinkled up this elf was still prettier than she would ever be.

"My _nana _spoke the truth, you are most queer!"

"Who is your grandmother?" Jessica asked, realising someone she had met had been talking about her, and she wasn't sure if she had been saying good things or not. As was the way with most elves Jessica could hardly comprehend what they were talking about.

_Always so fucking mysterious._

"My mother is Iúleth, the lady Galadriel's lady in waiting."

"Sorry I thought you said nan, wait, what? Iúleth can't be your mother. She's so…" She trailed off without saying the word young as she realised how much of an idiot she must look.

_Of course she looks young, she is an elf. She could be a great-great-grandmother for all I know._

"I have never met a mortal before, but I must admit I did not think they would be this strange a race."

"Thanks." Jessica shrugged, once again unsure if she was being complimented or insulted.

"My _nana _tends to The Lady on this fine morn. She sends me in her stead, and I come baring a gift."

Jessica's eyebrows drew together in confusion as she watched the elf extend a hand towards her. Jessica reached out and took the gift from her. She sat up slightly in her bed and held the material in front of her, watching as it unraveled to reveal a rather beautiful emerald green dress.

"It is one of my own; it should be rather more accommodating than the one _nana _had you wear."

For the first time that morning Jessica gave a sincere smile as she looked at the elf before her. She knew she wasn't the best judge of elven ages but she guessed Uthaessil to be quite young, at least by elven standards. There was something about the girl that just spoke of innocence, with her wide green eyes and a large grin on her youthful face.

"Thank you."

"I shall take my leave of you now so that you may wash and dress. _Nana _said you disliked people seeing you in the nude. And then, if you would grant it, I shall return and brush your hair."

Jessica nodded as she stood up, aware that she was only dressed in a thin but long white elven nightgown. She gasped out loud as she turned around and found Uthaessil now stood intimately close to her with a thoughtful look upon her round face.

"It reminds me of the sunshine at noon, when it is high in the sky during a warm summer's day. I much desire to run my fingers through it." Uthaessil reached out a pale slender hand and picked up a strand of Jessica's blonde hair and ran a finger down the length of it. "It is like spun silk beneath my fingers."

Jessica felt her eyebrows hit her hairline at Uthaessil's invasive action.

"Right, well." Jessica coughed as she pulled away from the elf with an awkward smile. "I'm going to go make myself pretty. Come get me in ten and show me where I can feed my poor neglected stomach?"

Uthaessil grinned as she released Jessica's hair and nodded.

"Of course miss."

* * *

_It feels like being at school again._

Jessica was lost in her thoughts as she looked around at the beautiful large hall where many tables lined the floor. Hundreds of elves sat eating, drinking and some singing.

Uthaessil stood next to her and grinned when she caught the human's eye.

"Is it not amazing?"

"Do you normally all eat together like this?" Jessica asked as she watched a woman feed a child in her arms. Jessica stared, slightly mesmerised, she had never seen such a blatantly young elf before.

"Rarely." Uthaessil admitted. "We have all come together in honour of your quest. I expect we shall be dining like this frequently over the coming days of your stay. I am most happy when the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien open up their halls so that we may all dine together."

"Right." Jessica smiled, unsure what to make of it all.

It was at that moment she spotted her companions, all seated on a table to the far right of the room. She began to make her way over before realising Uthaessil was still stood beside her.

"I'm going over to my friends, wanna come?"

"You would have me eat with you?"

"Sure?" Her answer came out as more of a question as she wasn't sure if she was asking something which held more meaning to elves or if she would be offending Iúleth by asking her daughter to sit with them. She really needed to brush up on her elven laws and cultures before she inadvertently proposed to someone.

"It would bring me much joy to accept your offer!" Uthaessil smiled.

Jessica winced at the elf's high pitched voice.

_There's just no need for that kind of enthusiasm before midday._ _No one is that happy at 8am._

Jessica and Uthaessil made their way over to the table and Jessica took a seat next to Frodo before introducing her new elven friend.

"Morning. This is Uthaessil." She nodded over to the elf who was smiling, almost manically, at the rest of the fellowship.

"Good morn miss Uthaessil." Aragorn nodded respectfully as the rest of them bowed their heads in greeting. It was then that Jessica noticed that one member of the fellowship was missing from their little tea party but she didn't dare ask where he was.

_Galadriel only knew you five minutes before she discovered your crush on Legolas, best to keep the talking about him to a minimum. Although hopefully she only figured it out because she read my mind. I hope I'm not one of those girls who make it shamefully obvious when they're pining for a guy. _

"How fared your sleep Jessica?" Boromir asked from opposite her.

Jessica looked up at him, shaken from her thoughts and also a little surprised that he had initiated conversation, considering how they had left things after their awkward encounter in Moria. She smiled; glad that they could finally put it behind them, even if she wasn't the one to start the argument.

_No way am I going to tell them I barely got any sleep because I was thinking about what Galadriel said to me. _

However she knew that she had to come up with some reason as to why her eyes were bright red, with massive bags under them.

"I had a dream I was doing shots of sambuca. I tried to fall asleep to finish off the bottle but I couldn't. I lay awake all night wishing I was back home, getting ridiculously drunk."

"You could not find rest? It was your biggest desire to sleep in a warm bed; you complained of nothing else this whole journey." Aragorn smiled as he teased her, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't buy her story.

"Be careful what you wish for." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I guess I found it difficult without Gimli's snoring offering me a stunning rendition of a lullaby."

To her surprise Gimli laughed at her comment and she couldn't help but offer him a genuine smile in return as the others began to laugh around them.

The fellowship paused in their conversation as plates were put before them and Jessica winced as her stomach rumbled loudly. The goblet before her was filled by a handsome looking elf, _aren't they all?_, and she picked it up and bought it to her nose.

"What is this?" She whispered to Frodo next to her.

"I'm unsure, some elven drink I would suppose."

"Is it wine?"

"I think not."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed?"

Jessica smiled at the hobbit.

"I am, I always imagined you guys started drinking as soon as you woke up. I was hoping to get in on that."

"You could always request some."

Jessica shook her head quickly.

"And look like the only alchy at the table? No thank you."

"I am sure this will taste just as fine." Frodo said unconvincingly as he looked down at the pale liquid that filled his large silver goblet.

"This is like one of those times when you go on holiday and you're not supposed to drink the water. I'm guessing the same rule applies here. No offence, but this isn't exactly the most hygienic of worlds and at least with the wine I know I won't be getting crippling diarrhea." Jessica spoke as she placed her goblet back on the table with a frown.

"I miss the ale served at The Green Dragon." Frodo stated morosely as he downed his drink with a wince.

"I, for one, am grateful for any food or drink." Sam mumbled from across the table. "A warm bed and a full belly, Lórien has been most welcoming."

"I am glad of a warm bed also." Frodo replied, shooting a look at Uthaessil, the only elf seated at their table. "I did not mean to sound as if I were complaining about the hospitality of elves. Caradhras was very angry that we walked upon its back. The cold we found there was worse than that of even the Long Winter. I am only just beginning to feel my feet once more, so I thank the elves for taking us in."

"I'll drink to that!" Pippin smiled as he raised his goblet high in the air.

"He won't once he tastes it." Frodo muttered with a smile as he watched Pippin take a large gulp before promptly spitting it out, all over Merry.

* * *

After a breakfast of bread, honey and berries Jessica found herself with the rather odd notion of free time. She had not had a moment to herself since arriving in Middle Earth and now she had no idea what to do. She found herself wandering listlessly around Lórien, taking in the sights and avoiding the gazes of the curious elves. She came across a room that appeared to be a large library and let herself in quietly. The large room appeared to be vacant but Jessica could hear voices from somewhere above her. She followed the sound, not really sure why, but made her way up the large wooden stairs and rounded a corner to find Legolas seated in a large chair where he was looking out over the land.

"The trees are welcoming here; it brings my heart much joy." She saw him smile and was about to question who he was talking to when another elf came into view.

"They are glad to have you back, you do not visit as often as I would like." The female elf took a seat next to Legolas and offered him a coy smile.

"As often as _you_ would like, say you? I was of the opinion we were talking about the trees." Legolas turned to give the dark haired elf that half smile Jessica was so fond of and she couldn't help the annoyed breath that left her.

Legolas' eyes shot to hers upon hearing her presence and he stood as she approached them.

"Jessica, good morn. Are you well?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't meant to intrude, I just heard voices and…"

"It is no intrusion. I was meeting with my good friend Glemrenil."

The dark haired elf, Glemrenil, rose gracefully from her chair and offered Jessica a small smile.

"Well met Jessica. You have been the topic of many conversations this morn between the elves."

"Oh?" Jessica struggled to keep a neutral expression as Glemrenil basically told her she was being talked about.

"Of course, it is not often we welcome a human into Lórien, The elves are most curious as to your purpose within the fellowship."

"I thought elves didn't like to gossip?" Jessica directed this question more towards Legolas than Glemrenil as she remembered he had told her that elves weren't interested in the lives of men.

"It is no salacious words which we speak, merely intrigue as to your presence here." Glemrenil gave a predatory smile, showing off all of her straight white teeth.

_Why does that sound like a back handed compliment?_

She watched as Glemrenil placed a slim hand on Legolas' bicep and gave a light squeeze.

"I will take my leave of you both, important people are never idle." She gave a look in Jessica's direction before turning to smile at Legolas. "_Ab-enni na doll mellon nin a en suila I brethils godref. Ú-aníra anthîr am I elenath erin sen daw_."

_Why don't you just cock your leg and piss on him, it'd be a more subtle attempt at marking your territory._

Jessica had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Glemrenil passed by her with a smirk and left the room.

The silence that ensued was rather awkward and Jessica made her way over to what passed as a window in this rather open plan building and looked out on the land, from a safe distance.

"Soooo…" Jessica smiled slightly as she turned to face Legolas. "Where were you at breakfast?"

"I rested little on this night; I had already rose and broken my fast before the dawn broke."

Jessica winced; it was just unnatural for people to eat breakfast in the dark.

"Were you with Glem-renil?" Jessica asked before she could stop herself and instantly wanted to smack herself in the face with a shovel for sounding like a jealous housewife.

"Nay we are only recently reacquainted with one another. It has been a while since we last met."

"How long have you known her?" Jessica tried to take on an air of nonchalance as she went to a nearby bookshelf and fingered the Elvish letters that ran down the spines of the books.

"It is quite a recent friendship; we have only known each other for a hundred years or so."

Jessica gulped quite audibly and gave a shaky laugh.

"Only a hundred years or so, he says. That's longer than I've been alive." She laughed to herself at the absurdity of what she was saying.

"You are but a child Jessica." She froze as she stared at him. He looked back with a small smile on his face, clearly he was teasing her. He had no way of knowing the impact his words had upon her.

He frowned as he saw the colour drain from her face as she stared at him.

"Jessica, are you well?"

"I am not a child." She hissed.

His eyes widened at her tone.

"Nay, you are acting so wisely." He lifted an eyebrow at her, almost as if to challenge her to disagree with him.

"Will you cut that out?"

"To what do you speak of?"

"That whole I'm so much older and therefore better than you shit. So what if you've got friendships that are older than me. You're not so perfect; I saw that tangle you got in your hair when we were running through the mines and your friend, Glem-renly-"

_"-_Glemrenil-"

"-Whatever, she's just a stuck up bitch with split ends. All you elves think you're so perfect because you're immortal but all that does is give you a superiority complex and more time to be a dick about it."

Legolas frowned as he watched the mortal before him heave in angry breaths as she finished her little rant.

"I am confused as to what I have done to offend you." Legolas spoke quietly.

Jessica rubbed harshly at her face and gave a helpless little shrug. At this point she didn't know if he deserved being yelled at like that or not, it wasn't his fault. He had no idea how she felt or what Galadriel had said to her.

"I just don't want to be treated like a child just because you're older than me. I get that my actions aren't exactly mature right now but… I want you to see me as an adult. It's kind of annoying to always be told how much of a kid you are."

She watched in fascination as the whole of Legolas' face seemed to darken.

"You speak to me in that way because I called you a child? You are an adult, say you? You left your world without any consideration for you family or your friends. You say they will be happy eventually but they will still mourn your loss. They will have no idea what happened to you, where you went, or if you are even living. They will never have a body to grieve over, and all because you were lonely on your world and made a rash decision to enter this one. You say you are an adult but all I see are the actions of a child." He spoke with a level voice, his eyes never leaving hers.

_Well that was intense._

"Wow." Jessica breathed out with a shaky laugh. "That's the most I've ever heard you say."

"You are so… so frivolous."

"Did you just try to insult me using the word frivolous?"

"You are merely proving my point."

"Alright, take your tampon out." Jessica muttered as she turned away from his penetrating stare.

"I did not wish to argue with you on this morn Jessica but you are so difficult sometimes."

She shrugged unsure of what to say.

"I… I guess I kind of deserved it. The truth hurts, huh?"

"I shall part from you now before our anger leads to more hurtful words."

Jessica nodded as Legolas walked towards the stairs behind her. He paused at her side and looked down at her. She titled her head to meet his stare, his head but a foot from hers. Her lips parted at being so close to him and having him stare into her eyes. She froze, watching as he assessed her with his gaze. His eyes held hers, daring her to look away.

"I do not like arguing with you." He spoke softly, his voice no more than a whisper.

Jessica looked down in shame and didn't look up again until she was sure he had left.

* * *

Uthaessil found Jessica sat on her bed with a strange device in her hands that gave life to an awful sound.

"All by myseeeelllfff, don't wanna be all by mysellffffff…. Anymore!"

Uthaessil slowly approached the human and gave a small tap on the shoulder and watched with amusement as she jumped and pulled some strange looking rope out from her ears.

"What is that?" Uthaessil questioned curiously.

"An iPod." Jessica shrugged in reply as she handed it over so that Uthaessil could examine it.

"How strange an item."

Uthaessil watched as Jessica let out a loud sigh and flopped back on the bed, running her hands through her pretty hair.

"Jessica, what ails you? It is a glorious day, why hide away from the sun?"

"I've been outside enough lately to last a life time." Jessica mumbled from behind her hands.

Uthaessil placed the iPod on the bed next to the mortal before perching next to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Tell me what troubles you?"

Jessica sat up slightly, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"I pissed off someone I care about and now I'm not sure where I stand." Jessica shook her head in agitation. "I acted like a complete twat and that's just not me. I don't go all psycho cause a guy I like is talking to someone else. It was fucking mental of me. I'm turning into all of those girls I hate. Next I'll be proclaiming my life is over because I broke a nail."

Jessica sat up and held out her hands before her and picked at her manicure, which had now started to chip and peel.

"Your speech is most strange."

Jessica gave a sudden laugh at Uthaessil's words.

"But you are most intriguing."

Jessica turned to face Uthaessil in question and watched as the elf raised a hand to play with the hair that hung loose around her shoulders. Jessica watched in curiosity as Uthaessil wrapped strands of Jessica's golden hair around her nimble fingers and stroked it tenderly.

Jessica looked up to face the elf and found that they were closer together than she had expected, Uthaessil's big green eyes bore into hers with an unspoken question.

The hand in her hair moved suddenly and came out to touch her cheek, her fingers framing her face and stroking softly at the smooth skin she found there.

"Jessica." Uthaessil breathed as she moved closer.

Jessica's eyes widened as she realised what was going on and suddenly she felt Uthaessil's soft and distinctly feminine lips upon her own. She sat there, completely unresponsive, until she felt Uthaessil's lips begin to move in earnest against hers and the elf's hand slip from her face to caress the skin at the back of her neck.

Jessica pulled back in surprise, her eyes going wide as she reached up to push Uthaessil back by the shoulders.

Uthaessil was breathing quite heavily as she stared at the human girl before her.

"Um… what the fuck was that?" Jessica questioned, her hands still holding the elf back.

"A kiss?" Uthaessil questioned with a frown. "Is that not how humans do it also?"

"It is." Jessica muttered removing her hands from Uthaessil's shoulders and placing them in her own lap, twisting her fingers in a nervous habit. "I just… wasn't expecting it… from you, an elf, a female elf…"

"Is it my age that concerns you? I know humans age quicker than elves but I have only just come of age, I am only seventy two."

"Seventy two is not young." Jessica laughed as she looked anywhere but at the elf sitting next to her.

"It is to one who is immortal."

"In my world you'd be eligible for a free bus pass."

"Your world?" Uthaessil questioned and Jessica resisted the urge to smack herself in the face for her slip up.

"I just meant you know, in my city, with the humans."

Uthaessil nodded as they both sat in an awkward silence.

_Well I guess Galadriel was wrong when she said I could never have the heart of one who is elf-kind._

"I'm sorry." Jessica said after the silence got unbearable. "I tried the girl on girl thing at uni and it's just not for me."

"You are a most difficult person to understand." Uthaessil spoke quietly but her voice was filled with emotion.

"Sorry." Jessica said again, hoping that if she just continued apologising the awkward situation would disappear. "I need to… go, somewhere, now. Sorry, yeah, but we'll talk later okay?"

Uthaessil nodded without looking up and Jessica took that as her cue to leave.

She bid a hasty retreat from her room, not really looking where she was going so was not really surprised when she ran into something, or rather someone.

"Jessica." She recognised Aragorn's voice instantly. "Are you well?"

"No not really." She babbled hysterically. "So an elf just kissed me, but not the elf I wanted. Not even the same gender of the elf I wanted to kiss me. What the fuck is going on in this place. I got told that elves are passive to the charms of humans so why the fuck was Utha-esel hitting on me…" She trailed off as she looked up to see the shock on Aragorn's face.

"Uthaessil made advances towards you?" he looked around quickly before taking Jessica by the arm and leading them to a secluded room, no doubt for privacy.

"Yeah, she practically raped my face. I didn't even know you could have Middle Earth elven lesbians."

"Elves love the soul not the gender of a person." Aragorn commented quietly as Jessica attempted to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"She's not in love with me." Jessica rebuked.

"I did not mean to imply that she is. I was merely commenting that elves do not have a preference between genders. They fall in love only once and even they do not know if it will be a man or a woman. Elves are immortal and have no need to procreate therefore the Valar allow them to choose who they shall love and not let gender be a hindrance in finding their fated."

"That's… kind of sweet, I guess. I still don't understand why she kissed me, if she doesn't love me."

"Uthaessil is still young, barely of age. She is new to the world and merely curious. Elves fall in love in the same way that we do, by courting and becoming acquainted with a person. Uthaessil obviously felt that she could grow to love you, although it was most forward of her to kiss you. Let us not forget that you are a mortal and Uthaessil, as a young woman, may be intrigued by the forbidden romance of your pairing."

"She's not unlike the girls from my world." Jessica commented with a laugh thinking about the teenagers of her world and their obsession with fantasy romance books.

"I hope you can forgive Uthaessil for the liberties she took. She is young and does not realise that she has all of time for her to find the one she is fated for."

"So elves can fall in love with humans, over time?"

"Of course, did you not know of my own feelings towards Lord Elrond's daughter, and that she returns my affections?"

Jessica nodded, well aware of the story of Aragorn and Arwen. She also realised that he probably wouldn't have shared that little bit of information if he didn't already suspect she knew.

"Elves do not know their fated the moment they lay eyes on them, that is a romanticised myth spread by lonely housewives from the race of men who would wish to be swept off their feet by an elven warrior. Elves do only love once, but it can be with whomever they choose, any gender, any race, though it is rare for elves to choose one of the same gender or of a different race. That is why elven courting lasts so long, as they know the person they fall in love with they will have to spend all of eternity with. Elves like to choose carefully but it does not mean they do not court more than once. Uthaessil is just now starting her foray into finding a partner."

"Okay I get it." Jessica laughed playfully. "Next you'll be making me a Microsoft PowerPoint about elven mating."

"I only tell you these things because you expressed an interest in an elf when I found you fleeing form Uthaessil's advances, clearly you have questions but have not asked them."

"I did?" Jessica asked, playing dumb. "Hmm, don't know why I said that. By the way when you said elven courting takes ages, how long are you talking?"

"Elves can court for a millennium at a time."

"A millennium, which one's that again? A hundred years?"

"A thousand years."

"Well fuck."

"Jessica, is Legolas the elf you have affections for?"

"I don't have affections for Legolas." She responded quickly.

"Must you be so difficult?"

"I have no idea where all this talk of me being a difficult person is coming from, I'm a constant fucking delight to be around."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Nana __– M_other.

_Ab-enni na doll __mellon nin a en suila I brethils godref. __Ú-__aníra__ an__thîr__ am I __elenath__ erin sen daw_ -Seek me out after dark my friend and we shall greet the trees together. I much desire to look upon the stars on this night.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Uni exams have started so I'm writing whenever I'm not revising. This chapter was so much longer but I felt it was just too long so it's been split into two chapters. I'm hoping it still works where I've cut it and doesn't seem like a random place. So this was my take on elven dating, hopefully Tolkien's not turning in his grave.

Also nearly 100 followers, wow, thanks!

Your reviews are always so encouraging, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
